


Animal Magnetism

by KaelDuke



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Girl Peen, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelDuke/pseuds/KaelDuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaboration with Foxchaos. Single shot stories set in the same universe. A world where everyone is part animal. Santana is a young alpha werewolf and Rachel is a calico neko. GP Santana. Smut, kinks, and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Rachel goes into her first heat and doesn't follow the rules.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:   
> Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
> Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing and neither does my partner.

Warnings: Girl Peen

Collaboration with Foxchaos writing for Rachel. Prompts and reviews welcome. Smut, kinks and fun.

A world where everyone is part animal. Santana is a young alpha werewolf and Rachel is a calico neko.

Summary: Rachel goes into her first heat and doesn't follow the rules.

Chapter One

Santana walked away from Mckinley High on her way to bring Brittany her school work for the day. Normally the school sent a teachers aid to deliver the school work when a student was in heat, but Santana had used her alpha status to intimidate the younger were into handing over Brittany's assignments.

The excuse to hand over the classwork would hopefully get Santana past Brittany's little sister. Ashley may be several years younger than them but she was more bull dog than golden retriever and she took her responsibility of watching over her sister during her heat cycle serious.

Getting past Ashley was the only obstacle Santana saw and she was working on an alternate plan to get past her in case the errand didn't fly. Once Santana was through the door it was all clear for her and Britt to get their sweet lady mating on. Just getting through that door and past the pup. She would never bull her way into the Pierce's home and Ashley knowing that certainly made Santana's task harder.

"Focus Lopez. You're an alpha fucking werewolf. You can get past a twelve year old dog shifter."

Rachel knew that, in theory, she wasn't supposed to be outside. But her room smelled of sex and pheromones, and though her fathers weren't bothered by it at all, she certainly was; even though they were her own. She needed to get out of the house, and their home had a fenced in yard, so it would be safe, right?

Besides, it was after school, and almost everyone was either already back home or at sports practice. It would be fine.

Hence, she was laying out on the lounge chair on the backyard patio, enjoying the warm sun. Sleepily, legs spreading open, Rachel was only partially aware of her hand beginning to travel down her stomach underneath her shirt and to the waistband of her capris. Her long, calico tail swaying lazily, the tip twitching in anticipation as a low, breathy moan escaped her lips.

She'd been masturbating all day it seemed, and was exhausted by it. Yet her body, though sore and tired, couldn't seem to help itself, when she was barely awake.

The wind shifted and an enticing scent tickled Santana's sensitive nose. Lifting her face up to the sky she sniffed, mouth partly open as she took in the scent. It was delicious on her tongue. She knew it was a heat scent but hadn't come across that trail before. She could feel her dick hardening as she ran her tongue over her fangs and felt the hunt take root in her blood. She had to find the source of that mouthwatering scent.

Santana kept her face up and pointed into the breeze as she hopped over fences and walked through backyards. She didn't care that she was trespassing or that her parents might hear about her rude behavior, she just wanted that scent. As she got closer and the pheromone laced breeze got thicker she was nearly panting. Brittany smelled divine in heat but she never had this effect on Santana.

There was a tall wooden fence in front of her and in her gut she knew the owner of the scent would be on the other side. Santana crouched and then leaped over the fence with little effort and was encompassed in the invisible cloud of pheromones. She took a moment to inhale the heady scent, letting it sink into her pores. Opening her gold eyes she looked at the source of the scent. "Berry!"

With a shriek Rachel's hand flew from her pants and she fell off the lounge chair, scrambling to put her shirt back into place and close her legs. Her face was flushed, and she was panting from the sudden adrenaline, but also arousal. As soon as she saw Santana, she swallowed thickly, standing up and trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"W-what are you doing h-here, Santana Lopez?" demanded the smaller girl, stance more one that was dedicated to being able to run back into her house than actually standing and preparing for a fight. Rachel wasn't stupid, after all. She was a young, 'runt' of a Neko, and Santana, though only a few months older than her, was an Alpha werewolf. She was naturally stronger than Rachel, even without shifting, and her fathers had been warning her about such weres since she was old enough to understand those warnings.

Still, her heat was still very much present, though dimmed by fear and caution, and it was difficult, to ignore the ache between her legs, or the wetness that was already there from the orgasm that she had been minutes away from reaching.

A low growl rumbled up from Santana's throat. Rachel was in heat. That's all Santana's brain could truly focus on. They tiny neko was in heat and she was broadcasting for a mating. Santana shrugged off her backpack and yanked her shirt over her head, leaving her in her sports bra and jeans.

"I'm gonna ease your ache, Berry." Santana hunched over as the beast within her started to bash at her insides. She hoped Rachel didn't present too soon, she wanted a little tussle before mating her.

Santana was nearly on all fours before reaching halfway across the yard and Rachel's big eyed expression wasn't helping her from not shifting. She could feel the line of fur already sprouting down her spine and if she didn't get control soon, she'd shift and take Rachel as a wolf.

Rachel could almost feel her eyes dilate, and a shiver of... something went up her spine. She wasn't a prey animal by any means- not at all. But in front of Santana, who smelled so strongly of dominance and control, Rachel felt herself stumbling back, torn between two different sets of instincts; run away right now, and submit like a proper mate.

"S-Santana...?" she swallowed again as her back hit the wall of her house, ears back and tail between her legs. Her body felt hot, though. Terribly so. And the pheromones that the werewolf was beginning to emit was making it difficult to think clearly. "We- we can't- I- Um-" Then Santana was right up against her, towering over her smaller body and breathing down against Rachel's skin. She was terrified, but aroused, legs opening up on their own volition and pussy flooding her panties in anticipation.

Santana sniffed at Rachel's neck, letting her tongue dart out and touch the slick skin in tiny licks. "Run or present, Berry." Santana's voice was garbled by her partially shifted vocal chords. "Either way works for me. Better hurry though or I'm going to have to fight others for you." Santana nipped Rachel's neck before stepping back and crouching.

Santana wanted to chase Rachel, unleash her power over her before they mated. She hadn't had a mating in nearly six months that offered a chase, Brittany was always presented when she was able to get near her during her cycle.

Santana kept her eyes locked on Rachel watching every aspect of the girl, her rapid heartbeat was visible in the artery along her neck. Santana gave a false lunge and short bark at the girl in an effort to get her to bolt.

The reaction was instantaneous; Rachel was slipping past Santana with ease and racing towards the end of the yard as fast as her legs could carry her. She jumped the fence, and without even thinking about it she was shifting, body become smaller, sleeker, until was the size of a house cat and covered in beautiful calico fur, matching her tail and ears.

She ran and ran, all the way to the park not too far from the house. It was large, and various areas were fairly secluded. At a few points Santana had attempted to trip her up, only to get a back claw on her snout before Rachel was on her feet again, dodging the larger shifter.

As she began to grow tired, she spotted a tall, thin tree, and without even a moment's hesitation leaped up, racing up to the highest branch that could hold her weight and crouching low. She was panting hard, sides moving in and out erratically, and her instincts were in overdrive, shoving into each other and making her head spin. She was scared and confused, aroused and begging to be taken but too overwhelmed to understand what was going on, or why Santana was chasing her. She had never been in heat before today, after all. And now was starting to wish it had just never happened. Not if it was going to cause her to get hurt, and Rachel was positive that Santana was going to hurt her, one way or another.

The taste of blood coated her tongue as she licked her muzzle. Santana was impressed with Rachel. She hadn't expected her to out maneuver her, let alone do it in her tiny six pound housecat form. The couple times she had managed to get a paw on her, Rachel had spun and slashed her muzzle like lightning. She was going to have some explaining to do when she went home and her parents saw the claw marks on her face.

Santana paced around the tree and howled up at the spec that was Rachel. She heard her pack answer her and sent another howl to keep them at bay. She didn't want more wolves showing up and challenging her for mating rights on Rachel.

Santana cocked her leg and peed on the trunk of the tree marking her territory. Kicking some grass at the wet spot, Santana laid down and waited for Rachel's next move. She was enjoying this chase and was determined to lay siege to the tree for however long Rachel wanted to stay up there. She had to come down eventually.

Time passed, Rachel growing increasingly uncomfortable and confused. She huddled in the tree, clinging to it like a life line, refusing to take her eyes off the large wolf below her, tail tucked between her legs tightly and ears straight forward and alert, eyes wide.

When nearly an hour passed, Rachel began to grow tired, her adrenaline fizzling out and her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten since ten o'clock earlier in the day... But Santana was still down there, terrifying and dominating, and the memory of being chased and tripped up was fresh in her mind.

Finally, two hours later, Rachel climbed down a little, just enough to reach branches strong enough to hold her human form, and shifted, clothes returning. She stayed curled up in a ball, though, clinging to the tree trunk, continuing to do her best to ignore the hot, sticky dampness between her thighs. "P-please go- go away..." she eventually spoke, loud enough for Santana to hear, the claws in her fingers digging sharply into the bark of the oak tree. "My f-fathers will be h-home soon. And I'm very hungry."

Santana shifted back and stood up. "Go away? We haven't mated yet." She jumped and just barely managed to grab a branch and haul herself up. "You can't be out broadcasting and not expect someone to answer." Santana wasn't looking forward to having to mate in a tree but there was a first time for everything.

"Do you have any idea what your scent is doing to me? I'm going to bathe in you when I finally get up there." The branches were starting to get thinner than Santana felt comfortable with but she couldn't stop her instincts from driving her forward toward Rachel and the promise of mating.

The bizarre way Rachel was acting certainly wasn't earning her any brownie points either with Santana. She never thought she'd have to climb a damn tree to get a mating but it figured the loud unique girl would want it in an odd place. Santana kept her mouth open letting the heady scent coat the taste buds of her tongue as she climbed.

"M-Mate!?" The second Santana got too close, Rachel kicked out at her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Indignant, and now a little braver- if only just- Rachel glared down at the werewolf. "I- I do NOT want to mate- with an-anyone! Especially not- I mean- No! You- you chased me! You scared me, a lot, and- and now you expect me to let you mount me!?" She shook her head frantically, hugging herself closer to the tree.

"No. No way. Just- just because I'm in heat doesn't mean any random anything can do what- whatever they want with me. It's rude and- just- NO!" Her fathers had warned her. They had tried to tell her to stay inside, and this was clearly why. Because apparently if she was in heat it meant anyone could try to mount her. And that was scary, especially since she lived around so many dog shifters and Weres. Granted, her fathers got along weirdly well with them, but still.

Distraught, hormones fluctuating and feeling completely overwhelmed, Rachel whimpered, hiding her face against the tree. "I want to go home. I want my fathers and I want to never be in heat ever again and I want to go home."

Santana could barely focus, the pain in her body taking her breath away literally. She never would have guess Rachel had so much fight in her. Rolling to her side, Santana curled up in a ball as she waited for the pain to ebb. She swore she hit every branch on the way down. Thankfully nothing felt broken.

Waving her hand up at Rachel in a beckoning motion. "Come down. I'll take you home." Santana wheezed. She may have been a young alpha werewolf but that was one hell of a fall she just took. If it got out that she was this battered by Rachel, she'd never live it down.

"You won't make it to your house alone. Come down." Santana flopped onto her back as she caught her breath and hoped Rachel would listen. The neko had completely knocked the urge to mate with her out of Santana even with the intoxicating scent still emanating from her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rachel climbed down the tree. She was shaking, but something in her noted the change of Santanas demeanor, and when she finally touched ground she shuffled closer to the taller girl.

"Why did you chase me...?" she asked, keeping a few feet between them. Though Santana didn't seem as scary anymore, she was still a werewolf, and the daughter of the alpha of one of the biggest packs in Lima.

Could it be possible Rachel had no idea how mating worked? Santana stood up and dusted herself off as best she could. She groaned at the sight of nearly all her exposed skin being raw and scratched from the fall. "You really did a number on me."

Santana moved upwind of Rachel keeping her distance. "I thought you were playing hard to get." Santana looked around and tried to get her bearings on what direction to take to get back to Rachel's house. Not fully knowing where she was, Santana turned back to Rachel. "I don't know the way back."

"That's... I think that's really stupid..." She knew horror stories, stories of others being raped during heat because the other thought they were playing hard to get. And while she didn't peg Santana as the type to ever do that, now that her terror was ebbing... It still made her shiver.

"Follow the trail out, then a left..." Rachel spoke, now lost in her thoughts. What if she'd attracted someone who wouldn't have accepted no? Or had managed to catch her? The very idea made her whimper quietly, and suddenly her heat wasn't at the forefront of her mind at all. If anything, she just felt anxious and in need of getting home to hide as soon as possible.

"Don't stray too far from me. I don't know who's out here. Your scent is strong. That's how I found you." Santana walked along the trail limping slightly. "Didn't your fathers tell you to stay inside? Or at least how mating works."

Santana couldn't stop looking at the wounds on her body, nobody was going to believe she got this beat up just from Rachel Berry. The girl was a runt and she had managed to mark up Santana very well. The scratches on her face were going to take at least a couple days to heal.

Snapped from her thoughts, moving closer to Santana on instinct, Rachel bit her lip. "Of course they did... I just... Figured I'd be safe, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic..."

A howl rang out in the distance, causing Rachel to jump, tail puffing out and she latched into the taller girl's strong arm.

Then, realizing what she was doing, she pulled away, clearing her throat. She felt completely out of it. Normally Rachel was a lot more composed and confident, even if some of that confidence was just a defense mechanism. But Santana had scared her in a way that no one had done since she was a kitten, and straight up a tree.

A low growl rumbled in Santana's throat. "I can't take you touching me right now." Santana howled hoping it would keep the other wolf away, she wasn't sure if she could defend Rachel if more suitors showed up. "We need to hurry. How far from your house are we?" Santana started to jog wincing at the pain in her ankle.

Shoulders bunching up in submission when Santana growled at her, Rachel began jogging as well to keep up. She didn't answer, though, because less than five minutes later they at her front door.

She stopped, turning to look at Santana, eyes not quite meeting the Were's. "Um... I can clean those up... If you'd like... My dads will be home soon so they can make sure that... uh... Nothing happens. If you'd like." It was silly, Rachel knew. Offering to help the Were that had scared her so bad. She wasn't even sorry for the damage done. Still, her fathers had taught her to be courteous.

"Thank you, but I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just get my stuff from your yard and be on my way." Santana started to walk toward the side of the house. "And Rachel…stay inside, please." Santana walked into the yard and grabbed her stuff. She still had to drop off Brittany's school work before going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rachel returns to school after her heat and Santana takes notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Foxchaos.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:   
> Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
> Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Chapter 2

Rachel was not in the least looking forward to going to school. By now she knew that everyone had figured out why she was out for four days, and already the taunts had started the moment she had walked through the door.

"Finally let someone pop your cherry, Berry?"

"Hey, Berry, who was the lucky loser?"

"How hard did you have to beg for someone to fuck you?"

She ignored the jeering as best she could, though she was infuriated that everyone was implying that she had succumb to her primal instincts and actually let a random person have sex with her. Still, head held high and back straight, she walked to lunch as though nothing was being said at all, perfectly composed and sure of herself.

"Hey! Berry!"

As she turned, the little hairs on the back of her neck went up, ears flattening, and a millisecond later there was an ice cold pain shooting up her spine.

Shivering, tail going between her legs in sheer discomfort, she managed to wipe some of the slushy from her eyes before she was being pushed hard into the locker behind her, the blurry form of Quinn Fabray, resident lioness shifter, and a group of her Cheerios coming now in front of her. Even through barely open eyes Rachel could see the smirk on the taller girl's face, and it made her blood boil. But she smiled politely through the slushy, forcing down the shiver and trying to keep her tail under control. "To what do I owe the honor. Quinn?"

The girl chuckled. "Oh, you know, I thought I smelled a stink going around. Figured you came back in heat still, trying to get a good lay. Just wanted to cool you off a little."

Santana had been putting her books into her locker when she heard the splash of a slushie being thrown. She shut her locker and started to walk down the hall on her way to Hunters Agility Team practice. A group of Cheerios surrounded the unfortunate victim of their sticky attack. As Santana drew closer she saw that it was Rachel covered in the red mess.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Santana knew damn well what Quinn was doing.

"The runt of the litter needed to cool off. Thought I'd help her out." The brain dead sheep behind Quinn laughed at their leaders joke.

Santana leaned in close to Quinn and sniffed exaggeratedly. "You smell like Puck the Mutt. Trying for another cub?"

Quinn growled as her lip pulled up to expose one fang. Santana growled back at the lion shifter not intimidated in the least. Not wanting to appear weak, Quinn slammed her shoulder into Santana as she stormed past her.

"Are you alright, Berry? I have some extra work out clothes if you need them." Santana lifted her bag unconsciously in a show of proof of her offer.

Blinking in confusion, Rachel stared at Santana for a moment. She looked at the offered workout bag, her eyebrows furrowing, then felt more ice run down her back and chest, and shivered hard.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, the girl nodded. "Th-that would be v-very k-k-kind of you, San-Santana," she stuttered, the cold finally starting to settle in. "I'll h-have them w-washed and retur-returned to you by tomorrow m-morning." Another shiver, her trail puffed out and ears twitching.

Santana unzipped her bag and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of shorts and held them out for Rachel to take. "Take your time, I have plenty." The cherry scent didn't smell good mixed with Rachel's natural scent and Santana wanted the neko to get cleaned up soon. She had been smelling Rachel everywhere around the school and the classes that they shared had been near torture for her. She didn't have the intoxicating mating frenzy scent anymore but Santana had been aware of her throughout the morning. It took a good amount of control to not crowd Rachel and sniff her. Santana reasoned that she was still getting Rachel's heat scent out of her system.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, neither knowing what to say or do. Thankfully the sound of running feet approaching drew Santana's attention. Looking up the hallway, Santana's best friend, Brittany was running toward her. "San. You're gonna be late. Coach'll make you run the course until you pass out."

Brittany came to a stop beside Santana and finally focused on Rachel. "Wow, look at your colors." Brittany reached out and tried to grab Rachel's tail but Rachel was too quick for the retriever and swished her tail away. Santana couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from inside her as she watched Brittany chase Rachel's tail as the two moved in a circle.

Seeing the panicked look on Rachel's face, Santana put a stop to the chase. "Britt. Leave her alone."

Relieved when Brittany finally did stop, Rachel cleared her throat. "Y-yes. W-well. I'll um... I'll see you both tomorrow, then. H-have fun at practice." With that Rachel hurried away, clutching Santana's clothes and making a bee line for the nearest bathroom.

Later that day, Rachel found herself on the doorstep of the Lopez house. It was a large house, one of the largest in town, probably due to holding so much family in it, plus the fact that said family had various sources of income and could easily afford it. The scent of wolf was everywhere, making her nervous, but Rachel had come for a reason.

She had decided, probably against her better judgment, to return Santana's clothes outside of school, only hours after having gotten them. The neko wasn't sure what had possessed her to do such a thing, but once the idea was in her head it wouldn't leave.

So, ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently, Santana's clothes cleaned and neatly folded in her arms.

Were she honest, she was... intrigued by the werewolf. Mostly because up until a few days ago the girl had never given her the time of day, and yet now it seemed that Santana was at every turn. At school Rachel was always aware of her, could always smell her nearby. And when she walked home, sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was weird, and a little nerve-wracking to be honest. Surely nothing good could come from having an alpha werewolf's attention on you like this, right?

And maybe, if possible, she'd be able to get some answers without being interrupted by other students.

A small boy of about six opened the door and after a moment of sniffing at the air between him and Rachel, said. "Cat." And shifted to wolf pup and got down on his belly with his butt and tail in the air wagging as he growled at Rachel.

Santana jogged around the corner and quickly grabbed her brother by the scruff of the neck and picked him up. "Damn it, Mario, you know better than to answer the door." The pup squirmed and tried to bite Santana as she tucked him under her arm. Finally landing a good nip to her arm, she let go of him and he ran off into the house.

Santana looked at the bite and deeming it superficial, looked back at Rachel. "You really wanted to get rid of those clothes, huh?" Santana took the clothes from Rachel. "Come into the wolf den, little kitty." Santana smirked at her tease.

Swallowing hard, questioning her sensibility a bit, Rachel entered the house. Her ears turned back when she heard the door shut, and immediately her senses were assailed by wolf scents. She stumbled back a little, right into Santana, then jumped away in surprise.

"Sorry," she managed. "I'm... I'm not usually so skittish." Though she felt she has good reason to be.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I wanted to be prompt, due to the habit of the student body finding ways to pick on me, that is not always possible. I figured coming here would be the easiest way to return your belongings without risking being late or them being damaged somehow."

"That's very kind of you Rachel." Santana led them into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Santana watched Rachel perch delicately on the edge of the nearby armchair. She found the way Rachel's nostrils moved to be cute as she sniffed the air. She knew her families scent must be beating at Rachel's nose. There was no way it wasn't.

The Lopez's didn't tend to have many feline shifters or Were's over to their house. She was secretly counting to see how long it would take before her brothers and sisters started to follow the new scent and filled the living room. She was sure Mario had already found his twin sister Maria and told her the news of the neko.

"Was bringing me my ratty old workout clothes the only reason you came over, Rachel?" Santana asked.

Rachel had been about to answer, working up the nerve to ask, when suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a sharp pain shot through her tail and up her spine. With a yowl, instinct took over, and she shifted, her calico body shooting out of her clothes and racing through the unfamiliar house. Several puppies of all ages began to bark and crowd her, and in seconds she was on top of a high bookshelf, body curled in tensely and a low, deep warning growl vibrating from her chest.

The pups surrounded the bookcase excitedly, barking and growling, some lifting up on their hind legs to try to see or sniff at Rachel easier.

Santana grabbed Rachel's clothes and followed the pack of pups as they chased Rachel. She wasn't worried the puppies would hurt the feisty feline. Her siblings and cousins were simply curious, never having a cat in the den before. In fact, she wasn't even sure if any of them had encountered a feline shifter yet in their young lives. Lima was a predominantly Canis community.

Santana approached the pack of seven pups. When snapping her fingers and calling their names didn't deter them from their treed Rachel, Santana let a dominating rumble out and the pups immediately dropped to the floor and presented their bellies. Santana knelt and grabbed each of their muzzles before patting their butts to shoo them on their way.

With the puppy pack dispersed, Santana looked up at a very distraught looking Rachel. The tiny calico was a big puff of hair and her ears had welded to her head. Santana held the pile of Rachel's clothes in front of her. "They won't be back for a while. Come on down." Santana raised the clothes closer to Rachel for her to land on if she chose to do so.

Rachel's only response was to try to flatten herself even closer to the top of the bookcase, tucking her body in to appear as small as possible, another low growl rumbling out.

She wasn't thinking rationally at this point. Her instincts had taken over completely, and all they screamed were "Bad! Danger! Hide!" over and over again.

Everything smelled like predator, and her nostrils flared, eyes wild and dilated.

Frowning, Santana sat on the floor, once again waiting for Rachel to come down from a high place. She was hoping this wasn't going to become a common occurrence during whatever relationship they developed. She wasn't going to leave Rachel alone in her house and hoped to the great hunters in the sky that Rachel came down on her own. It wouldn't do for her father to find her and simply pluck the little kitty from the top of the bookcase.

Santana leaned back on her elbows and forearms as she stared up at Rachel. "Come down, please. You can't stay on my Mami's bookcase forever. Papi wouldn't allow that. You should come down, before he makes you." Santana patted the discarded clothes.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Rachel relaxed, bit by bit. She lifted up a little, looking over the edge. Moving her head up and down, judging the distance and working up her muscles, finally, Rachel jumped.

She aimed, however, for Santana instead, landing somewhat ungracefully on the girl's lap, claws first and body sinking down immediately, her ears rotating every which way for signs of any more Weres.

Santana hissed out in pain as Rachel's claws sunk into her thighs. "What did I ever do to you to make you want to keep hurting me?" Santana wasn't really sure what to do with cat form Rachel on her lap. If she had been a regular ordinary cat she would have petted her but she was a Neko and Santana didn't want to intrude on her personal space. Rachel must not have shared the same concerns over space as she settled down on Santana's lap.

Looking around at the hall, Santana scooted them back as easily as she could without dislodging Rachel, until her back hit the wall. The little calico was still in defense mode by the slant of her ears and the constant twitching of her nose as she sampled the air. "Are you planning to stay in cat form for the rest of your visit, Rachel? You're bigger than the pups if you shift back."

Scooting closer to Santana's stomach, curling up with her feet tucked under her, Rachel huffed stubbornly. Bigger, maybe, but now she was comfortable, and her heart hadn't calmed down in the slightest.

Besides, she was now very aware of her clothes having not shifted with her, and at least in cat form she wasn't naked...

Eventually, as she relaxed more, Rachel began to knead into Santana's thighs, tail untucking itself and eyes half closing in contentment, due to the very warm, firm lap she found herself on.

Rachel wasn't serious? She couldn't be. There was no way she could reasonably think this was a good time to take a nap. "No. No, no, no, you are not sleeping on me." Santana tucked Rachel up against her side and grabbed the clothes.

Inside the closest bathroom, Santana set a squirming Rachel down next to her clothes. "Please shift and get dressed." Santana closed the door and waited outside, keeping a watch to make sure none of her family surprised Rachel again.

Perturbed, feline Rachel huffed again, eventually she shifted back. Now that she was fully in her right mind, she was blushing heavily.

She couldn't believe her cat had thought Santana Lopez's lap was a safe place to sleep. That was ridiculous.

With a small sigh, Rachel finished dressing back into her skirt and sweater, then, composing herself, walked out the bathroom door. Her nerves were still frayed, and the scents in the air were unnerving, but at least she was clothed again...

"I apologize. Lately I've been... Very out of sorts, it seems."

Santana stood with her arms crossed over her chest. This small unassuming girl was proving to be quite the handful in the few occasions Santana had been in close proximity to her. "I've noticed." She scratched the back of her head before walking away, expecting Rachel to follow.

Santana walked into the kitchen and after a quick look around to make sure none of her packs pups were hiding to ambush Rachel again, she opened the refrigerator. "Are you hungry?" Santana asked. Santana didn't wait for a reply as she set a partially carved roasted chicken on the table. She set a bottle of water in front of an empty chair, hoping Rachel would take the hint and sit down.

"Are you going to tell me now why you came to visit?" Santana pulled a strip of white meat off the chicken breast and popped it into her mouth, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Sitting down across from Santana, now directly faced with the Were, her whole thought process just seemed silly.

How did you tell someone that you kept seeing them and smelling them and then not sound weird? Not to mention they went to the same school. Of course Rachel would see Santana often. Maybe it was just that she was noticing it more. That had to be it.

After fidgeting for several moments, Rachel sighed heavily. "It's stupid, now that I'm actually here," she admitted. "But... Just... I'm very... Aware of you lately. And..." She bit her lip, eyeing Santana cautiously. "I couldn't shake the feeling that I was...followed home today, after leaving the school late. I was rehearsing a song."

Santana stopped her hand halfway before reaching her mouth. She hadn't been seen earlier, had she? No way. She had been super stealthy as she followed Rachel. She hadn't set out to follow her, just she had heard her singing after H.A.T. practice. She didn't even know Rachel was staying late, so it wasn't a creep move. And she wasn't going to apologize for listening to her sing, Rachel had an amazing voice.

"Um…did it scare you? Or maybe you were still shook up from Quinn." Santana stuffed a large chunk of chicken in her mouth to stop her from making a bigger ass of herself.

Frowning, Rachel thought about it. "I... Don't think so...? It was just... Unnerving. But not bad. I guess." Glancing up at Santana, making a face at the way she was eating, Rachel shifted around again.

"And believe it or not, Quinn Fabray doesn't scare me. None of her material is new or unique. But the point is that..." Finally, impatient with herself, Rachel just said it.

"I keep smelling you everywhere. Any time we're in the same location it's like I'm hyper aware of your presence and I don't understand it."

Santana smirked as she chewed. "You like me." Rachel scrunched up her face at the comment. "What? I'm the hottest bitch around." She swallowed another bite of chicken. "I'm alpha fucking Santana. Captain of the H.A.T. What's not to like?"

Santana pushed the plastic tray of chicken toward Rachel. "Want some? It's good. Picked it up on my way home after practice."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, you're being completely absurd. Besides, you trespassed on my home, chased me to the park, and up a tree. If I'm going to like anyone it certainly won't be you," huffed Rachel with certainty.

She shook her head at the chicken. Her fathers were making baked salmon and she wanted to have room for it.

"I then walked you home and explained why I chased you and gave you clothes today for no other reason than I wanted you to be comfortable and not sticky." Santana cocked an eyebrow at Rachel, challenging her to disagree. "Also you came to my home to tell me you're intoxicated by my lovely scent." She pulled the last of the meat off the chicken and popped it into her mouth with a flourish.

Rachel opened her mouth and Santana quickly interjected, "The puppies were not my fault. They're wild beasts, there's no controlling them." Santana leaned over and looked under the table. "I don't blame them, you have such a lovely tail. I wouldn't mind stroking it." Santana winked.

Blushing hotly, tail instantly curling defensively around her leg, Rachel glared. "That's- that's not- I came here seeking an explanation, not to be teased and made the butt of a joke again. Were I interested in that I'd go talk to Quinn." Standing up, more frustrated than she had been before she had gotten here, Rachel headed for the door.

"Thank you for your time, Santana. I apologize for wasting it." She felt even more unnerved than ever before. What was it about Santana that got under her skin so easily? Made her so terribly confused and infuriated and yet intrigued?

"Wait. Wait." Santana called after Rachel as she caught up with her in the foyer. She wasn't playing a joke on Rachel, she had been flirting. Couldn't Rachel see that? Santana reached out and touched her bicep. "I wasn't making you a joke." Santana scramble to get between Rachel and the front door, not wanting her to leave yet. "You really do have a beautiful tail."

Instincts took over and Santana found herself leaning forward and giving a little lick to the side of Rachel's neck. "I was flirting." Santana couldn't remember a time she had chased a female this much. Many tended to be quite pleased when she showed the slightest interest in them, but not Rachel. The little Neko had Santana forming a crush that she didn't understand.

Blinking, confused and completely suspicious, Rachel leaned away from Santana, ignoring the shiver up her tail and down her spine.

"You've never showed the slightest hint of interest until I was suddenly in heat," the Neko retorted, stepping back another foot. "I'm not going to just suddenly let people have their way with me. It doesn't work like that. Now, if you'll please excuse me. There are at least 30 girls who would present for you in an instant. Go get your rocks off with them." Once more Rachel tried moving past Santana and out the door.

Santana stepped back and grabbed the doorknob. She could see that Rachel wasn't going to take her words at face value. "You're right. Thank you for bringing the clothes back." Santana opened the front door and watched Rachel walk down the street until she was out of sight. Santana closed the door and leaned against it. It may have taken her time to finally notice Rachel, but now that she had, she wasn't going to give up the chase yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Santana takes Rachel on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Foxchaos.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:  
> Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
> Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Chapter 3

Santana was seriously beginning to question her motives, her sanity, and her manners. She had been spending way too much time lately secretly watching Rachel at school and the couple times she had followed her home after practice. Again, it hadn't been her plan to follow her home, she just came across her singing in the auditorium and decided that Rachel needed someone to make sure she got home safe.

The last time Santana had found Rachel in the auditorium, she had been able to sit in the back and listen to a couple songs. She had felt like she was attending a private performance fit for a queen. Rachel was a phenomenal singer and Santana had no problem admitting if anyone asked how much she had discovered she enjoyed listening to Rachel belt out her voice.

Sitting in the shadows of the dark seats Santana was on the edge of her seat watching Rachel run through her part for the school musical West Side Story. A school activity that Santana couldn't even name three weeks ago, but since catching Rachel's scent she had been introduced to new things. Of course she had to look up most of what she needed to know to follow Rachel's interests. What surprised her the most was that she enjoyed some of the musicals she had watched.

Rachel finished her song and gathered her possessions. Santana snuck out and waited for Rachel to come out. The little Neko strolled out and walked right past Santana not paying her any attention. Santana quick stepped up to Rachel as she gathered her books from her locker. Santana leaned against the wall of lockers beside Rachel's. "Hi Rachel."

Nearly jumping out of her skin and dropping her books, Rachel whipped her head around to see Santana suddenly next to her.

When had that happened? And why was it she was always aware of Santana except, apparently, when right next to her.

Raising a suspicious brow, something that was common lately it seemed, and subtly sniffing the air to see if anyone else was near, then replied. "Hello Santana... Um... What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I'd offer to walk you home." Santana smiled what she thought was her most charming smile at Rachel. None of her past experience was helping her win over Rachel and it bothered her. Having such a cold shoulder thrown her way was new and frustrating. She really did want to get to know Rachel better and reach her goal of actually taking her out on a date. At the rate she was progressing though, they would have been graduated by the time that happened.

The cat inside her was screaming to accept, and before Rachel could stop her, she was smiling and blushing. "Oh! Um, of course. I mean, if you'd like. Well obviously you do because you offered, I just wasn't expecting such a thing."

"Let me carry your stuff." Santana reached out to take Rachel's pink bag. Santana slung Rachel's bag over her shoulder as they walked out of the building. "I'm looking forward to seeing you play Maria in the play." Did those words just leave my mouth? Santana was even more surprised to realize she was telling the truth. "Also my sister, Maria, sends her most heartfelt six year old apologies for biting your tail last week. She confessed to me that she was mesmerized by the colors and had to touch it, but since she didn't have hands, she used her mouth."

Too surprised to put up any fight, Rachel let Santana take her things. She walked next to the Were, tail twitching anxiously as students from the other sports teams started leaving, their practices over as well.

When Santana spoke, Rachel looked up at her surprised. "Oh- oh! Um, thank you. And it's alright. I mean, about your sister. I was... I should have thought about how being in the largest wolf den in Lima would affect me. It's my fault, really."

"No. Maria accepts her responsibility for biting you. That was all her." They walked quietly for a few minutes. Santana was at a loss as to what to say now that she had Rachel's attention. "I really like your voice." Get your act together Lopez. "I mean you sing very well. You could be a professional."

Santana stopped and faced Rachel. "Look, Rachel, I have to be honest. I've been watching you sing when you practice. And I can't keep my eyes off of you. I know I didn't really notice you before your heat, and I'm sorry, but I've noticed you now and I want to get to know you. Take you out on a date." Santana reined in her nerves and made herself stand still while she waited to see what Rachel would say or do.

Her face red hot by this point, smile wide and bashful, Rachel didn't even get a chance to mention that she did plan on singing professionally before Santana was in front of her, halting her movement, and-

"W-what?" asked the petite girl, eyes going almost comical wide and ears perking forward. "Me? On a date with you?" A few students had stopped as well and were watching the proceedings. After all, it wasn't every day (see also; ever) that one of the most popular people in school asked one of the most unpopular people out. Rachel looked around, catching the eyes of two of her friends; Kurt and Mercedes, who were staring at her in equal amounts of shock.

Finally, coming to her senses somewhat, Rachel returned her attention to Santana. "I- S-sure. Yes, I would love to. Uh- When? Or, where? I mean, my schedule is usually quite busy, but I'm free all of Saturday night so..."

"Great. Great." Santana beamed at Rachel in her happiness. She hadn't been convinced Rachel would agree. She also hadn't planned to ask her out like she did, but it worked so she'd go with it. "S…Saturday's perfect. Do you like The Sinking Ship? They have that tank of live fish you can pick the fish you want for dinner from."

The Lopez's didn't frequent The Sinking Ship restaurant often, fish not being their preferred meal. Santana secretly loved the restaurant simply for that fish tank. She found it entertaining to watch and the novelty of picking her meal fun. She could only pick her piece of steak at the steakhouse her family usually chose for family dinner nights out.

The further they walked away from the school the more privacy they had as the other students drifted off on their way to their homes. Santana let her left hand bump against Rachel's right hand a few times to judge her reaction. When she didn't react, Santana clasped their hands together on the next bump. Rachel's super soft skin was the first thing Santana noticed, it felt nice against her naturally thickened pad of a palm.

Rachel was having a hard time believing what was happening.

Not only had Santana asked her on a date, to her favorite eating establishment of all time, but they were holding hands. Her face more red than ever, Rachel couldn't help but keep glancing up at Santana shyly, ears flicking and tail twitching. "I adore the Sunken Ship. I mean, it's expensive, and my fathers and I only go for special occasions, but I love it- Oh, wait, no. You can't take me there! That's a lot of money for a first date," exclaimed Rachel, eyes wide and hands reflexively tightening around Santana's own.

"We um- We can get lunch, or something. Something more affordable, so that I can help pay, too. I'd feel terrible if you spent that much money on me and ended up thinking I was the most annoying girl in the world or something."

Santana swung Rachel's hand up and kissed the back of it. "We'll go to your favorite restaurant and you won't need to worry your pretty little tail over any of it. I'm taking you out." A happy grin was stretched across Santana's face as she thought about the future date. "I'm going to wine and dine you and show you I'm not the big bad wolf."

Rachel left Santana when they arrived at her home, waving as the Were jogged away down the street. Santana felt like she was filled with electricity. She needed to burn off some energy and could almost smell the trees and dirt of the woods she planned to run through.

It was Saturday evening when Rachel found herself walking through the park, her arm through Santana's and a bright smile on her face.

The date had been incredible. She had been fed lobster, straight from the tank, after Santana insisting for nearly ten minutes. And while they ate Rachel had, purely on habit, probably talked the girl's ears off. However the athlete had actually seemed interested in what she was saying. A little lost at times, maybe, but not disinterested. Now they were walking, the air warm and crickets chirping all around them under the clear, starry sky.

She sighed happily, resting her head on the Were's strong shoulder. "I still can't believe this has happened," admitted the Neko. "Santana Lopez, Alpha Werewolf, Captain of the Hunters Agility Team, is walking through the park with me after buying me a full course lobster dinner. It's surreal."

"I disagree. It's a lovely night and I have a beautiful feisty feline on my arm. Nothing surreal about that. I would have taken you to Columbus if you wanted to have dinner at a restaurant there. Nothing's too good for you." Santana let out a small laugh. "That was cheesy, sorry."

"I'm really glad I caught your scent, I can't get you out of my mind and I like it. Just look at tonight, I learned how great Barbra Streisand is. Didn't know that before. And as petty as high school is in the course of life, dating me may stop people from throwing slushies' in your face. Something I very much want." The feel of Rachel wrapped around her arm and leaning on her shoulder had Santana feeling like she was twelve feet talk and unstoppable. A feeling she couldn't remember feeling in her life before.

Rachel blushed, hiding her face in Santana's shoulder. "Stop that," she giggled, tail twitching. "You're being- Goodness, I'm still embarrassed about that." And she was. When she had finally gotten home she had hidden in her room for most of the night, masturbating to thoughts of Santana, and Santana's scent. Even the next day she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the girl, and now, right next to her, after such an amazing meal, Rachel was sure that it was only going to get worse.

Closing her eyes, the Neko inhaled deeply, Santana's strong, almost spicy scent washing over her pleasantly.

"And please, don't worry about high school drama. Kurt and Mercedes help me out. We stick together, through slushies and solos. I'm fine, I promise."

"Kurt's the tuxedo Neko dating Dave right?" Santana had been trying to pay more attention to who was in the Glee club with Rachel but between her own classes and practices she wasn't able to remember everyone.

They had left the park and were walking down Rachel's street, the end of their date almost in sight. "Are your dads upset with you going out with me? Being a wolf and all." Santana knew her family tended to frown on dating outside of your breed. She hadn't told anyone at home she was on date with a Neko.

Rachel's house's front light was on as they walked up the walkway to the front door. Santana faced Rachel and took both of her hands into her own. "I had a great time, Rachel."

Nodding Rachel replied. "Yes, that's Kurt. Mercede is the tortoiseshell Neko." She was surprised that Santana had known that at all, but it just made her smile more.

As they neared her house, Rachel laughed lightly. "No, my fathers aren't upset. They get a long quite well with Canines, actually. And, though there's never been a Werewolf in the family, I do have a few dog shifting cousins. Long story short, they're a bit... nervous... given the reputation your kin have when it comes to Nekos, but my daddy works with your father, I believe. So that helps. He doesn't know your dad very well or anything, but they've had passing conversation here and there, I'm told."

Finally, they reached her doorstep, and Rachel felt herself blushing all over again, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and giggling. "So did I... Um... I'll see you at school on Monday, yes? And... I may or may not have put my number in your phone when you weren't looking." She reached up on her toes, pecking Santana's cheek softly. "Goodnight, Santana Lopez. Be safe, and thank you for a wonderful evening."

With that, two seconds away from squealing happily, Rachel quickly went inside and shut the door behind her. She ran all the way up to her bedroom, jumping onto her bed and hugging her pillow close, a face-splitting smile stretching over her lips without restraint.

She couldn't wait for Monday.

The light by the door being flickered snapped Santana out of her daze. Her mind was still spiraling from the tiny kiss to her cheek. That patch of skin feeling hotter than the rest of her. She knew she looked like a love sick pup standing on the front stoop of the Berry's home.

Shaking her head to try and clear the pink fog from her brain, Santana started for home. Images and sounds of Rachel playing through her thoughts as she walked. The sound of her laugh, and the twinkle in her eye when she smiled. How graceful her tail moved. Santana wanted to touch her tail, it looked like it would feel like silk. Most of all Santana was dwelling on that heavenly scent that was Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A study date turns into more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Foxchaos.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:  
>  Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
>  Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Chapter 4

It was with a squeak of surprise that Rachel found her back on her mattress and wrists held next to her head, Santana Lopez smirking down at her before leaning in and-

"Oh my gods EW SANTANA STOP-!" The werewolf continued laying sloppy kisses all over her face, and Rachel squirmed, giggling as she attempted to buck the stronger girl off her, to no avail.

They had been doing homework, a study date, so to speak. Three weeks of flirting and a second date had brought them to this point, and the neko couldn't have been happier. However, she HAD planned on actually doing homework. Had even made some sandwiches (extra chicken for Santana) and drinks to keep their minds fresh. It had been working for all of two hours, until she found herself lifted up off the floor without warning, tossed onto her bed, and pinned.

She felt the werewolf start to nibble playfully at her neck, tickling the sensitive skin there, and shrieked as she was taken over by another fit of giggles, her body arching and twisting, but unable to get even close to overpowering Santana. "EEK! Noooo! S-Santana- That isn't- You're not be-being f-faIRRR!"

"Not my fault you're so hot. Have to touch." Santana nuzzled into her neck and lapped at the skin in sloppy wet licks not even trying to be sexy. She grabbed the collar of Rachel's top and growled as she shook her head in a show of playful aggression causing Rachel to shriek and laugh more. Santana really enjoyed the play Rachel and her had fallen into, made her feel like a puppy rolling around.

Santana started backing up on her hands and knees as she tugged at the collar, Rachel following her as she tried to free the shirt from Santana's teeth. The slight pain of Rachel biting her had her releasing the shirt and giving a small tiny plaintive howl. "I must call my pack to defend me from the fierce calico Neko."

Pouncing once again on top of Rachel, Santana started snorting and rubbing her face along Rachel's side nibbling lightly on the girl. When Rachel asked though her breathless laughing what she was doing, Santana responded. "Checking for fleas."

"Jerk!" laughed Rachel, twisting her more flexible spine and managing to nip at Santana's bicep. She knew that Santana probably had barely felt anything, but the girl let go anyway- at least for a few seconds, before sitting down firmly on Rachel's pelvis and pinning her hands above her head.

Rachel pouted playfully, tail coming up to glide around Santana's toned, flexing arm muscles, and she giggled. "It seems the big bad wolf as caught me. What shall she do with me, I wonder. Woe is me~"

In truth, she wasn't scared at all, but she was a little turned on at this point. The small, random shows of strength that Santana would do throughout the day, probably without thinking about it, made the neko's heart jump in her throat. Every so often she'd be hyper-aware of muscles flexing under taunt skin, and when Santana would pin her, both in mock and purposeful dominance, tingles would race up and down her spine.

Sort of like they were doing right now, actually.

Santana laid down fully on top of Rachel and sniffed at her jaw, letting her tongue dart out and touch the skin. "I really like your scent." She leaned up and watched her hand as her finger traced the velvet edge of Rachel's ear. "Did you know that calico's are the rarest color for Neko's? And I have one right here that's letting me touch her pretty fur."

A shiver went up the neko's spine, fluffing out her tail and making her back arch up into the werewolf atop her. Her ears twitched, a blush heating up her cheeks, and Rachel let out a shaky breath. "I- I could say the same, you know. You're an Alpha. Heir to one of the largest packs in Ohio. And you're here, in a little neko's bed."

A soft purr began rumbling from her chest as her eyes closed, content to have Santana's warm body pressed against her own, persistent and strong fingers scratching behind her ears and down her neck.

Feeling the vibration against her chest caused Santana to let out a yearning whine before she could stop herself. Seeing that the immature puppy sound didn't disturb Rachel, Santana took a moment to study her relaxed content face as her hand kept exploring her ears. The full plump lips of Rachel's mouth beckoned and Santana found herself answering the pull as she gently placed her lips on hers.

Eyes snapping shut in pleasure as her throat let out a rumble of her own at the divine feel of kissing Rachel for the first time. She brought her hands down and cupped Rachel's jaw as she eased them into a soft rhythm of moving lips and teasing tongues.

Rachel gasped at the sudden, soft pressure against her lips, eyes flying open for a moment, only to flutter closed, arms wrapping around Santana's neck to draw her closer.

This was incredible.

She let Santana lead, submitting to the kiss without thought, as she relaxed more and more, her legs fell open, allowing Santana to settle on her more fully, tail curling around the were's leg and purrs getting louder.

Rachel didn't have anything to really compare the kiss to, but that was okay, because the way that Santana's tongue was pressing against her own, guiding it and forcing her mouth open a little wider, was completely amazing, and she didn't notice her hips rolling up until she felt them bump against Santana's own pelvis, causing her to mewl in surprise and unbidden arousal.

A neon sign seemed to go off in Santana's head, blinking brightly as it alerted her to the fact that she was now fully between Rachel's legs. In that instant she was extremely aware that her cock was nestled right against the top of Rachel's pubis. Santana deepened the kiss enjoying the feel of Rachel clinging to her as she subtly started to rock her hips against her.

"Damn Rachel, you're getting me hard." Santana dipped back down to claim Rachel's lips again. Rachel kissing back had Santana beaming inside. They hadn't made it official that they were girlfriends but the two dates they had been on were Santana's best. She nipped Rachel's bottom lip, "I want to touch your tail."

With a low moan, Rachel widened her legs, gasping quietly when she felt Santana's large hardness rub against her more purposefully.

"I... Okay... Um... Just be... Gentle? It's sensitive."

Santana slid to the side, Rachel following to lay on her side facing her. She tried to maintain eye contact with Rachel but the sight of the gorgeous tail she had been admiring since she was able to get a good look at it, rose up behind Rachel and flicked lightly. Tails had always fascinated Santana and the Neko races diversity of color and patterns in their tails were the best. One of the few races that showed their tails constantly without shifting.

Santana had been curious about them since she first saw a Neko on television when she was a pup. When Santana was in kindergarten she had grabbed a fellow Neko student's tail and had had her parents called to pick her up. Since that brief grab she hadn't touched a Neko's tail. She didn't want to spoil this opportunity now that Rachel was letting her.

Licking her lips as she reached out, Santana let her fingertips ghost over the fine hairs of Rachel's tail, a shiver of excitement running through her. "It's so soft." Santana sat up and rolled Rachel to her stomach so she could get better access to her tail. Laying her head down by the base of her tail where it came out of her shorts, Rachel's scent was stronger there and Santana could smell the hint of arousal.

Rachel was purring, the sound vibrating deeply in her chest as she stretched out, a shiver running up her spine at every gentle touch. No one had ever touched her tail like this, ever. It was either pulling, or in Santana's sister's case, biting. But oh... this was much better...

"Mmmnn... That... that feels g-good..." the neko murmured, her claws digging into the sheets as her hips rolled down, her arousal increasing by leaps and bounds it felt like.

Santana pressed her nose to the soft hairs and took a deep inhale, letting Rachel's scent fill her. Taking a firm but gently grip on Rachel's tail, Santana stroked all the way to the end. It was a new feeling to identify that as she stroked Rachel's tail she became harder.

Swinging round, Santana pressed her bulge against Rachel's ass as she rubbed her face against the Neko's tail. Little growls left Santana's throat as she ground against Rachel and nuzzled her face against the tail, loving the way it felt on her skin.

A long, pitched whine escaped Rachel's lips, and immediately she pushed back against Santana's bulge, whimpering as she felt it firmly against her covered ass. The room felt hot, her skin hotter, and her panties felt completely ruined with wetness. Thinking was difficult, and Rachel couldn't stop the small, mewling whimpers as she laid herself flatter to the bed, ass going up instinctively and tail lifting as well.

Rachel would have sworn she was in heat again, had she not already have gone through it and known better.

Santana noticed the arch of Rachel's back and the way she was pressing back, close to presenting. She moved Rachel's tail, rumbling in approval as it wrapped around her waist as she laid across the small Neko's back. Biting the back of her neck instinctually, Santana held Rachel in place as she hunched her hips into the right alignment.

Low growls left her throat as she thrust and pushed against Rachel's clothed ass. Feeling her cock press against the covered heat of her pussy. This was further than they had ever gone but Santana was in a haze and powerless to stop her body from responding to the signs Rachel was giving off.

Thinking was beyond Rachel at this point. It was like a fog had fallen over her the moment Santana had bitten down, soft but firm, and she rumbled deep in her chest on her next exhale.

She could feel it, herself getting closer. Hips pushing harder, Santana's strong body covering her own and pressing her down, keeping her in position, hard thrusts and pussy clenching and-

"Sweetie- pie! We're home!"

And suddenly the fog was lifted, Rachel's entire body jolting, hard enough to knock Santana back as the neko practically flung herself off the bed in surprise and mild panic. Breathing hard, face flushed and body still quivering with arousal, she managed to reply back "Be right down, Daddy!" with relative firmness.

Santana sat on her butt where she had landed from Rachel's jolt. She was still dazed and she could feel the wet spot on her boxers from the pre-cum she had produced. It took several moments for Santana to fully comprehend the situation. "Oh, shit. Your dads. Are they going to be pissed I'm here?"

Standing up, Santana rubbed at her hard on in an effort to get it to go down or at least not be so noticeable. She hadn't officially met the Berry's yet and meeting them after almost mounting their daughter wasn't ideal.

Santana went over to Rachel and tried to help as best she could to fix Rachel's hair so that it didn't look like they had been rolling around. "Should I sneak out?"

Clearing her throat, helping Santana fix her own hair as well before going over to open her window and let some fresh hair in, Rachel shook her head. "No, chances are they already know you're here. Your scent is all over the front door, for one, and you left your shoes down there. Just... Well, you'll be meeting them sooner than expected and I apologize for that."

With a sigh, Rachel grabbed new clothes, headed to the ensuite bathroom. "I'm going to change quickly. They won't come up here, so open the door, and..." she glanced at Santana's erection. "Um... maybe take care of that if you can?"

With that she hurried into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning heavily against it as she exhaled deeply.

This was going to be interesting...

Take care of it, if only it was that simple. Santana opened Rachel's bedroom door and started pacing the length of the room. Her Papi had told her once walking was a good way of getting rid of unwanted erections when she was younger. Now was a good time to try. Feeling herself softening, she bounced on her toes relieved to feel her cock going down. She wouldn't be able to deal with the embarrassment of meeting Rachel's dads with an erection she had achieved with their daughter.

Walking over, Santana stood in front of the window in a small hope of having the breeze blow Rachel's scent off of her. Get yourself under control, Lopez, you can do this. Rachel came out of the bathroom dressed and hair perfect.

Santana held her hand out for Rachel to take. "Ready when you are."

Rachel nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she replied, grasping the offered hand tightly.

They went downstairs, and Rachel led Santana to the kitchen, where she knew her dads would be.

"Princess cakes!" Her daddy, a taller man with thick rimmed glasses and a casual suit walked over, arms out. Rachel rolled her eyes, but moved forward to hug her father.

"Hello, Daddy. How was work?"

"Oh, you know. Fabulous as always."

Before Rachel could respond, her dad, LeRoy, was approaching as well, wrapping Rachel in a hug and pulling away with a smile, before turning his attention to Santana. "Pumpkin, who is this? Don't just let the poor girl stand there alone."

Rachel went back to Santana, taking her hand and tugging her forward. "Dad, Daddy, this is my friend, Santana. We were doing homework before you got home."

Santana held out her hand and shook first the light skinned grey tabby Neko with the glasses and then the dark skinned grey Neko. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Rachel is a wonderful friend. Real smart too." Santana snapped her jaw shut and stepped back behind Rachel. She wasn't used to being intimidated, especially by felines, but these were Rachel's dads and she needed to impress them to make Rachel happy.

The two men nodded, smiling. "We're glad to hear that," Hiram, the grey tabby spoke. "She's never had a werewolf for a friend before. So this is very exciting."

"Oh gods... Daddy, really?"

The two men laughed. LeRoy, the grey neko, wrapped his arm around Hiram's waist. "Alright, alright. Why don't you two get back to homework while we work on dinner. Will you be staying, Santana?" he asked.

Santana smiled nervously, she felt like the two men could read her mind and see what she and Rachel had been doing and were going to spring the trap on her. The little hairs stood on her neck and before she could think before speaking she blurted out. "I'm dating your daughter." Immediately slapping her hand over her mouth and feeling nowhere near being the alpha werewolf that she was.

Eyes wide at her own embarrassing actions, Santana turned and quickly left the kitchen. Locking herself in the small downstairs bathroom, she splashed water on her face. "You're a disgrace to the pack, scared of cats. What kind of werewolf are you?" She muttered to her wet reflection in the mirror.

The nekos blinked, all at once, exchanging glances.

"Well... She certainly has a flair for the dramatics... I think she'll fit right in," Hiram said, finally breaking the silence. LeRoy grinned, nodding.

"I agree! So jittery for a werewolf, though. Isn't she the heir to the Lopez pack? Don't you work with her father, Hiram?"

"Indeed I do. Haven't had a chance to speak to him in a while, though."

A throat cleared, and the two men looked at a frowning Rachel, hands on her hips in disproval. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what, sweetie?" asked LeRoy, though he was smiling.

"Freaked her out."

Hiram chuckled. "We didn't think she'd react quite like that, in our defense. Didn't you tell her we already knew she was courting you?"

Sighing, Rachel shrugged. "I didn't think about it, to be honest. We're not an official 'thing' yet, technically, so..."

Nodding, Hiram walked over and gave her a small hug. "Go and make sure she isn't trying to escape. We'd feel bad. We'll stay out of the way until dinner, alright?"

Thanking her fathers with a kiss to the cheek each, Rachel headed down the hall to the bathroom, knocking on it gently. "Santana...? Are you okay...?"

Santana opened the door a tiny bit to peek out at Rachel. "Are your dads going to kill me? Should I leave? I didn't mean to say that, I swear." Rachel pushed the door open wider causing Santana to step back. "Are you mad? I'll make it up to you. Somehow." Santana retreated from Rachel until she bumped into the toilet and flopped onto the closed lid. "You're really pretty."

Laughing lightly, Rachel straddled Santana's lap, cupping the Were's cheeks and drawing her into a long kiss. It was fairly chaste, but firm, and after several long moments, Rachel finally pulled back.

"They already knew we were dating, just not 'official'... yet. ... That said, please relax? My fathers aren't angry, though they do apologize for shaking you up. We have the evening to ourselves until dinner, and although we can't offer you huge steaks, I'd very much love for you to stay and join us. Please?" she asked, nuzzling her face up under Santana's jawline and against her neck.

Bringing her hands up to Rachel's back, Santana held her close as she nuzzled against her. Breathing in Rachel's scent, letting it calm her frazzled nerves. She had never really courted anyone before and the thought of meeting the parents of someone who she actually cared for deeply hadn't crossed her mind.

Santana nuzzled into Rachel's shoulder nipping and licking in comfort. "I want to stay." They sat there holding each other for several more moments. "What do you want to do until dinner?"

Purring at Santana's affectionate nips and licks, Rachel snuggled into the taller girl more, resting her head in the crook of Santana's neck. "Hm... Cuddling? Maybe a nap? We uh... just need to keep the door open. And make sure that, you know... We don't go too far."

That was easier said than done, Rachel knew. Even just sitting like this on Santana made Rachel ache a little. She could feel the girl's powerful, muscular thighs under her, and the strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her more against soft breasts and toned abs.

It was maddening.

"Sleepy kitty." Santana stood up holding Rachel. "Better get you to bed." Santana walked them back up the stairs, Rachel purring as she was carried. Rachel's door was wide open and Santana walked in and laid Rachel on her bed curling up behind her. "Would your dads be upset if we shifted?"

Santana pulled Rachel tight to her front as she waited for the answer. She wanted to expel her anxiety by taking her more commanding wolf form. Shifting had the effect of calming her considerable when she was riled up in some way.

Rachel's only answer was to shift, transforming into a small calico right before Santana's eyes. The neko yawned widely, stand up and arching her back before kneading against the covers as she turned herself around a few times, before finally laying down on her side, curling up into a small ball of fur up against Santana, and closing her eyes. Her side moved up and down rhythmically with her loud purrs, and Rachel reveled in the extra heat that Santana, as a Were, gave off.

Nekos had higher temperatures as well, but there wasn't quite like cuddling up to a warm and cozy body.

Especially with the way that Santana's scent wrapped around her so completely.

Santana stroked her hand down Rachel's spine in a pet. "Your fur is so beautiful, Rachel." Santana shifted to her wolf, shaking out the black fur once the shift was complete. Nudging Rachel's small head with her nose and licking the side of her neck. She wasn't as graceful with her larger body as Rachel's tiny cat.

Laying down, Santana did her best to curl around Rachel. Not getting as close as she wanted, she gently bit the scruff of Rachel's neck and pulled her against her chest. Licking the ruffled fur in apology for her rough treatment.

Chittering in mild annoyance, Rachel shook head out, rolling over so that her back was away from Santana, face and legs curled up against the wolf's thick black fur. Soon enough she was purring loudly once more, ears relaxed and eyes completely closed. She took deep, long breaths, inhaling Santana's scent fully each time, her purring only increasing in intensity and contentment.

Santana delicately placed her large front leg over Rachel's tiny body and snuggled down into the bed letting out a contented huff. Tail wagging when Rachel started to knead against her furred chest. The little paws gripping and releasing her stirring pleasant feeling up in her belly as she dozed off with her tiny friend, hopefully soon to be girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Santana and Rachel must face a difficult hurdle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Tumblr  
> Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
> Foxchaos.tumble.com

Chapter 5

Pinkies linked, Santana and Brittany walked down the hallway of McKinley high. It was as natural as breathing for them to link up in this way, had been for over a decade. One of Santana's earliest memories was of her Mami taking her and her siblings to the park. She had seen the golden retriever puppy and was instantly drawn over to her. They had chased and play fought that day and solidified their eternal friendship from then on.

"Do you think Rachel will let me touch her tail now that she's your girlfriend?" Brittany asked.

It had been a week ago on her and Rachel's third date when Santana had made it official and asked Rachel to be her girlfriend. She smiled at the memory of Rachel bouncing and clapping with a huge smile on her face as she accepted.

"I don't know, Britt, you'd have to ask her." Santana answered.

"What about rubbing her belly?" Brittany asked.

Santana shot Brittany a sideways look of disbelief. Seeing how innocently sincere Brittany was she let the ire dissipate. "When she is in cat form?" Santana asked to clarify which of Rachel's bellies Brittany wanted to rub. Brittany nodded. "She's not a cat, Britt-Britt, she's a Neko. You'd have to ask her."

"I know she's a Neko." Brittany looked down at the floor as they walked. Swinging their linked hands, Brittany looked back at Santana. "Do you think she'd like to hang out with Lord Tubbington?"

"Britt, really, you have to ask her these questions. I just don't know." Santana replied, knowing Rachel probably wasn't going to be pleased by some of Brittany's questions but they were a couple now and she had to learn to deal with her best friend. Brittany was great and once Rachel adjusted to her filter less approach to life.

There was the sound of a commotion around the corner where Rachel's locker was located. Santana and Brittany picked up their pace and jogged around the corner to see a slushie mess on the tile and jeering jocks and cheerios. Quinn moving slowly way with a smirk on her face. Santana saw the empty cups in a few of the footballer's hands. The sugar and syrup coated scent of Rachel strong in the air.

A low threatening rumble filled the hall as Santana shifted into her eight foot tall hybrid werewolf form. Grabbing the nearest slushie cup holding jock, Santana lifted and tossed him into the crowd of onlookers. The boy's teammates rushed her then, Santana punching several of them before they managed to slam her against the lockers. Their upper hand was short lived, Santana slamming her fist into one jocks face before elbowing the next in the jaw. Biting and clawing the broke their hold on her. She crouched, teeth bared as she waited for them to advance again on her.

A large force hit Santana from behind knocking her to the ground as the jocks backed away. Snapping and trying to twist out from under the heavy weight on her back, Santana caught a glimpse of who had her pinned to the floor. Dave held her down with his body weight, barely managing to keep her under control. "Stop. Stop, Santana. Calm down."

Rachel hadn't known what hit her, honestly.

One moment she had been getting her books, and the next moment she was in full on survival mode, racing down the hall in her cat form, only to be hit full force with a wall of ice, cold pain. She'd nearly gone into shock, body curled in the puddle of cherry red slushie shivering and terrified, blood rushing through her ears and her entire world spinning.

Then she was being lifted up, unable to fight it as her muscles locked up tightly, and being rushed ...somewhere.

Now, the soaked, freezing cat found herself in a bathroom sink, warm water washing through her short coat. She hated being wet, but she already was at this point, and all her body could really identify was that this new wetness was warm and comforting and not sticky at all. Gradually, she became more self-aware, realizing that it was Mercedes diligently washing out her coat. The girl's hands were shaking, though, and when Rachel managed to look up, letting out a sorrowful yowl, she saw tears running down her friend's eyes.

"Those- those stupid, hateful, heifers. I should- oh if Kurt hadn't held me back-" growled the other singer, sniffling.

Kurt came in not long after, a mass of towels in his arms. "I got them from the mens locker room. They're clean, too." He was shaking as well, and as both of the smaller neko's friends began to dry her off, making sure to rub at her and working to get every bit of water out, the door flung open, slamming against the wall. Immediately Kurt was up on his feet, whipping around and hissing angrily as a low, low warning growl erupted from deep in his chest.

Brittany skidded to a halt, hands held up in surrender. "I come in peace." Kurt backed down only slightly sensing Brittany's truth. The sound of teachers herding students away was heard through the door. "San's in trouble. Figgins had Dave escort her to his office." Brittany stood on her tip toe to try to see Rachel behind the other two Neko's. "Is she hurt?"

"No, just frightened. That bitch, Quinn better watch her back." Mercedes said.

Dave sat next to Santana in the office. She knew Figgins wanted Dave there for his own protection. The Red-cheeked squirrel shifter was well known for being skittish around the predator breeds of faculty and students. Figgins started talking and Santana couldn't care to focus on the man, simply wanting to get to Rachel. Fighting her instincts were not her strong suit and sitting in the office was starting to grate on her already raw nerves.

"Ms. Lopez, you cannot go around beating up fellow students. It will not be tolerated. I'm left with no choice but to suspend you." Figgins stated.

Santana growled low in her throat at the squirrel shifter, Dave's big hand squeezing her shoulder reminding her of the authority Principal Figgins had. "How long?" She asked.

"One week. If this behavior continues, it will result in an expulsion. Do you understand, Ms. Lopez?"

"Don't call my parents." The reality of the situation starting to become very clear to Santana. The suspension would be the least of her worries once her parents found out why she was suspended.

"I already have. They are on their way to pick you up." Figgins informed her.

Santana dropped her head to her chest knowing that whatever freedom she had before with Rachel was about to be eradicated. Her parents were not going to be pleased with her actions. She wanted to howl and cry. She only hoped they would let her see Rachel, to make sure she was alright.

Ten minutes later, a towel wrapped Rachel, still in her cat form, was being carried to the office via Kurt, Mercedes glaring at anyone that even glanced in their direction. They found Santana in the waiting room, and immediately the neko set his friend on Santana's lap.

"She won't stop shaking, and I know it's because she needs you to hold her. She's really freaked out and scared," he told the Werewolf, looking all together frazzled and frustrated at everyone around them. He and Mercedes had never necessarily liked Santana Lopez, mostly for the fact that every so often she had some choice words to say about nekos. But having since started dating Rachel, the Werewolf had obviously been making attempts to curb the learned behavior toward their kind.

If nothing else, both nekos knew that the girl was good to their friend, even if she was rough around the edges.

Almost immediately once she was in Santana's arms, Rachel began to calm down, snuggling tightly into the towel and against her girlfriend's chest, purring loudly; though more out of the need for self-comfort than that she was actually content.

Santana pressed her face against the exposed fur of Rachel's head, her tears falling silently. "I messed up, Rachel. My parents are on the way." She nuzzled against the bundle in her arms seeking comfort from her tiny girlfriend. Her mind and heart glad to see Rachel was unhurt. Deep down she knew this may be the last time she was able to hold Rachel. Her parents were not very inclusive Werewolves, tending to be breedist to non-canines. Neko's had always been a sore subject around the den. Santana didn't know why.

Santana raised her head and sniffed the air, eyes going wide, her parents were close. Standing up she placed Rachel gently back into Kurt's arms. "Leave. All of you, please." She scratched at the back of her head in agitation. "Kurt." She called out. "Take her home please." Kurt nodded and left the waiting room.

Moments later, her tall six foot four father walked in followed by her mother. The scowl of disapproval etched into his face. Santana sunk to her knees whining pitifully in forgiveness. "Maribel, see our daughter to the car, please. I'll talk to the principal." Antonio said.

"Come, Santana." Her mother said. Knowing not to hesitate Santana got to her feet and followed her mother, head down.

Rachel mewled at Santana, confused as to why she was being taken away. She managed to scramble out of the blankets enough that she was able to look over Kurt's shoulder, staring back at Santana, ears down as she let out a heartbreaking yowl just before Santana was out of sight.

It was Saturday, and Rachel hadn't seen, nor heard from Santana since Thursday. And it was not being kind to her.

She had told her fathers everything, and they had been eager to thank the werewolf for defending her. However, when they had attempted to contact the Lopez family, they had been unable to do so, and now both men struggled to console their daughter. Just getting her to eat properly was difficult, and Rachel had gone through the rest of the week listless and feeling numb.

Every text she sent came back "Not Received", and when she tried to call Santana, it went straight to voicemail.

Now she lay in her bed, window opened, just in case, curled up in her cat form in a tight ball on top of one of Santana's hoodies that still smelled like her.

Santana walked back into Mckinley after her suspension. The last week had been hell. Her parents had lectured her the moment they had arrived home. She had bowed her head in supplication as they berated her for defending a mere Neko, getting suspending over one at that. It was a disgrace to the pack and she had been raised better. They had taken her phone and blocked her internet. She hadn't felt so isolated in her whole life. The worst being not able to contact or see Rachel. Her Papi had driven her to school this morning reminding her to not get into trouble and to stay away from the 'Berry Neko' as he called Rachel.

Avoiding eye contact with everyone that she could she went to her locker and retrieved books. Looking at her new schedule to see what classes she had first, growling lowly at her Papi for having Figgins change her schedule to ensure she had no classes with Rachel. She wanted to rage and fight over all the suffocating changes her parents had implemented in the last week. Giving her a curfew and driving her to school each morning. She wasn't a criminal and didn't appreciate being treated as one.

Closing her locker, she turned and saw Rachel standing at the end of the hall staring at her. Her big brown eyes filled with hope as she clutched her tail. Santana swallowed thickly, looking at the tile she turned way and walked toward her first class, feeling the prickling of tears in her eyes.

Rachel wasn't sure, but she was pretty sure she physically felt her heart break. Without warning, she let out a small sob, and that cued the tears.

She couldn't move, feet frozen to the floor as she watched Santana walking away from her.

Just barely, she felt Kurt nudge her. "Rachel... It's time for class..." he said, trying to get her to move. But the smaller neko just shook her head, another sob clawing its way from her throat.

Kurt felt his chest constrict, and, making a decision, he swallowed thickly, managing to guide Rachel to the auditorium.

As Rachel collapsed against him, crying and asking him over and over again what she had done wrong, Kurt held her tightly. He took only a few seconds to send a quick text to Mercedes, then focused his attention back to his sobbing best friend.

Mercedes was on the war path.

It was the end of the day, and neither Kurt nor Rachel had been in any of their classes, and she knew exactly why.

Barreling into the H.A.T locker room, the neko stormed right over to the Captain. "YOU BITCH" she yelled, slamming Santana's locker shut, the taller girl barely managing to get out of the way in time. "I don't know what the hell went down, but you fucked up real bad, Lopez. If you decided that you couldn't handle the bullshit that comes with dating a neko, fine, your loss. But at least woman up and TELL HER." She sneered, barely restraining herself from slapping the Werewolf. "I was starting to think you were pretty cool. You made Rachel happy. But now? You're just like every other canine in this stupid town. A pack-happy coward."

With that, not caring to stick around to hear Santana's excuses, she turned on her heel, headed toward the door, tail bristling and ears flat against her head.

The loud bang of Santana's fist hitting the metal of her locker rang out. Mercedes was right but she didn't have to deal with Santana's parents. She wanted nothing more than to run to Rachel and beg for forgiveness, but she couldn't. Her parents had made it clear that she was not to have any contact with Rachel Berry. She didn't want to know what would happen if she broke that rule. She feared they would even move her to another school and then she wouldn't even be able to see Rachel in the halls.

Grabbing her bag she left the school and wasn't surprised to see her older cousin waiting to take her home. Sitting in the passenger seat she couldn't stop the jab. "Mami and Papi have you running their errands too, Rico? Thought you were more wolf than that."

"Stuff it, San. I don't know why they asked me to pick you up but they did." Santana clutched her bag as she stared out the window as he drove.

Two weeks.

Rachel had mourned her loss for two weeks, until finally she realized that Santana wasn't going to fight for her, and if Santana wasn't going to fight, then Rachel didn't have the power to fight either. After all, she wasn't in a position to storm the Lopez den and demand to be allowed to date the heir to the pack. Besides the fact that it would never work, it was physically dangerous for her to even attempt it.

So, she had picked herself up Monday morning of the third week, grabbed all of Santana's things, and thrown them in a trash bag to take to school with her.

If Santana didn't think she was worth going against the social norms, well, so be it. Rachel wasn't a damsel in distress, and she certainly didn't need a girlfriend to live or carry on. True, the singer had really thought that Santana and she were the start of something truly special. But, well, clearly it hadn't been special enough.

So, her mind made up, she assured Kurt and Mercedes that she could handle this alone, and after school (having not so much as glanced in Santana's general direction all day), the neko waited patiently for H.A.T to get out. Once she was sure that only Santana was left in the locker room, knowing that the Captain was always the last to leave, she walked in, straight up to the Lopez Werewolf, and threw the bag in her face.

"These are the things you left at my home. Since you have an inability to be near me, even for two seconds, I figured I would save time and simply give them back to you. Let your parents know that I shan't be a threat to the purity of their daughter anymore. Goodbye, Santana." She spun around sharply, jaw tight as she began to walk away, fighting back the tears in her eyes and the tightness of her chest.

Santana wasn't worth crying over anymore. The Werewolf had made her decision, and now Rachel felt that she had made hers.

The bag at her feet was like ice water hitting her entire being, a symbol of finality. She was in front of Rachel in one leap, hands on the small girl's upper arms as she pressed her back against the lockers. The kiss was filled with desperation. Santana couldn't stand the thought of Rachel ending their relationship. She knew she was the cause but she was a scared kid and didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let Rachel walk out of her life completely.

"Do you know how hard it's been to not see you, to not touch you? I'm empty without you." Tears fell from Santana's eyes as she hugged Rachel to her, resting her head on her small shoulder. "I've racked my brain every moment of every day to figure out how to be with you."

Santana stepped back, and slumped to the floor clutching her head as she cried. "Mercedes is right. I'm a coward. You deserve better."

Her first reaction, honestly, was to slap Santana.

Because how dare she kiss her and make her feel all these things after she had fought so hard to push them aside?

Still, Rachel let the kiss happen, though didn't dare to return it. When Santana stepped back, Rachel shook her head, tears of frustration edging on the corner of her eyes. "Don't," she hissed angrily. "Don't use me as your excuse. 'I deserve better' is the most cliché, ridiculously excuse for not wanting to try in the history of humanity. I deserve what I want and what I fight for. You deserve the same. If you won't fight for me when I have no actual way of being able to fight for you, then it has nothing to do with what I 'deserve', and everything to do with that you don't deserve. Because all I hear is 'you're not worth the fight Rachel, sorry about that but I want something easier'."

Standing tall, ignoring the tears trailing down her cheeks, Rachel swallowed hard. "You knew, deep down, that your parents would never approve. You knew that eventually you couldn't hide me, us, forever. You made those choices. I was just stupid enough to think that you would stand by them when push came to shove. Well. Shame on me."

She turned away again, fists clenched tight and footsteps heavier than before.

Santana blocked Rachel's path again. "I don't know how to fight my pack, my parents. I don't know what to do. I just know I want you." Santana reached out for Rachel but dropped her hand instinctually knowing the touch wouldn't be welcome.

"I don't want you to break up with me. I just need some time to figure this out. Please, Rachel?" A tiny whimpering whine left Santana's mouth.

It was the whimper that did her in. All of Rachel's resolve crashed, and before she knew it she was crumbling to the ground in tears. She barely registered Santana catching her and holding her close, small fists hitting the girl's chest uselessly, only vaguely aware that Santana would barely feel it. "You didn't call. Or send a note. Or anything. And I cried every night and I- I left my window open! And I just thought- that maybe-" Her words were broken off by more sobs as she instinctively curled into her... girlfriends? Ex-girlfriends?, body.

"I'm so mad at you!"

"Be mad at me, I deserve it." Santana held Rachel close as they knelt on the floor. "I don't have a phone anymore, or internet. They cut me off. I was afraid they might have sent me to another school if I didn't listen and then I wouldn't have been able to even see you."

Santana nuzzled against Rachel's neck glad to be able to feel the familiar comforting sensation again. "I would have come to your window every night if I could have found a way."

Squeezing her eyes tight as the tears welled up, Santana knew she was going to be in for it if her parents found out she had disobeyed them. Her cousin was probably sitting out in the parking lot waiting for her as he had been every day since she had returned to school. "I don't know how to fix this. They have me being watched constantly. My cousin, Rico, picks me up from school every day."

Kissing the top of Rachel's head she let her tears fall. "I want to be with you, but I don't know how."

Swallowing her tears down, Rachel went into thinking mode, pulling herself together as her brain shot into high speed. She helped Santana stand up, hands working to dry the girl's tears and ignoring her own, nodding her head. "Okay. Okay." She gulped down air, straightening her back. "H-here's what we'll do," began the small neko.

"You'll come to school, per normal on Friday. But when the bell rings, I... I want you to skip out, and come to my place. I'll tell my dads I don't feel well. Honestly, they'll probably know what's going on, but I'll talk to them tonight about what's going on with your parents. We'll- we'll make a plan. Or something. I don't know yet. But you need to keep your parents unawares as much as possible. And when they ask about my scent all over you, say that I screamed and yelled and broke up with you, okay? Take your clothes with you. It will be more legitimate that way."

Rachel had to force herself to step back and stop nitpicking at Santana's clothes then. She ached to touch the girl, but knew that any extra touching would distract them now, and only get more and more of her scent on the Werewolf.

Santana nodded along as Rachel made the plan. Her heart was beating double time at the possibility of being in Rachel's arms again. Leaning down, Santana kissed Rachel softly. Their lips moved languidly nothing like the desperate kiss earlier. "I'll scent your locker every day until Friday."

Santana knew she was pushing the time, if she wasn't careful Rico would come looking for her. "I have to go, I don't want Rico to come looking." Rachel nodded and Santana snagged another quick kiss before stepping away and grabbing the trash bag of her stuff. "I'll go, and…and then you. Alright?"

Running through the halls after receiving the go ahead from Rachel, Santana burst out of the doors to the parking lot. Rico was walking toward the building. "It's about time."

Santana held the trash bag up. "I was getting yelled at." Once in the car, Santana looked back and saw Rachel walk outside.

Rachel was an actress, and an excellent one at that. She all but stomped out of the school, only glancing toward the car that Santana was in long enough to glare harshly, before whipping her head around and walking to where Kurt was waiting to pick her up. Her back was straight, jaw firm, giving no sign that she was anything but absolutely done with Santana Lopez.

In the safety of Kurt's truck, though, she let the mask fall.

"We- we talked," she said, and Kurt started up the vehicle, waiting for her to go on. "Her... it's her parents. And yes, I know we knew that. But. Just. Just trust me, okay?" The other neko sighed, but nodded.

"Please keep your heart safe, Rachel..." he said, and Rachel sighed in return, staring out the window as Santana drove off out of the parking lot.

"I'm trying... I'm really, really trying..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Santana find a way to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Foxchaos.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:  
>  Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
>  Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Chapter 6

It was Friday, the moment of truth.

After several discussions with her fathers, they had decided on "You'll lose your computer privilege for the weekend, but fine" and that was that. They called the school, excused her, and Rachel was now waiting in her bedroom, window open, for Santana.

She was terrified, but incredibly excited. They hadn't so much as spoken or looked at one another since the locker room fiasco, and the only comfort Rachel had had was Santana's scent on her locker each morning. Rachel had returned the favor, "accidently" touching Santana with her tail when they passed in the halls.

Now, she hoped that somehow they could make a plan, anything, to make them work despite Santana's parents' clear and harsh disproval.

"See you at home, Papi." Santana said as she left her father's car as she had every day since her suspension ended. She jogged into the school turning to look back as her father drove away. Moving through the halls as quickly as she could without running she exited out one of the side entrances nearest to the woods that the H.A.T. used.

Since making the plan to meet at Rachel's house on Monday, Santana had been working out the fastest and most secluded route to get there. Shifting, she followed the woods to where they tapered off and became yards for the houses closest to the school. Sticking close to bushes and fences, cars and other objects that would conceal her.

The weak spot in her route was Rachel's street. She would be without cover for most of it since she had decided to not go through the neighbor's yards. Sprinting along the sidewalk of street, Santana saw Rachel's house, the side gate shut. A small hindrance to her plan but a burst of speed and a surge of power to her back legs and she easily leapt over the gate.

Shifting back into human form, Santana moved around to the back of the house and looked up at Rachel's window. A smile stretched her lips as she saw it was open. It took little effort for her to navigate up onto the small roof and into the window. Rachel made a small shriek at Santana's sudden appearance in her room. "Miss me, kitty?"

Rachel was on Santana the moment she was safely in the room, practically jumping on her and hugging her tight. "You've no idea," she breathed out, burying her face against Santana's neck and inhaling deeply. Immediately her girlfriend's scent washed over her senses, and she clung to the werewolf all the tighter.

Inhaling Rachel's scent and holding her almost brought a tear to Santana's eyes. Being apart had been a constant struggle. "I missed you. I missed this." Santana lifted Rachel up and her legs immediately wrapped around her waist. She felt Rachel nip at her neck and she let out a happy rumble at the possessive action.

Santana gently bit down on the muscle of Rachel's shoulder, her eyes following the erratic movements of Rachel's tail. The slightly rough rasp of Rachel's tongue on her neck had her issuing a low murmuring grumble of contentment. She licked at Rachel's neck, both expressing themselves more on their animal side.

"B-bed," Rachel gasped breathlessly, hips rolling against Santana's toned abs. She felt on fire, skin burning and insides hot as she was pressed down against her mattress and Santana's powerful body covered her own.

Without thinking, Rachel connected their lips, moaning as she felt her girlfriend's tongue push against her own, and her tail wrapped itself around the werewolf's leg as her claws dug into her shoulders. "Missed you. Need you," she whined between scorching, possessive kisses.

She knew they should be talking, planning, that making out could wait until they had figured out how to be together. Damn if she could stop herself now though with her girlfriend all but ripping her clothes off. As they kissed, Santana shimmied out of her letterman jacket. She wanted to keep removing clothing, her temperature running hot and her cock growing hard.

"Rach…" Cut off by Rachel kissing her. "Rachel." She managed to get out after pulling away. They were in a very seductive position and she didn't want to push for anything Rachel didn't want but it was becoming hard to think with her cock hard and the way they were grinding against each other. "Stop, baby, stop. We…we uh, we have to…to think."

Some part of Rachel absolutely agreed with Santana.

Thinking was good, talking was also good.

But the majority of Rachel was too focused on the hardness pressing between her legs and Santana's scent wrapping around her. "Later," she breathed out, nibbling on the girl's jawline. "Talk later. Touch me. Now." Mind buzzing, Rachel reached a hand down between them, pressing it against Santana's crotch and groaning at how thick and hard the werewolf already felt.

"Oh God... You're huge, San."

"Grrr." Santana pulled Rachel's hand off her crotch. "You can't touch me like that." Being the responsible one at the moment was killing Santana. She wanted to bare them both and mate. The way Rachel was acting, it wasn't a hard assumption that she wanted the same. Still, Rachel was a virgin and Santana didn't want her to give in if she truly wasn't ready. It may lead to several sessions with her hand later tonight but she had to do the right thing.

Quickly and easily as she could, Santana removed herself from over Rachel and took a few steps away from the bed until her butt hit the edge of Rachel's desk. She held her hands out in front of her as if she were warding off an attack. "Rachel, clear your head for a moment, please." The ache in her dick was screaming at her to get back over to Rachel and enjoy herself but she couldn't without knowing Rachel was completely onboard.

Rachel whined, curling up into a ball on her bed, pillow over her head as she breathed in and out. Not having Santana right up against her certainly helped, but she couldn't deny that she really, really wanted the werewolf on her; preferably also in her.

Finally, having a few minutes of breathing in her own scent from the pillow, she huffed, remaining as she was while she spoke.

"You suck..." she pouted, closing her eyes tightly, trying to relieve the ache between her thighs. "You could have at least fingered me..." She blushed, surprised a bit at her own forwardness. On the other hand, before Santana had been separated from her they had done more than enough heavy making out, and a few grinding sessions.

"Fuck." Santana ran her hand over her face, closing her eyes. She wanted to bolt across the room and pounce Rachel. She was seventeen, she wasn't ready for such hard decisions yet. Rachel was exhibiting all the signs of readiness and she was across the room like a pup. Growling, Santana kicked her shoes off and unfastened her pants.

"Fuck it." She leapt onto the bed and threw the pillow off of Rachel's head. The kiss was messy, all fangs and tongue as they squirmed and ground against each other. "I want you so damn much." Rachel's legs were tight around her hips, her cock feeling the heat coming off of her genitals. She wanted to sink into that heat.

"Yeessss..." hissed Rachel, wrapping her arms once more around Santana's neck, her legs around her waist. She's nervous, of course. Santana is huge, especially by neko standards, and Rachel honestly doesn't know how she'll take Santana all the way without being in pain. She's lucky that she doesn't have a hymen like some, but that doesn't mean it will be much easier.

Still, the warmth of Santana's powerful body and heady scent of pheromones is making her soak her panties, and she trusts Santana, more than anyone.

"S-strip me," she pleaded, biting Santana's shoulder possessively, tail tip playing against the thick bulge covered by the girls jeans and underwear.

"Are you sure, kitty? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want." Santana nipped and bit at Rachel's neck and collar. Her hand slipped under Rachel's shirt to palm her flat stomach. Santana felt her pelt line sprouting up her spine. She was going to cum in her pants at the rate they were grinding. It felt so good though to have Rachel back in her arms.

Santana knelt up and stroked Rachel's tail, a low rumble leaving her throat at the teasing appendage. Pushing Rachel's shirt up, Santana kissed the taunt plane of skin, licking and teasing her belly button with her tongue. She felt the tail wrap around her shoulders.

"Yeah-" moaned Rachel, back arching up. "Just... slow... T-to start... You're so thick, Santana... So big... It's incredible..." She wanted to be able to take it all, and maybe she wouldn't be able to, at first. But they had all day, and Rachel was intent on putting it to very, very good use.

"M-maybe.." she flushed, "um- e-eat me o-out first?" she managed to ask. "I just- I want to be r-ready for you. Wet, soaking. Open. And- I already feel so close. It won't- it won't take much. Please. Baby, please."

"Where'd you learn to talk like that? You're going to have me busting in my pants." Santana pulled her shirt off and tossed it, not caring where it landed. Reaching under Rachel she pulled the Velcro tail flap open and then pulled the cotton shorts off her height defying long legs. Growling when she saw the absence of panties on Rachel. Her girl wanted to be eaten out, she could do that. Santana pushed Rachel's legs apart and whined in appreciation. The sight and smell were the sweetest and most alluring she had ever experienced.

Laying flat, Santana nuzzled and licked at the crease of Rachel's hip. Running her fingers through the soft orange and white trimmed hairs. "I love your colors." Swiping her tongue up the cleft of Rachel's sex, she growled deeper at the taste. She wanted to shift and prance in dominance. Leaning back in she lapped, her tongue running the length of Rachel and ending with a firm flick to her hard swollen clit.

"Ohgod-!"

Immediately Rachel's back arched sharply, hips being pinned down, harder this time, by Santana's arms, and she moaned, head thrashing and toes curling as she grabbed the sheets tightly in her small hands.

It wasn't the first time Santana had eaten her out- they had done it once before- but God... Santana just knew how to use that tongue.

No... this wasn't going to take long at all.

"D-don't tease, baby. Make me cum for you. Make me flood for you. Please."

Santana took Rachel's clit into her mouth and bit down gently, she remembered how she had liked that particular stimulation from the one other time she had been graced with the flavor of Rachel. The reaction was almost instantaneous, Rachel's hips arched hard into Santana's mouth. She kept her arm across Rachel's hips keeping her anchored to the bed. The flavor of Rachel's cum changed as she came into Santana's mouth.

"Shit." The shift came upon her with barely a moment's notice. She managed to roll away from Rachel as her body morphed into her wolf. She shook out her fur and could feel her erection heavy and hanging between her legs. She hadn't had an involuntary shift happen in years. Not letting it take away from the day, she pranced around the room, head held high.

Huffing and panting, still swirling with pleasant hormones, Rachel moaned as Santana rolled off of her and shifted. She wanted to be amused, because the prancing was... adorable almost. But she was too turned on, her insides too hot and her body not nearly sated enough.

With a whimper her hand went between her legs, and she started masturbating fiercely. It's not enough by any means, but if Santana was going to stroke her ego, Rachel was going to stroke her pussy.

"OhGods, oh- oh-" She's sensitive still, extremely so, and every rub over her clit aches in exactly the way she wants it to. She turned over to her stomach, free hand clutching her pillow as her fingers bury themselves in her sopping wet pussy and her chest rubbed pleasantly against the sheets, her ass rising up just slightly. "Santana- stop playing" she pleaded. Rachel knew, she knew she was being ridiculous, and maybe a little too high strung, but Santana's pheromones are everywhere. The powerful, dominating musk invading her scenes, making her squirm and clench. The neko's instincts screamed at her to be mounted; it was all she could think about.

Santana jumped on to the bed and walked over Rachel. Her fur rubbing against Rachel's bare bottom. She knew she could mount Rachel easily in this position. Closing her eyes, Santana focused on shifting back to her human self, she didn't want their first time together to be a frenzied mount. She groaned at the constriction of her pants and underwear over her cock as her clothes returned.

With considerable willpower, Santana got off the bed again. She removed the rest of her clothing and returned to Rachel's side. Taking the girl in her arms she turned her to face her. "Rachel…Rachel. Focus for me, kitty." Rachel blinked rapidly and after a moment zeroed in on Santana. "There you are."

Pulling Rachel's shirt off and finding no bra, Santana laid kisses across her chest as she rolled them to where she was over Rachel once again. She settled between Rachel's legs and hissed at the pleasure of being skin to skin for the first time.

A wave of almost calm washed over her, bringing her up from her daze, and Rachel sighed shakily as Santana kissed her chest, then whimpered as their skin connected.

"N-nervous," the small neko admitted, clutching to Santana's shoulders once more. "But... But I want you, so badly, Santana..." It's different, now that they're ready to go there. Part of her just wants Santana inside of her, rutting and pounding, while another wants it slow and gentle, just being allowed to feel the werewolf over her, pushing in and out steadily. Overwhelmingly, though, she feels ready because it's Santana.

Their relationship is still quite new, but Santana's scent alone it both frenzy inducing and incredibly calming, and when the stronger girl holds her close and kisses her neck and jaw carefully, there was nothing in the world that made Rachel feel safer.

She jerked as she felt the thick cock slowly rubbing up and down her flushed, wet pussy, and practically melted into the mattress. "Mmmmm..."

"Like that? Feels good rubbing my cock through your pussy. Going to feel better once I'm inside you." She gripped her cock pulling the foreskin back she ran the tip of her glans along the soaked heat of Rachel's pussy. "You feel so good, Rachel." As they kissed Santana slotted her cock into the dip of Rachel's entrance.

"Ready?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

Santana placed Rachel's arms around her and rested on her forearms. Truth be told she was nervous as well. She cared about Rachel and this wasn't a simple rut. She wanted Rachel to remember her first time as being a cherished memory and not a cautionary tale. Kissing the side of Rachel's neck, Santana pushed her cock in, penetrating Rachel.

"OoooOOOOooohhh..." The moan ripped from you throat, her claws digging into Santana's tough skin and legs tightening their hold around the werewolf's hips as the long, thick cock slowly pushed against her tight walls.

It didn't... It wasn't painful so much as just... there. It was persistent, and constant. An undeniable stretching that brought tears to the corners of her eyes and molten heat to the pit of her gut. "Ooohhh San," groaned Rachel, biting once more into her girlfriend's strong neck and breathing in deeply through her nose, nostrils flared and eyes dilated, wide and black.

By the time Santana was bottomed out, pelvis to pelvis with her, Rachel was dizzy with ecstasy and pheromones.

She whined into Santana's skin, tail curling tightly around the girl's powerful thigh, in approval.

She was nearly panting as she waited for Rachel to become accustomed to her cock. She knew she was large, that her girth was considerable. The sting of Rachel's nails and fangs in her skin hit her low in her gut calling to her wolf. Biting Rachel's shoulder she started to thrust, the silky feel of Rachel's tail sliding against her leg.

"You're so tight, kitty." Santana licked her bite mark before biting down again as she established a steady rhythm. The slide and push of Rachel around her cock as she fucked, beyond what she had imagined. Everything felt so much better than her previous matings. There was a more to what they were doing than just two bodies meeting.

Rachel was having trouble speaking; every thrust in stole her breath away, and each time Santana's dick dragged back, pressing against her g-spot and quivering walls left her shuddering in its wake.

It was... "In-credible..." she groaned, eyes closing as her hips began to roll up smoothly, meeting Santana's own. The whole thing felt too natural, as though they had done this already, hundreds of times even. But Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. Santana's body was absolutely surrounding her, pressing and pulling at her, and the teeth in her neck had Rachel's instincts rattling to her very core in pure submission.

This wasn't going to last much longer than her first orgasm, she knew, and there was no guarantee that she would even cum this time, judging by the way Santana's thrusts began to get sloppier and sloppier. But that didn't matter either, because everything was so good, and so-

"Oh- Gods- San- What's-" She whimpered sharply as felt something push against her already tight opening, and before she could get another word out, it felt like it was popping in sharply.

Rachel yowled in pain, high pitched and sharp as every muscle in her body tensed and her claws broke skin on Santana's back.

Santana hadn't noticed her knot forming until it was inside Rachel and expanding. Her eyes snapped open at what that meant. Her knot was inside Rachel. She lifted her head and looked down at Rachel's pain twisted features. "I'm knotting." Her eyes rolled up as her body was taken over by pure pleasure. She didn't know where she fell just that she did. Her brain was exploding in kaleidoscopic colors as her body began to feel electrified.

Time seemed to slow and Santana felt like she was out of her body. She was vaguely aware that she was tied with Rachel and ejaculating. She didn't have a care in the world, finding ones mate should elicit a more pronounced response but the bliss she was feeling didn't allow her that.

The pressure surrounding her cock and knot were her tether as she seemed to float in euphoria. She had never taken any drugs but she suspected what she was feeling at that moment was what drug users chased.

Rachel wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore; pain, pleasure, aching, and stretching, stinging, but thrumming electricity up and down her spine. Her breaths were quick and slightly irregular, and the tears in her eyes welled up, sliding down her cheeks as she tried to keep from spinning out of control. At least, that's what it felt like might happen, and it sort of scared her.

"S-san-" she choked out, practically clawing into the girl as her body shook and curled into the girl above her. "San- it-" Hurt? Felt... She wasn't sure, couldn't place it. Biologically, Rachel's body wasn't equipped for a knot, and didn't know how to accommodate for it in the moment.

She could feel her girlfriend cumming hard inside of her, and it sent a rush of satisfaction through her in steady waves, slightly easing the sharp, almost cramping sensation that the knot continued to fill her with. It wasn't enough to bring her earlier euphoria back, however, and the neko couldn't do much more but cling desperately to Santana and hope that she'd come to her senses at some point, preferably enough to explain what was going on in full, and maybe sooth her suddenly confused and frazzled nerves.

None of the books she had ever read had prepared her for this.

Santana blinked a few times, Rachel's room eventually coming into focus. She could hear Rachel's pained gasps and feel the tension in her body. She licked the side of Rachel's neck trying to sooth her. The immense pressure was still surrounding her cock and she knew she was tied. She hadn't expected to knot and knew Rachel must be freaking out by the invasion. She wanted to feel guilty about how great she felt filling Rachel with her cum but she couldn't.

"Rachel." Santana nuzzled her neck trying to sooth the tension from her body and also trying to not move and keep their pelvises tight together. From her lessons she knew trying to break the tie early could result in injury to the mate and she wasn't going to risk hurting Rachel permanently.

"You're mine." Santana's body felt lethargic and weighted down as she continued to pump prostatic fluid. She wasn't sure how long they would stay tied.

Whimpering still, Rachel swallowed thickly, eyes tight as stray tears continued to make their way down her cheeks. "P-please," she whined, "S-sappy c-celebration later. Cuddling and- and soothing slightly p-panicked girlfriend now." At least, she decided, she wasn't angry. Anymore. It had been her initial reaction, a fairly normal neko reaction, actually; to a sudden, possibly scary or unwanted intrusion?

Santana was lucky she hadn't become a whirlwind of claws just out of instinct.

So was she, actually, now that she thought about it. The idea of this huge, throbbing knot being forcefully ripped out of her did not sound pleasant in the least.

"J-just- M'really happy. Promise. But- also in- q-quite a bit of- confusing pain and p-pleasure sensations. And I'm trying really, really hard to c-control the instincts telling me to scratch your eyes out."

"Don't try to pull away. I have to shrink first or it'll really hurt." Santana kissed all over Rachel's face. Nuzzling her where she could reach without moving. "Thank you for not attacking me." Santana nipped and teased Rachel trying everything she could to soothe her newly discovered mate.

"We're mates." She was still wrapping her head around the discovery that Rachel was hers and that no one could dispute that claim now that she had knotted her. Unlike the other canine shifters, werewolves only knotted during mating when they found their lifemate.

The kisses helped, as did, Rachel realized, Santana nuzzling and speaking. Especially the speaking. Hearing Santana's low, soothing voice was like warm water over sore muscles, and the neko, after several minutes, finally smiled. It was small, and she was still wincing, but her body didn't feel nearly as shaky, and her tail had relaxed again. Her thighs were still twitching hard, cramping up, and she was still very much uncomfortable, but on the other hand...

"G-guess your parent's c-can't keep me away anymore," she chuckled hoarsely, forcing out a slow, deep breath.

"Keep t-talking? Please? It… it really helps."

"No they can't. I don't think you'll want to hang out with them but we won't be forbidden to be with each other now. I'm pretty sure I'm facing another punishment though." Santana gently scratched the spot where Rachel's ears connected to her head. The soft fine fur was a stark contrast to her long brunette hair.

Santana could feel herself starting to ease up on her spurts. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but when I pull out, it's going to cause a big mess." It was several minutes later after more nuzzling and kisses and talking that she felt her knot start to shrink. A few more and she was able to pull out with a wet squelch, and a small flood of her fluids spilling onto the bed from Rachel's body.

The mess was the least of her worries, as she was flooded with relief as the softened cock and shrinking knot finally slipped from her stretched, soar channel. Her legs and arms fell to the bed, muscles losing most of their tension all at once as she released another heavy sigh.

"We..." she bit her lip, "we definitely need to... figure that out... I mean, the knotting thing..." Sniffling, letting the last of her rampant hormones and shakiness fall away, the neko finally opened up her eyes to look at her newly found mate. "I definitely want to be able to handle it on a regular basis, but... well... practice. And... a lot more preparation..." Rachel reached up, pulling Santana down for a soft, gentle kiss, pulling back after a moment to nuzzle her cheek. "You'll have to be very patient with me. I'll... I'll be honest, you definitely enjoyed that more than I did. I don't regret anything, at all. Not even a little. But it will be some time before we can be on the same level without me... you know... blocking your knot."

The scent of their mating filled the room. Santana knew Rachel's fathers would smell it the moment they arrived home. The knowledge did nothing to damper the pride and happiness she was feeling at finding out Rachel was her mate. Nuzzling and rubbing against Rachel, Santana maneuvered them around until she was curled tight to Rachel's back, and arm and a leg stretched over the small Neko protectively.

"I should have prepared you better. I didn't know I was going to knot. Block my knot as often as you want. I want you to feel amazing the next time we mate and all the times after." Santana was finding it hard not to stroke and pet her girlfriend, the urge to keep licking and nibbling on Rachel filling her. She wanted to comfort and protect her mate. These feelings were not completely new but more powerful than she had ever felt before.

She was nearly covering Rachel as she continued to lick and kiss her neck and all over her shoulder and back. Her wolf was telling her to clean her essence from between Rachel's legs but Santana resisted, not taking Rachel's threats of clawing her as idle. She could still feel her pelt line along her spine and mildly wondered why it hadn't receded yet. The few times she had been turned on enough for it to sprout, it had retracted immediately after her orgasm.

The knotting itself may have been painful and unpleasant, but this part Rachel decided she could definitely get used to. She reveled in the werewolf's touch and small, affectionate nibbles, and the tongue soothed her sore and bruising neck deliciously.

"Mmmm... it's... okay..." she murmured, eyes closing in contentment finally. "Just... keep doing what you're doing... It's really nice.."

Eventually, her frazzled cat calmed and relaxed completely, and Rachel was limp and purring, a puddle of happiness in Santana's arms. She couldn't recall when she had ever felt this... invulnerable, protected even. Not since she was a little, helpless kitten curled up into her daddies' arms or against their chests.

Finally, she let an exhausted, but happy giggle. "Hehehe... We're mates... That means you have to cuddle and kiss me forever, you know," she teased.

"Try and stop me. I'm yours and you're mine. You'll carry my pups and be my alpha mate." Santana could feel the gouges from Rachel's claws on her back and smell the small amount of blood from the wounds.

"You marked me well, I don't think the scratches on my back are going to fade any time soon." She covered Rachel's skin again for the numerous time with licks and delicate nibbles. There was a clear bite bruise on the muscle at the join of shoulder and neck. The mark stirred the wolf inside her at seeing her claim. "I'm going to stand by you always."

"Santana... no talking about a litter, which mind you could be kittens as well, until we're out of college," was all Rachel said in reply, still smiling. With a yawn, she curled back into Santana more, and within a few short minutes, was fast asleep.

A few hours later and Rachel was dressed, as well as Santana, and she was fiddling around in the kitchen attempting to throw something together for dinner. Her fathers would be home very soon, and not only that but both her and her girlfriend had woken up incredibly hungry. They had gotten cleaned up together, but Rachel knew that her parents would still smell Santana all over her. It was inevitable, and part of the reason why she wanted to have dinner made for them.

Serious conversations such as this were also done best on a full stomach.

Santana ached when she wasn't touching Rachel. She had stood close to Rachel while she moved around in the kitchen fixing dinner, her hand lightly on her lower back. She scratched at the pelt line on her back, her bra strap pulling the hairs. Rachel shooed her away a few times while she was cooking when Santana kept getting in her way, but she would return moments later.

"Are you dad's going to be upset?" Santana asked as they sat at the dining table holding hands.

Rachel had to hold back her laughter several times as Santana continued to try and brush up against her or touch her. It was strange, in a way. She had read a little bit on werewolves and their mating habits, and being extra... touchy-feely, so to speak, had been at the top of the list almost. But that didn't mean it wasn't amusing to her, especially since nekos and cat shifters alike were not nearly as glued to the side after mating. Her fathers had told her that mates were much more cuddly, but clearly not even close to how Santana's breed felt, given that Rachel herself, though not annoyed by it, didn't feel quite as much need to constantly touch or be next to Santana.

As they sat, dinner in the oven to stay warm (salmon fillets with herb potatoes) she let Santana take her hand and tightened the hold a little, smiling. "Mm...? About you being my mate...? No. Confused perhaps, as it's quite rare for inter-breed relations. And... nervous. I can see them being nervous. Not about you, they know you. But your pack." Rachel bit her lip. "Honestly, I'm nervous about the same. They may have to accept that we're mates, yes, but that doesn't mean they have to be nice about it at all..."

The cat in her was still, rightfully, anxious around werewolves and dog shifters. They were so much bigger and stronger on average (though not always), and if they wanted to make Rachel miserable, or scare her at times, they easily could; especially if Santana wasn't around.

"Expect to be treated politely with a cold shoulder. It's going to take quite a bit for my parents to warm up to you. The whole pack isn't like them. Once we have pups though you'll be welcomed with open arms." She knew the possibility of kittens was there but that concept was hard for her to wrap her mind around. She was an alpha, she'd produce pups.

Santana moved her chair closer to Rachel so that their legs could touch. Unable to resist, Santana pulled Rachel on to her lap and nuzzled her neck, dotting the skin with quick dabs of her tongue. She wasn't usually this affectionate after mating and simply attributed the new urges to finding her lifemate. She wasn't feeling the need to mate with Rachel, but to just keep in contact. The touch of her skin soothed Santana's wolf.

Scratching at the pelt on her neck, Santana whined. "Why is this still here? It's driving me nuts. Pelts should not be under clothes."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Or kittens, dear. And again, a litter isn't on the table until after college."

Just then, the door opened, and Rachel stood up from Santana's lap. She quickly kissed her mate in apology, then turned to greet her fathers.

"Hello dad, daddy! Dinner is ready, and I have news for you," she said. She stopped a few feet from them, and they sniffed the air. Hiram shook his head, sighing with a small smile.

"I thought you two were going to talk, Rachel. We didn't allow this just for you and Santana to canoodle all day. That was not the agreement." LeRoy nodded, frowning slightly. Rachel sighed.

"It wasn't intentional, and we have news. Good news, mind you. But also very important news that we're glad to have found out sooner rather than later."

The two male nekos exchanged glances, and LeRoy tsk'ed. "Welll. Let's sit down for dinner then. Always best to talk about important things over a hot meal. Is Santana still- Ah, there is she. Hello, Santana."

Santana stood up and clasped her hands nervously in front of her. She couldn't shake the intimidation of the Berry men no matter how she tried, even with Rachel assuring her that they were not trying to make her uncomfortable. Now she was standing before them after spending the day in bed with their daughter. "Hello, Mr. Berry's. Have a nice day?" Rachel returned to her side and took her arm, cradling it against her.

"It was pleasant." LeRoy sat down at the table. "Have a seat, Santana, Rachel was just telling us she has very important news. I'm sure it's safe to say it concerns you."

Santana sat down missing the warmth of Rachel, who had gone to help her father bring out dinner. "Yes, sir." She sat up straight as she waited for the rest of the family to join them. LeRoy seemed to have the more intimidating continence out of Rachel's fathers. She attributed it to his dark fur and complexion.

Surprisingly, Rachel returned with her Dad to find Santana still in her seat. She looked ready to bolt, but hadn't, and that was good progress.

Setting the food down as her father set the plates in front of everyone, Rachel smiled at Santana, then sat down right next to her. It was definitely nice that her girlfriend was left-handed. It meant Rachel could hold the girl's hand and still eat at the same time.

She waited a few minutes for everyone to get settled in, and then spoke up.

"Ahem, Dad, Daddy?"

Both men looked up expectantly.

"Santana and I have something very important to tell you."

The men once again exchanged looks, and LeRoy nodded. "Alright, kitten. Go ahead. We're all ears."

Rachel took a deep breath, "I'll get right to the point, and then we'll answer questions after, okay? Okay." Her grip on Santana's hand tightened. "Santana and I... We're- We're mates."

There was a long pause, both Berry men staring openly, when suddenly, there were several loud, almost pounding knocks on the door.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. We know Santana is in there!" came the stern voice of Santana's father. Rachel tensed immediately.

Santana felt the blood leave her face as she heard her father. The Berry men stood up and went to answer the door. She held tight to Rachel's hand as they followed at a slow pace.

"Sorry for the interruption, Hiram, but we're here to collect our daughter." Antonio Lopez said. Santana and Rachel stood by the couch in the living room as the adults spoke. She could see the tense set to her father and mothers frames and knew she was in trouble again.

Antonio spotted Santana and glared at her, causing her blood to run cold. "You." He pointed. "Get out to the car."

Santana surprised herself by shaking her head from side to side. The death grip she had on Rachel's hand helped boost her courage.

Antonio growled low and Santana felt the hair rise up along her spine. "Car. Now."

Swallowing thickly she spoke. "I'm not getting in the car, Papi." She raised her jaw just slightly as she saw her father's face start to redden and his eyes to take on a deeper amber color.

LeRoy and Hiram stepped in front of Antonio, a brave move when he was in the mood he was, the Neko men had smiles on their faces as they spoke. "Perhaps we can sit down for a moment together. The girls were just telling us some important news over dinner. I'm sure they'd like to share it with two as well."

Maribelle Lopez stepped up and took her husband's arm, hoping to defuse the situation before it became out of hand. "That sounds like a fine idea, gentlemen." Antonio turned his head after a moment and gave his mate a huff as he let her touch calm him some.

Now, seated at the dinner table again, Rachel is considerably more nervous than she had been before.

Her own parents are one thing, but Santana's parents genuinely scare her, at least Mr. Lopez does for sure. He's been steadily eyeing Rachel up since they sat down, and it's taken everything in her not to hide behind either Santana or her fathers.

Again she clears her throat, and swallows hard. "R-right. Well. So. A-as I was saying, um- T-today, Santana and I- That is to say, we uh- we discovered that..." She hears Mr. Lopez growl, and though she knows it's just in annoyance and impatience, as opposed to threatening, it makes her tail bristle in fear, and she rushes out the rest of her sentence; "Santana and I are mates. Lifemates."

"Impossible." Antonio's response is immediate. "There's no way."

Santana slammed her hand down on the table and growled at her father. She wasn't going to let him speak harshly to Rachel. "She's my mate, Papi. I knotted." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Berry's look away.

"She's a Neko, Santana, you're a werewolf. You may have had an intense mating with her and be infatuated but she is not your mate." He said staring hard at Santana.

Leaning across the table she growled threatening her father for the first time in her life. She knew what had happened and wasn't going to stand for him trying to convince her she was mistaken. She took note of the flattened ears of her mate and the Berry's, fear wafting from them. She wasn't sure what she was about to do but protecting Rachel was the foremost thought.

A soft warning growl rumbled from her mother as she took hold of Antonio and pressed him back into his seat. "You two need to calm down. This isn't the place." With Antonio seated once again she turned her attention to her daughter. "Santana, take your shirt off."

Not taking her eyes off her father. "What? No, Mami."

"Do it, Santana, it will put all of this to rest." Maribelle said.

Begrudgingly she did as she was told and pulled her shirt off. "What does this prove, Mami?"

"Hush, Santana. Turn around." Santana turned slowly not sure what her mother was looking for. "There, Antonio, you can settle down now, unless you don't trust your own eyes. Put your shirt on, Santana."

"I can't believe this. A Neko for a mate. She's an alpha pup, she deserves a proper mate. Not a house cat."

"Excuse you, sir," spoke up Hiram, his ears still flat, but angled directly back as opposed to against his head, face hardened. "And exactly what are you implying? Because I assure you that our daughter is perfectly strong, intelligent, and more than worthy enough for your pup."

"Dad, it's fine," spoke up Rachel, shifting nervously in her seat, her hand in Santana's as she gently tugged her mate back down once her shirt was back on.

LeRoy shook his head, eyes also on Mr. Lopez. "No, sweetie, it isn't. As much as Mr. Lopez would like to think otherwise, a Werewolf is no better in any way than a Neko. And certainly there will be no insulting our daughter in her own home." He turned his attention fully to the alpha wolf, his hand going to rest on his husband's shoulder.

"You don't have to like it, Antonio. But our daughters are mates. You will respect our daughter, and us."

"You're right, I don't have to like it." Antonio stood up and started walking to the front door. "Santana. Car. Now."

"No." Maribelle said walking up to her husband. "You need to calm down." Turning she looked back at her daughter. "Home by eight, Santana. And, yes you're in trouble." The alpha couple walked out of the house.

Santana's head fell to her chest as the repercussions of what her mother had implied. She knew they wouldn't separate her and Rachel now but there was going to be a lot of restrictions and privileges taken away she was sure.

"All right, girls, now that that is over. Some ground rules." Hiram said as he smoothed his shirt.

Rachel straightened up immediately.

"Door open at all times," Hiram began, and Rachel nodded. She had expected that. "Neither your daddy nor I expect to be able to stop you from having sex completely. But we insist you stay safe. Rachel, you're on your medication, but we would like Santana to one; get tested, as a precaution, nothing more, and two; wear a canis condom as an extra precaution."

"Yes, Dad," Rachel replied obediently.

LeRoy spoke now. "No skipping school anymore to have sex. And Santana? We will decide when and if you are allowed near Rachel during a heat period. If you try to sneak in without us knowing, there will be consequences. And rest assured, we have a high pressured hose we've been saving for these very moments."

"Also," Hiram added, "we expect that all school work and extra-curricular activities be kept up on. Finding your lifemate is not an excuse to forget about the rest of your life, or your other friends. School is exceedingly important. And while we can't outright forbid once you both turn 18, we strongly encourage you both wait until you're mid to late 20's before you marry and start thinking about a litter."

Again, Rachel nodded. That had been her own plan, anyway. One that she had been insisting on impressing upon Santana.

Hiram continued, this time looking to Santana. "We know that Werewolf and Neko culture varies greatly. Santana, you're probably dreaming about a litter of pups already, or sweeping Rachel away to hide her in a den and keep her safe and protected forever. Or, well, something of that nature. She may be your mate, but she is still our daughter, and you've no... we'll say 'claim' to her just yet. We expect you to respect our authority, and Rachel's own independence. Please, try to remember that she isn't a Werewolf."

"Dad, I'm sure..." but LeRoy cut her off gently.

"Rachel, her eyes are nearly amber. And Hiram and I are all too familiar with Werewolves and their instincts. I am, after all, a psychologist with a specialty in Canis behavior. You'd... be surprised what her instincts might drive her to do."

"I understand, Mr. Berry." He was right, she was focusing on pups and protecting Rachel. The urge to take her away when her parents had arrived had been strong. She wanted to carry Rachel off somewhere secluded now and cuddle her. There had been too many challenges made toward her in the past hour.

"I'll protect and be good to Rachel." She reached around to her lower back and scratched at the pelt line. "I didn't know you were a Canis psychologist, Mr. Berry. Do you know why this won't go away?" she asked.

Rachel reached over and scratched along her spine, a low content rumble rolling out from Santana at the feel of her helpful claws. "Thank you, kitty."

Unseen by the two girls, Hiram smirked at Leroy and mouthed "kitty", and the man had to stifle a small laugh. He cleared his throat, then answered Santana.

"It's common amongst Werewolves, almost exclusively, to... how do I say this... fluff out when experiencing intense emotional or hormonal fluxuations. You've just found your lifemate, and your hormones are still regulating to that. It's another reason why you're probably incredibly physically needy right now, the idea of Rachel being out of your sight makes you anxious, and why you're still furry on your spine. It'll last anywhere from two to five days, but the itching will go away in a couple more hours I imagine." He smiled then, though it was more of a smirk. "I also highly, highly suggest not shifting for the next couple of days, unless you'd like everyone to see your penis."

"Daddy!" shrieked Rachel, eyes wide. LeRoy laughed.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but it's true. In her human form the hormones are more controlled, so I imagine she's not hard. But if she shifts I can almost guarantee she'll get hard instantly, not even because she's aroused. Unfortunately, as I'm sure Santana knows, arousal is not the only thing that causes an erection."

"Can we please stop talking about my penis? Thank you for explaining, Mr. Berry." Rachel scratching her back had her wanting to curl up on the floor and fall asleep, it felt so good. She hand reached under the shirt and was now scratching the fur directly. Santana's back was arched as she received the attention from her mate.

Santana was shifted laying on her bed. Shifting had been the only way she could find to stop the itching along her spine now that she didn't have Rachel scratching her. As she had expected her parents were waiting for her the moment she walked through the door at five to eight. She had been grateful to see that her father was calmer. The lecture that followed had been focused on her deceiving and skipping school and breaking her previous rules.

She agreed with the punishment for skipping school. She knew they weren't happy that she was mated with Rachel. They didn't bad mouth Rachel during the lecture which surprised Santana. She had expected to be subjected to hearing about how Rachel was unsuitable. Her parents had taken her phone, game system, laptop, and television away. She was grounded to the house for the next month, school and H.A.T. her only options.

None of that mattered though, she was mated to Rachel. They were together and nothing could take Rachel away from her. So she'd have to endure some boredom at home, but at least at school she could hold Rachel's hand and spend what free moments they had during the school day together. They even got to walk home together again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of finding out Rachel and Santana are mates.

Chapter 7

Monday morning, Santana had taken extra pride in her appearance. Her pony tail was high and neat, pelt brushed. She wanted everyone to see the pelt line, to know she had found her lifemate. She wanted the world to see how proud she was to have Rachel as her mate. The shirt she had chosen had small cuts in it running down the center of the back. If she could have gone shirtless, she would have. Leaving her letterman jacket and backpack home so as not to block the view of her pelt.

Walking up to Rachel's front door, Santana rang the doorbell. She was grateful to her parents for allowing her to once again walk to and from school. She hadn't seen or spoken to Rachel since Friday. She fussed over adjusting her clothes and stance, wanting to look perfect when Rachel opened the door.

It had been nerve wracking being unable to be near or hear from Rachel the past two days. She had spent considerable amounts of time looking out the window in a futile hope of seeing Rachel. Sunday night her father had surprised her with a couple books, one on Nekos and another on interbreed mates. Her Papi hadn't said much when delivering the books, just clasped her shoulder and said. "You're still my little alpha." An endearment he had used for her since she could remember. The moment had lifted her spirits. Over the last month she had been feeling as if she were a blemish to her parents. She knew it would take time for her parents to accept Rachel and her mate's bubbly politeness would speed that along.

Rachel opened the door and stepped outside. Santana pulled her flush against her body and kissed her pouring all her emotions she had been forced to keep from the small Neko the past two days, into the kiss. Stepping back, keeping her hands on Rachel's waist, Santana saw her beautiful tail twitching behind her. "Good morning, kitty." Santana took Rachel's pink backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Rachel took her hand and they began their walk to school.

Rachel hadn't known what to expect come Monday morning, but she had spent the majority of the weekend refusing to think about it.

Now, though, that was impossible.

In five minutes she would be meeting up with Santana to walk to school, enter hand in hand, and one way or another everyone would know that they were mates. Most likely due to Santana. Her fathers had warned her that the Werewolf might flaunt, and that worried Rachel somewhat. She wasn't used to that much attention in general that Santana would be sure to garner toward them, nor was sure exactly how her girlfriend was going to go about this…

She just hoped it was... tame... And that…

Well, Rachel really hoped that the flaunting wasn't because Santana had "won" her, or "conquered" her. While she had faith in Santana to not treat her as a prize or trophy, her instincts were still on high alert.

A knock at the door, followed by a text, and Rachel grabbed her bookbag and made her way downstairs. Her fathers were already gone, and as she slipped outside to join Santana, she locked the door behind her.

Immediately some of her frazzled nerves were smoothed over simply by her mate's presence, and she leaned up to kiss the Werewolf on the lips in a chaste peck. "Good morning, dear," she said with a bright smile. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"I'm on lockdown but other than that it was great. Didn't bother me at all to not have anything. All I could think about was this moment where I could do this." Santana bent and grabbed Rachel lifting the small Neko easily, Rachel's legs wrapping around her waist. Santana kissed Rachel, chasing her tongue with her own as she walked them down the sidewalk. She didn't care that she couldn't see where she was going, just that she had Rachel in her arms and was kissing her.

"Eeep-" Rachel's surprised squeak was cut off by the tongue in her mouth, and despite herself, she moaned, melting into Santana's arms and tangling her hands into the Werewolf's hair.

But when Santana started walking, Rachel pulled back, ignoring the way her thighs clenched a little tighter around Santana's hips, and the shiver that went up and down her tail. "You can't carry me all the way to school," the small Neko insisted. "I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't want anyone to get a free show."

Santana set Rachel back on her feet and took her hand as they walked. "True, we should charge. You're definitely worth paying for." Santana dodged the playful slap from Rachel. Nimbly evading the mock attack Rachel gave, Santana moved around Rachel darting in and putting an end to the confrontation with a lick to Rachel's cheek.

Mollified, Rachel huffed, managing a sharp poke to Santana's kidney. "Did you have coffee this morning? You're rather energetic for 6:30 in the morning. Normally I have to repeat everything three times and pinch your arm at least five times before noon rolls around," the Neko teased, weaving her arm through Santana's and continuing the trek to school.

"I did, just like every morning, but this morning I'm walking to school with my mate." Santana puffed her chest up even more as they walked. Other students could be seen as they drew closer to the school. "Check out my pelt line. I had Emanuel brush it for me." Santana dropped the bag and made to pull the back of her shirt up to show Rachel.

"What-" Then Santana was lifting her shirt up, and Rachel quickly stopped her, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Your pelt looks beautiful, Santana," she assured, having already caught a good glimpse of it due to the semi off-the-shoulder shirt that the Werewolf was sporting. "The rest of the school will also be able to see it without you stripping."

If this was what the whole day was going to be... Rachel had a feeling she was going to need a long, secluded nap.

Santana let her shirt fall back into place and picked up Rachel's bag. Rachel resumed her hold on Santana's arm as they continued to walk. "Tell me about your weekend. Also my dad got me a couple cool books to read. One was on Nekos, so I'm going to learn all your secrets." Santana beamed her almost goofy grin at Rachel. She was feeling on top of the world and everything was perfect. She had her mate and they could see each other. Santana would have taken them out into the woods to cuddle for the day in animal form if she could have gotten away with it.

Rachel smiled, sighing happily. "My weekend was fine. Dance class, vocal class, homework, and movie night with my dads. And while I'm not sure those books will tell you 'all of my secrets', they'll certainly help. I bookmarked several websites online on Sunday that specialized on Werewolves as well."

She pecked Santana on the cheek, then resumed walking. "Speaking of, before anything happens, I am laying down a ground rule or two for when we are in public- mainly school; no sneaking away for sex, because it's uncouth. And, please, no starting fights on my behalf. Getting kicked out of school, again, because of me will not help my standing with your parents. And frankly, neither will getting caught being naked or having sex on school grounds."

"I wouldn't risk exposing you to anyone." Santana wanted to pout at having the rules stated to her. She had no intention of having sex at school but having Rachel say so was another matter. She did agree with her on starting fights, but she would defend her mate. "I won't start any fights but if someone attacks you, I'm not going to stand by idle."

The high school came into view and more students were spread out on their way to the building. Some walking in clusters and others in twos or threes. Santana saw Kurt and Mercedes arms linked walking up ahead. "There's your friends, do you want to join them?"

Rachel smiled at Santana, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "Thank you. And eventually, I hope you'll come to consider them your friends, as well. In fact, come on." Without another word Rachel began dragging Santana along faster, calling out to Kurt and Mercedes as she did so.

The two turned, smiling and stopping to wait for them to catch up. Though it was clear they were weary of Santana, their friend appeared happy as ever, and that had to count for something. Though they'd still be watching the werewolf like a hawk for the next few weeks…

"Ready for another exuberant day of dodging the plebeians, Rachel?" asked Kurt as the four began to walk toward the school again. Laughing lightly, leaning against Santana's shoulder,

Rachel responded, "I am. Frankly, it's the... rumors I'm more worried about," she admitted. The Neko glanced up at Santana, then back to her friends quickly. "Everything is going to snowball once everyone... you know..."

Mercedes and Kurt nodded, having already been told the news. "Preach..." muttered Mercedes. "Hopefully no one makes a big deal out of it, though." Rachel agreed with a hum.

Too bad it already seemed like Santana herself was primed and ready to make more than a big deal out of it.

She hoped the articles she had read prepared her for this.

Santana let go of Rachel's hand and jogged the few feet to the door, opening it for her mate and companions. She walked behind Rachel as Kurt and Mercedes each had an arm and were talking animatedly to the small singer. Her eyes followed the sway and flick of Rachel's beautiful multicolored tail. A little rumble rolling up her throat when the appendage would touch her. She loved that tail and the girl it was attached to.

"Santana Lopez! You didn't." Screeched behind her breaking her out of her pleasant thoughts. Quinn stood a few feet away, hands on her hips and a scowl on her angry face.

"Didn't what, Quinn?" Santana asked, facing the young lioness.

"You mated." Quinn had the audacity to poke Santana in the chest. "Tell me it wasn't the house cat."

Santana growled low in warning when her space was threatened. "Don't touch me."

"It was, wasn't it? A fucking house cat." Quinn's face got redder as her anger rose. She looked past Santana and locked eyes with Rachel. "I see you later, midget." She shoulder checked Santana as she walked away.

"Stay away from Rachel, Quinn." Santana called after the retreating anger filled Cheerio.

The moment Quinn had rushed past them the three Nekos found themselves subtly stepping behind the Alpha werewolf, leaning away slightly as the lioness's anger became more apparent. When Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, the Neko steeled herself, refusing to flinch and thankful for her girlfriend remaining between them. Once the lioness shifter was gone, all three Nekos breathed a small sigh of relief.

Before Rachel could thank Santana, though, a couple of young men wearing H.A.T uniforms walked up grinning.

"Captain! Fuck yeah! Hi-five it UP!" one of the boys said with a grin; Josh Michaels, if Rachel could recall correctly. Another Werewolf, though not an Alpha. The others slapped Santana on the back and patted her shoulder, congratulating her on mating, and before long Rachel and her friends found themselves edged away as the rest of the Captain's team came up to show their support and fist bump her.

As Rachel watched, she felt her face get more and more red, and her stomach twist. Without a word she began walking to her locker, but it was impossible to ignore all the eyes on her, even with Kurt and Mercedes flanking her.

Opening her locker, letting out a shuddering sigh, Rachel shook her head. "And so it begins..."

Kurt gave her a sympathetic look. "It'll die down soon. Besides, I'm sure Santana won't-"

Suddenly they heard, "Dude, it was THAT good!?"

Rachel's face flushed deeper, her back stiffening and Kurt groaning.

"So much. Let's just say, you gotta get a girl with a tail." Santana smiled big as her teammates surrounded her and bombarded her with questions and congratulations.

"Did she take the knot?" Puck asked.

Dave shoved him in the shoulder. "Have some respect."

"What? It's a legit question." Puck defended.

Not thinking of how much she was sharing, Santana answered. "She did. It's fucking amazing. Like your whole world ends up centered around your dick."

"Damn, kitty got skills." Puck said winking suggestively at Santana.

"My kitty." Santana snarled a little before she could stop herself. She knew Puck really wasn't making a claim on Rachel but her instincts grabbed her before logic could.

"Chill, San. Rachel's all yours." Puck shrugged. "Besides, Quinn would skin me if I looked at her twice."

"You look at her twice and you won't have to worry about Quinn." Santana warned.

"I know." Puck backed up with a cocky grin before running off in search of the queen bitch knowing he would need to grovel at her feet for not being at her beck and call from the moment she entered the building.

Dave slung his large arm across her shoulders and pulled her away from the rest of the team as the conversation had shifted. "I'm proud for you, Captain. Just be good to her."

Santana looked up at the large boy. "I will."

She let Dave lead her through the hallway until they were beside Kurt's locker. Rachel and Mercedes were still with him talking about the upcoming Glee project.

All three Nekos looked at the duo in unison, then away, Kurt to his locker and Mercedes and Rachel to one another. Though Kurt did lean up to kiss his boyfriend, he didn't remain there, opting to focus on his two friends once he had grabbed his things.

Rachel didn't look at Santana at all. She was thoroughly embarrassed, especially since she had already heard two other classmates whispering to one another in the halls about how Santana had "finally gotten that stick out of her pussy". She had known that her werewolf girlfriend was going... prance more or less, but this was... It was only 15 minutes into the day and school hadn't actually started yet, and already Rachel wanted to curl up under something small and hide.

There were too many eyes on her, and not in the way she liked.

The bell rang then, and without a word to Santana Rachel hurried off to class. Part of felt bad, but the rest of her was just trying not to show how jittery she felt all of a sudden.

Or how, when she heard in passing two players from H.A.T wondering if Santana would be able to "sex her up" in wolf form like she had Brittany, her gut plummeted and chest constricted.

Santana started to go after Rachel when she felt a strong yet delicate hand on her forearm. She was mildly surprised to find it was Kurt who had stopped her. He shook his head at her and she understood his meaning. Rachel needed space. She felt her inner wolf whine at not being able to go to her mate, but she knew the boy was right.

"Umm…" Santana swallowed as she collected her thoughts. "I'll see you at practice, Dave. See you two around."

Santana walked to her locker, her ego dented and partially deflated. She didn't understand what had Rachel upset. Wasn't she proud to be her mate? She had thought she was. Maybe over the weekend she had thought about being Santana's mate and no longer wanted that.

Santana leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker. She felt like crying now. She didn't know what she would do if Rachel no longer wanted to be her mate. She wasn't even sure if that was possible, to deny a mating.

Gentle fingers stroked her pelt line. Santana didn't have to look to see who it was. There was only one person who was brave enough to touch her without permission. Brittany.

"You're pelt is really pretty, San." Brittany said as she continued to stroke the fur.

"Thanks, Britt." The soothing feel of her best friend helped ease her mind, allowing her to get her bearings and grab her books.

The end of the day came swiftly, though not swiftly enough for Rachel, and if she got one more question asking about the sex she had had with Santana, or how she managed to keep up, or if the Werewolf was as big as the rumors said, Rachel was going to scream. She slammed her locker door closed, letting out another long, heavy sigh as she willed herself to relax. The fur on her tail was puffed out, and every so often her ear would twitch in agitation.

A scent hit her, familiar and unwelcomed, and then Quinn Fabray was leaning against the lockers next to Rachel's own, smirking with crossed arms.

"I don't know why I was so worried. Should have known the little house cat couldn't handle it. In fact, I did know. And now Santana knows that, too."

Rachel's jaw tensed, and she bit back a hiss. "May I help you Quinn?" she asked, cold and civil.

The lioness shifter's smirk became toothier, and she leaned in closer, speaking almost directly into Rachel's ear.

"Did you know that Brittany and Santana used to go at it for absolute hours? Non-stop, Berry. Fucking one another's brains out in human AND animal form. Shifting between the two mid-orgasm sometimes. They'd sleep for a few hours, eat, and go for ten mile runs in their animal forms just because they could. Before they'd fuck in the woods again. And Britt? She could take all of Santana, in both forms. Loved Santana's big cock in her. They'd get kinky, too. Silks, blindfolds... I hear Santana really loves the sound of a flogger on Britt's bare ass."

Rachel wasn't sure she could handle hearing anymore. Already her heart was hammering in her chest as it constricted, stomach twisting painfully and every single doubt coming to head.

Suddenly the mating didn't seem so... perfect. It had hurt, she was still sore. She had been tired after only one round.

"There's no way you can keep up with her."

Quinn's voice broke through her haze, but in the worst way. She snapped back to reality, and was met with the very clear and obvious truth; no, she'd never be able to keep up with Santana. Not like Brittany.

But the Cheerio kept speaking. "What happens when Santana wants to go for a few more hours and you don't? You think she'll be happy? She might not say it, but she'll resent you. Slowly she'll get annoyed that you keep telling her you're too tired. She'll have needs. Needs that little, weak Nekos can't fulfill properly."

"Santana wouldn't-"

"Cut the crap, Berry. You know it's true. She's a young Alpha Werewolf. She's insatiable. And frankly, I feel sorry for her. Being chained to someone who will never be able to match her strength, or stamina, or speed. Her anything? She'll never be able to let loose with you. Always having to hold back. Worrying about hurting you. Feeling bad when she does... It hurt, right? Taking her cock? And her knot? Felt like you were splitting in half? What a mood killer..." Then, Quinn's nose twitched, and her smirk got even sharper. "Well, speak of the devil... See you around, Rachel."

And just like that the lioness was gone as quickly as she was there, leaving a shaken, numb-feeling Rachel Berry in her wake as Santana came down the hall.

"Hey…" Santana wasn't sure what type of reception she would receive from Rachel. It had felt like an eternity since she had seen her that morning. Even in the halls they would occasionally pass each other, Rachel hadn't appeared. Not seeing her mate had weighed heavy on Santana.

She could see Rachel wasn't in the best of spirits. "Ready to go home?"

Rachel gave a small nod and walked away from Santana. Quickly catching up to the small Neko, Santana placed her hand on Rachel's arm gently stopping her. Holding Rachel's hands, Santana ducked her head to look into Rachel's lowered eyes. "What's wrong, kitty?"

Santana wasn't sure she wanted to hear Rachel reject her but she couldn't stand to see her upset either. Whatever came out of Rachel's mouth, she would deal with accordingly.

Even if it cut her heart out.

Before she could stop them, Rachel felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and words fall from her lips. "E-everyone's right... I'm not a good mate for you," she choked out. "Too small... I can't- I'm not- Weak. And just. You'll..." The blood rushing through her ears seemed louder, and Rachel took several gasps of air to calm herself down, forcing out the rest of the words. "You- You just... deserve someone who can... actually keep up with you. In everything. Running, f-fighting, playing, and... and s-sex. And I can't... Santana I can't do any of that." Finally, Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and mate. She was shaking, tail between her legs and ears down.

"I'm just a Neko," she said, voice cracking at the word. "You'll ALWAYS have to hold back. You'll never just.. you'll never get to just let everything go and not worry. It's not fair to you... And... and I don't know what to do..."

With that, Rachel was crying, sinking to the floor and curling into a ball against her locker as the stress of the day finally hit her completely.

"It's just so- so OBVIOUS now. I'm a terrible mate. And yet I was so angry with you today because you kept flaunting everything and telling everyone about our sex even though I just- I couldn't even enjoy it completely because I'm too small and it's just- I don't know. I don't know what to do or how to feel and Quinn's right. Everyone is right," she sobbed.

It was a breath only before Rachel was wrapped in her arms. Santana held her crying mate. "You're mine. My wolf chose you. You weren't in heat. I was only being with you. And my wolf and your cat called to each other and they answered. You're my mate. You, Rachel Berry. Not Quinn. Not anyone else."

She had been so happy to show off her pelt and the pride she had for Rachel that she didn't consider how Rachel might feel. Or even if it was a Neko trait to hide their mates. Santana hadn't considered any of that. She had only followed what felt right to her and what was the norm for Weres. It was an honor for both people when they had found their mates.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to ever have sex with Rachel in her cat form and that didn't bother her. That was the only thing she saw that Rachel couldn't do. A minor thing as far as she was concerned.

Santana ran her thumbs under Rachel's eyes, wiping away the tears. The bleary brown eyes met hers. "Rachel, wasn't it you who only a few short months ago had me on my back admitting defeat? Had out fought and out run an Alpha? That was you right?"

Rachel gave a little nod. "And it was you who seduced me with your scent and your magical tail?" Rachel's lip gave a small twitch of a smile. "So totes my mate." Santana lowered her lips to Rachel's and kissed her.

After several long moments, Rachel pulled back from the kiss, leaning against Santana more. She still felt shaky, like she wanted to hide. But at least now she wanted to hide away with Santana, and not alone.

Several more minutes passed, and finally she spoke up. "When... when Nekos mate, they... it's private. It's a personal thing. In a way we take after normal cats, that we aren't over affectionate, or... or touchy after. But..." She swallowed heavily. "My fathers always told me that the most important times for two Nekos or cat shifters was that, a-after mating, to go about your day, but then, when it was time to rest, to just revel in feeling your mate with you... We don't strut... or prance... We just... WE know how proud we feel. And... it just isn't anyone else's business... So..."

A sigh, and Rachel took Santana's hand in her own lightly.

"So when you were just... talking about everything. About our sex, and the knotting... It just... I know it's different for you. How you see things. And I don't... I don't want to sound stupid, or that I don't respect that. I just felt... really exposed. It didn't feel personal or special anymore... Just... ...just that you had finally won the prize..."

Santana twisted her features at the word "prize". Rachel was no prize. She was her mate. A prize was the night of stupidity she spent with Quinn when the lioness was in heat. That was a prize. Rachel was beyond a prize. Rachel was her world.

"You're no prize. I don't want to hear you demean yourself like that again. The idiots in this school know nothing. You're not a prize." Rachel's lip trembled and Santana realized that she wasn't coming out clear.

"You are so much more. You are my world now. You're going to be my Alpha mate and bear my children. We're going to go through life together, chasing our dreams and supporting each other. Prizes don't do that. Mates do that. And you're my mate and I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Santana pressed her face against Rachel's hair, feeling her velvet ears flick against her cheek. "Fuck these bigots that live in this town."

A small, barely there laugh bubbled up from Rachel's chest. "I thought I told you not to talk about children..." But still, Santana's words, her touch, helped more than Rachel thought possible, and finally she let her body relax completely. "I'm sorry for ruining your good day..." she murmured more or less into Santana's chest. "...I guess... we have a lot to figure out... I mean, balancing each others breed tendencies... And I'm sorry for not talking to you right away, and instead shutting down... That's... sorta what Nekos, cat breeds, do. We try to find a place to hide until things go away..."

"My day isn't ruined. I have you in my arms." Santana stood up holding Rachel to her. She started walking out of the school carrying Rachel.

Santana's thoughts were racing now. Rachel was right, they had a lot of learning ahead of them. What was instinctual to one might not be to the other. Even with the day's events, Santana still wanted to take Rachel off somewhere and cuddle her. That realization comforted her.

Santana licked Rachel's neck. "Tell me more about this sex you mentioned not being good enough for. I need to squash those fears too. Exert my Alpha powers."

Letting herself sink into the security of Santana's arms, Rachel bit her lip. "...I may have... heard some things... About what you and Brittany used to do. Could do. Not just sex in animal forms, either. Just... the amount of sex you could have. How long you could go and how much she could handle in comparison to me... The running for miles, or play fighting, even just rough-housing... You can't tell me that, physically, we're very uneven. I have a lot of energy, even for a Neko, but it's nothing compared to yours. And, frankly, there is a chance where if you got too into it or something, you'd shift without realizing it, or... go too hard... It just isn't fair to you. That you can't completely enjoy sex. ...what if it's always like the knotting? What if it always hurts? Or you always are worried? Or you want to have sex and I'm not up for it, or I'm tired and you still have so much energy left...?"

"Whoa, whoa, Rachel. Ease up. Unless Brittany or I tell you what happened between us, don't believe anything. Whatever you heard has probably been exaggerated a hundred times over." Santana continued to carry Rachel across the parking lot. The small Neko barely put a strain to her muscles.

"Why would we need to run for miles? I know cat breeds don't run for miles, even the big cats. They're fast but they don't have the endurance for distance. We play every chance we get. I'm bigger and stronger than you. So what. I'll never forget the day you had me on my back. I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life."

Santana dropped a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips. "We'll discover our sex. It won't be like the first time forever. We just have to learn. And I'm not a beast. I'm not going to pressure you to have sex with me or expect you to always present when I want. I'm not that much of an asshole."

She pressed her forehead against Rachel's hair next to her ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm going to go slower the next time. I want you to feel good."

Finally her instincts calmed completely. Her tail lazily brushed against Santana's legs, and her ears were pointed forward, relaxed. She smiled. "You're the best mate any Neko could ask for," Rachel replied, kissing Santana's jawline. "...I wish you weren't still grounded, either. I want to take a nap with you, but you have to go straight home."

She was tired from the emotional day, but now, in Santana's arms and with her reassurances and soothing words, Rachel felt tired for other reasons. Her mate was warm and strong, and her inner cat wanted nothing more than to curl up against her, surround herself in Santana's scent, and fall asleep for a while.

Unfortunately, that would probably have to wait until Santana was out of trouble.

The first week of her grounding went by smoothly. Every morning and afternoon she walked with Rachel to and from school. She had spent her free time reading the books her father had given her. Week two she had finished the books and was starting to go stir crazy. Pleading with her father to let her have some form of entertainment on the grounds of good behavior. He had conceded and had taken her to the bookstore.

Armed with more books, Santana had spent week three learning even more on Nekos and Werewolves and interbreed relationships.

She paid extra attention to the chapters regarding Neko's mating traditions and their mating practices. She had found it quite odd to find out that a Neko's penis had small dull barbs around the ridge of the glans. She had looked at the picture of the penis diagram and compared it to her own. She knew it was petty but still felt werewolves had a better penis.

The third week of her punishment was also the same week Rachel was going through her heat. Every morning and afternoon, Santana would stand outside on the sidewalk in front of the Berry residence and stare and wave at Rachel as she looked out from the window. When she had knocked that Monday morning, Hiram Berry had met her at the door and explained the situation and what she was allowed.

The final week seemed to drag and fly at the same time. When in school and able to see Rachel the time went by so fast, but when away and at home, time slowed down. But the week did end and now it was Monday once again. She had walked with Rachel to school that morning and now they were walking home at the end of the school day.

The weeks had dragged by, especially her heat, but finally Santana was free to spend time with Rachel outside of school.

Overall, it hadn't been so bad, save for how slow time seemed to go when they were away from one another. No one had dared to mess with her besides Quinn, who was being more subtle about it, and the protection seemed to have extended to her friends, which pleased Rachel greatly. It was nice to see Kurt and Mercedes at the end of the day in the same clothes they had come to school in.

She was also making new friends; Noah Puckerman was turning out to be oddly sweet, and they bonded over their "mutt" status. Despite being amiable with Finn Hudson, the resident Great Dane of the school and ex-football Quarterback (now turned LaCrosse Co-Captain and Glee Go-Captain), her new status as friends with Noah meant that she saw him more often now, and he was also sweet in his own way. There were others from the H.A.T team as well, but overall, beyond Noah, Finn, Brittany, Tina, Artie, and Mike, no one else really seemed interested in actual friendship with her, Kurt, and Mercedes.

That was fine. Rachel felt she could only handle so many people anyway.

But the point was that over the past three weeks she had been kept busy, even without Santana; dance, Glee, vocal lessons, and now being invited to spend time with her new friends had Rachel out of the house more than in it. Her fathers had never been happier.

Yes, she still was getting more than a few sneers, and taunts, and every so often someone would make crude or vulgar comments or gestures toward her, but... it was hard to be upset when everything seemed to finally be looking up.

Not to mention there was hardly time to listen to naysayers when she was rapidly absorbing as much reading material on inter-breed relationships and werewolves as possible.

Apparently it wasn't completely unheard of for cat breeds and werewolves to mate, and there were even a few discussion boards on the internet for that very thing.

It was nice to know her and Santana weren't so alone.

Now, though, it was the end of school on the Monday that finally signaled the end of Santana's grounding.

Rachel had cleared her schedule completely, and was looking forward to spending time with her girlfriend, even if it was only until dinner time.

"So," she said, as they got closer and closer to her own home, "Any ideas as to what we're going to do tonight?"

Santana swung their joined hands as she thought about the possibilities of the night. She wanted to hold and touch and love on her girlfriend. Indulge in activities that they hadn't been able to enjoy in the last month.

"I'm thinking we can nap or get our sweet lady kisses on? I've missed being able to play with you. Rolling around with the puppy pack is lacking that special spark I get with you." Santana pecked Rachel's ear.

"We can also do homework if that's what you want. Long as I get to wrap myself around you while it happens."

Laughing lightly, Rachel leaned against her girlfriend and mate. "I finished all of my homework during my free period. So... I think some 'sweet lady kisses' are definitely on the agenda." She had missed feeling Santana on top of her more than anything else, except for feeling Santana wrapped around her.

The kisses stolen in the halls between classes just weren't enough. And during her heat all she had been able to think about was Santana rutting into her, long and hard as she bit her neck and made her submit to her wolf.

Even now just thinking about it made a small shiver run up her spine, and Rachel licked her lips. "And... maybe not JUST kisses..."

Santana smirked and leaned into Rachel. "I can make that happen."

Rachel unlocked her front door and Santana followed her in. "Are your dad's going to be home soon?" Santana moved behind Rachel and pulled her hips back against her semi-hard cock. "I've missed being alone with you."

Humming contently, Rachel leaned back into Santana. "No. Not until around 6 tonight. Both have to work late..." She felt Santana's hardening cock, for the first time since they mated, and immediately the Neko felt hot all over. There was a twinge of hesitance, remembering the knot, but as soon as Santana began nipping lightly at her neck those thoughts faded to the back of her mind.

"Missed you so much..." Rachel breathed out, her tail swaying back and forth in anticipation.

"Mmm, five and a half hours to enjoy you." Santana kissed and nipped along Rachel's neck as her hands unfastened the front button and zipper of her tight jean shorts. "What would you like me to do to you, kitty?" Santana pushed her hand under the waistband of Rachel's panties and stroked through the soft hairs. "Stroke your fur?"

Santana felt that beautiful tail of Rachel's lift up between her legs and push against her cock. A low rumble of a growl rolled out of her at the arousing touch. Rachel had to brace her hands against the front door as Santana humped against her ass.

Grateful for doors meant to handle Neko claws (though not necessarily for this reason), Rachel whimpered, nails against the door and legs spreading slightly to give her more balance as she pushed back against Santana. Her tail lifted, sweeping across Santana's cheek and neck. She moaned as she felt firm fingers begin to gently tease through her lower lips, and before too long she was purring at full volume.

This was different from their first time. Slower, for one, and softer as well. It felt considerably less frantic, despite how flushed and aroused Rachel was.

"R-right there, 'tana," Rachel sighed through her purring as her girlfriend continued to stroke her under her panties. "So... so good... Gods. Santana. Just- just like that."

"Grrr, that's right kitty, purr for me." Gently taking hold of the side of Rachel's neck with her teeth. The scent of Rachel's arousal was filling Santana's nostrils causing her head to spin. Her cock was hard and straining at the front of her loose cotton H.A.T shorts.

She rubbed her rigid meat against the delicious swell of Rachel's ass. "You want that, baby? To feel me again?"

The wet heat of the Neko's pussy seemed to suck Santana's fingers into her. The tight velvet of her pussy gripped at Santana as she slowly thrust her finger inside, casually looking for the spot she had read about. Supposedly it was a secondary nerve patch similar to the clit that was stimulated by the dull barbs of the male Neko's penis.

Not finding the spots, Santana slid her hand out of Rachel and used her wetness coated fingers to circle the firm ridge of her clit. Easing her other hand into the back of Rachel's panties after releasing the small snap above her tail, Santana cupped each ass cheek. "I love your ass."

She followed the cleft of her ass down to the pool of wetness that had formed at the entrance of Rachel's pussy. "So wet." As she stroked into her mewling girlfriend, Santana found the small dips that were at the bottom of Rachel's entrance. Three small divots. She ran her fingertip across the patch and Rachel seemed to vibrate as a high pitched whine left her mouth. "Found your docks, beautiful."

Rachel kneened sharply, legs nearly giving out on her and claws digging hard into her door, forehead dropping against it and chest arching up as a feral, pleasured growl came from her throat. Her hips bucked frantically for a moment until Santana eased up, and sweat slid down her brow to her neck. "Oh- Ohgods. What was-" She had never had her docks touched, certainly not like that. But oh by the gods was it amazing.

She was already so close, and Rachel knew it. Then she felt her mate press against that perfect spot again, a little harder than before, and this time the Neko's legs did give out. She felt Santana's body press against her firmly, holding her up, and she vibrated in pleasure again, her thoughts completely hazy and overloaded. "S-San- San I'm going to- if you don't s-stop- I-"

"Go ahead, kitty. Cum all over my hands." Santana held Rachel firmly against the door, holding the small girl up as she saw her mate flush with her impending orgasm. Her cock was pressed to Rachel's hip as she focused on moving her fingers in soft, gentle motions, not wanting to have the sensations become too intense for her mate and cross the line into discomfort.

Santana nuzzled her nose against the velvet of Rachel's ears, giving the delicate cartilage tiny nips. Never had Santana been taken with another person the way she was with Rachel. Everything about her from her colors to her personality had Santana infatuated and devoted to the small Neko.

The come down was slow, dragging out as Santana carefully continued to massage her until her whines became slightly more pained from feeling over-sensitive. As she felt her mate slip her fingers out slowly, Rachel felt utterly boneless. Her world spun slightly on its axis, nerves still firing off and muscles twitching in aftershocks. "Mmmmmnnn…" she mewled. "Bed…?" she asked, a ridiculously happy grin on her face. She did make an effort to move, but failed spectacularly, falling against Santana and giggling.

Santana held Rachel to her with one arm as she cleaned her fingers of her mates essence, humming at the taste. Rachel's weight was no concern of Santana's as she lifted her sated and droopy eyed mate into her arms. She carried the Neko up to her room and laid her down on to her pink bedspread.

Santana took Rachel's shoes off and then her own before climbing into the bed beside the small girl. Curling around Rachel's back and keeping her tight to her body. She enjoyed the warmth that emanated from her mate and it always helped ease her wolf to have her so close. "What would you like to do now?" Santana rubbed her cheek against Rachel's, scenting her.

"More sex stuff," mumbled Rachel, turning in Santana's arms to snuggle up under her mate's chin. "Just… need a moment… Legs are jelly… ...You should let me go down on you when I can move again." Despite how random the comment seemed, Rachel had been thinking about it for awhile. She had read on a Neko/Were forum that it was a good way to pleasure a Were mate when the Neko partner was too tired or sore for other forms of intercourse. And it avoided the knot, as far as it being in her, since she wasn't used to it yet.

Overall, Rachel decided it would be a good idea to try. She wasn't sure if she'd like it, of course. But she hoped, and had a feeling that it certainly wouldn't be a bad thing. She did quite like Santana's penis, after all. Surely tasting it directly wouldn't be too much different from when she touched it with her hand and had a taste.

It took a moment for Santana to register what exactly Rachel was asking, but when it did settle in her mind she had to restrain herself from yanking her shorts down and looking like a boob. "If you want, sure. I'd like that." She wasn't sure if she should take her shorts off or wait and let Rachel do so when she was ready to try the act.

She wanted to flop on her back with her shorts around her ankles and cock standing up, ready to have Rachel's beautiful lips wrapped around it. Santana didn't think that would be the considerate mate approach though and continued to hold and stroke Rachel as she relaxed. She had promised not to rush her mate into any sexual activity no matter what her hormones were dictating.

Several minutes later, when Rachel felt fully recovered but just woozy enough from hormones to not be too nervous, she pushed at Santana's chest, indicating that the girl should roll on her back. Once done, Rachel sat up, looking down at Santana. She swallowed hard, biting her lip as her eyes trailed down her mate's athletic and toned body to the very obvious and very large tent between her legs.

She was sure that, eventually, Santana's cock wouldn't seem so intimidating. But today was apparently not that time yet.

Moving to sit between Santana's legs, Rachel dragged down the girl's short, shifting around until the shorts were completely off, along with the briefs, and the Were's thick cock stood straight, proud, and nearly throbbing.

"Oh dear…" she mumbled, her mind immediately wondering how she was going to actually manage to get that into her mouth. "O-okay. So… I've never done anything like this before… So you'll have to bear with me. And guide me, verbally. Try to restrain your hands for now, please."

Rachel remained sitting on her knees, and reached out, slowly beginning to stroke her mate's dick, swiping pre-cum from the leaking tip to help lubricate, as she had read about as well. Judging by Santana's grunt of approval, and the way the Were's hips jerked up at her touch, at least that was clearly the right move to make.

Her hand, and it fascinated Rachel to see, could only barely wrap around the thickness. Santana wasn't giant or anything. Above average, clearly, but not absurdly so. It was just… Seeing it, openly so, Rachel had no idea how it had ever fit inside of her. "You're so… Gods, Santana… It's amazing you didn't- s-split me in two," spoke Rachel, voice low with arousal and the slightest quiver of awe. Thankfully, she found herself past the point of being, well, afraid of the length. It had fit, after all. And the knotting had really been the worst part, maybe the only bad part, now that she thought about it, still stroking the thickness firmly with her small hand. Rachel could distinctly remember feeling really good right up until she had been knotted.

"Okay. I… I'm going to try this now. Remember to um- to keep your hands down."

Then she leaned forward and down, and slowly, looking up at Santana for any signs of displeasure (or approval) she licked a path from the underside of the girl's cock and up, slowly, until she could collect pre-cum with the tip of her tongue that was dribbling down her mate's wide glands. She hummed favorably at the taste, eyes closing.

That definitely tasted delicious. Just the right sort of saltiness, and with… something she couldn't figure out. But it was enjoyable, definitely.

Keeping her arms at her side was more problematic than Santana had at first thought it would be. She wanted to touch Rachel. Not specifically to grab her head and lead her but to simply touch her. She had managed to follow her mates instructions though and had been good, keeping her hands flat against the mattress.

The sight of Rachel's small hand on her cock as it had pulled down the foreskin and that first taste, had Santana balling up her toes in pleasure. She had received blowjobs before but where Brittany was more aggressive and forceful in her desire to suck Santana off, Rachel was not. That comparison had Santana nearly vibrating as she discovered how much more pleasurable Rachel's approach was.

"You're amazing, Rachel." Santana had her head up and was refusing to look away no matter how painful her neck was getting at the harsh angle. Her abs were flexed tight as well in her effort to not lose one moment of watching Rachel's actions. Santana couldn't for certain say if she was going to be able to last long or not with how her emotions and hormones were swirling around inside her. She only hoped she could caution Rachel before she came, so the girl could move away.

Deciding that she was ready to be a little more forward, Rachel opened her mouth, consciously trying to keep her lips over her teeth as the tips had told her, and wrapped her mouth over Santana's head. She swallowed hard, breathed in through her nose, and lowered herself a little more, then rose back up. She repeated the action several times, not going more than an inch or two down on Santana's cock, but continuing to slide her hand up and down the length firmly.

By now her entire focus was on what she was doing, and Rachel took another deep breath and swallowed down to nearly half the length, sucking carefully as she drew back up all the way, licked the head a few times, then went back down to the same place.

Santana tasted clean, a bit salty like her cum, a bit musky like her scent, but not bad at all. It wasn't at all repulsive, and made Rachel a little braver and more secure in that she felt she'd be able to enjoy this on a regular basis.

Finally, she went down almost all the way, slowly, then back to half, and remained there, sucking and licking as best she could with her jaw stretched as it was.

"Great, so great." Santana propped herself up on her elbows after she felt herself losing the war with her muscles but still wanting to watch Rachel. Her mate was already going further down her cock than anyone else ever had. A fact Santana was proud of but smart enough to know not to mention at that moment. She didn't want to say or do anything to cause Rachel to cease the attention to her cock.

Remembering Rachel wanting verbal guidance, Santana said. "Play with my balls. Just easy." No one had ever really paid any attention to the soft sacs of her testicles and she wanted to see and feel what Rachel would chose to do.

Oh, right. She had nearly forgotten about those, actually. But, not one to be deterred, and certainly not wanting to detract from Santana's pleasure, Rachel drew up to the first two inches of Santana's cock, allowing her to split her focus better, and reached a hand to the soft sac.

Clean and well-groomed, Rachel was happy to notice more clearly now. She couldn't feel any awkward, scratchy hair there, and though they felt… weird… again, not unpleasant. She very carefully rolled her fingers over the balls, not putting too much pressure on them. While she knew that, as a Were, even Santana's privates were a bit exceptional endurance wise (and she had seen her mate take a direct hit between her legs and run it off more than once during H.A.T), this wasn't about testing that.

Later, she decided to try tasting them too. But for now she needed to use her mouth for Santana's dick.

Getting into a good rhythm with her hand, she slid down again on the girl's cock, and began to suck more thoroughly, head bobbing up and down as her other hand slid along the length of cock that she couldn't quite get herself to swallow.

"I like that. Mmm, roll them." Santana spread her legs more to give Rachel room. She really liked having her balls played with. It was like a silky sensitive massage. "Rach, I want to touch you. May I, please?" Her hands were itching to touch her mate, to connect with her. She needed to feel more of Rachel than just her mouth on her cock. While that was very pleasurable, there was still a much deeper connection between them that yearned to always be in contact.

Lifting off of Santana's cock, Rachel bit her lip, then nodded slowly. "O-okay. Just… don't pull, or push." With that, she swallowed Santana back down once more, sucking harder now and slowly rolling Santana's balls in her small hand.

And then, as she felt gentle hands beginning to scratch her scalp, Rachel closed her eyes, and began to purr.

A soft content sigh left her lungs as she touched Rachel's hair. Her wolf content to have her mate at her fingertips. She had no desire to push or force Rachel to take more of her cock but only wanted to hold her. Running her fingers through Rachel's long silky hair and she bobbed and licked at her cock. "I love your mouth." Santana growled low in small pleasure rumbles as she felt her orgasm brewing.

At a particularly strong suck of Rachel's mouth, she felt her knot starting to form at the base of her cock. "Rachel, I'm close."

She was thankful for the warning, but even with that Rachel didn't quite manage to remove her mouth all the way from Santana's cock before she felt thick spurts of cum shooting down her throat. She swallowed what she could, a good amount of it dribbling at the corners of her lips as she finally leaned back, coughing slightly and slamming her eyes shut as one last spurt hit her in the face.

She had forgotten just how much Santana could cum, and it wasn't just her face that had gotten it. At least she had managed to swallow a decent amount…

But still, the facial was… less than pleasant, she decided. Apparently it was hot for some mate's to see their cum all over their partners, but as far as Rachel was concerned the face was definitely off limits.

Blinking, using her clean hand to wipe the stickiness from her eyes, she licked her lips and

looked at Santana, managing to smile. "So… good?" Santana was still cumming, but at least now it was covering her face and clothes.

"Very." Santana husked out as she grabbed her still spurting cock and aimed it up at her stomach and chest. She was making a mess but it was the best she could do while she was still in the midst of her orgasm. Thin streaks of semen landed on her H.A.T. shirt. She couldn't even really keep her eyes open as came. Sliding her hand up and down her shaft as she continued to spurt. Massaging her knot had her rolling her eyes back in pleasure and seemed to increase the strength of her ejaculations as one hit her on the chin.

As the cum finally began to die completely, Rachel shook her head. "I think we need a shower now, honestly. And… I'm hoping that you don't continue to cum that much for the rest of the evening, because my fathers will definitely notice the sudden peak in the water bill, between showers and now laundry," Rachel teased, though not exactly kidding.

"I admit, though, it's… actually sort of hot. But I think I'd find it hotter if it wasn't in my hair and clothes."

Santana took a glance down at herself and groaned. She looked like one of the girls in a gangbang porn with the amount of cum on her shirt and on the bed and Rachel. "I'm not used to cumming this much." Santana slowly stood up and carefully removed her clothes and used them to wipe the rest of her spunk off. The clothes were filthy anyway, she figured why not.

She caught the disapproving glare of Rachel when she looked up. "What? It's dirty." Santana continued to wipe herself off as she watched Rachel remove her clothes as well.

Stepping up to Rachel, Santana kissed her and took her hand. Leading her into Rachel's ensuite. "I'm gonna wash your fur." She gave Rachel a wag of her eyebrows as she started the shower, ignoring the playful swat to her upper arm from her mate. With the water temperature right, Santana tugged Rachel into the shower stall letting the water run over them.

Sighing happily and pressing herself against her mate under the warm, comforting water, Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and grinned. "So… washing my fur, hm?" She giggled, moving away a little, out of the spray and turning around, her wet tail swaying lazily behind her. Taking her favorite bottle of shampoo, she turned back, leaning up to peck Santana on the lips as she handed the Were the bottle. "Please?"

"Seriously? I get to wash your tail? Don't tease, kitty." Santana had only been allowed to touch Rachel's tail selectively. She had read that it was common for Neko's to not want their tails touched and knowing that had made it even more special when Rachel had let her.

Being together now for a few months, Rachel knew how much Santana liked her tail. Santana even enjoyed some of the ways Rachel would tease her in school when she'd flick her tail at her or stroke her with it.

"Yes. If anyone should be allowed to touch my tail and ears, it's certainly you." Rachel smiled, "Besides, you're always gentle."

This was turning into the best day for Santana. Sex with her mate and now tail touching. Squeezing out some shampoo she gave herself a little mental pep talk, not wanting to mess up and not be allowed to touch Rachel's tail. Starting at the base of her mate's multicolored tail, Santana massaged the shampoo gently into the fur working her way down the length of the appendage. Her cock hardening once again at having the object of her fetish in hand. An occurrence she would have found strange if it weren't for the fact she had come to terms with her finding tails sexy, her mate's especially. "I love your tail. It's so pretty." Santana dropped a chaste kiss to Rachel's shoulder.

With the tail clean, Santana reluctantly let it go after one last stroke. With more shampoo in hand she moved to wash Rachel's hair. She stepped in front of her mate and kissed her as she began massaging the shampoo through her hair.

"I like you wet and slick." Santana said sliding her fingers through the small patch of fur at the apex of Rachel's legs.

Rachel shivered, arching her back into Santana as she turned away from the girl again, purring at the soft, wonderful touch. No one but her fathers ever touched her tail, except sometimes maybe Kurt or Mercedes with their own as a means of friendship and bonding. Those touches were nothing like this, and a shiver went up her spine in pure pleasure.

As Santana reached between her legs, gently stroking the small bit of trimmed fur down there, she leaned back against her mate and into the shower spray, sighing contently and letting the shampoo gently rinse out of her hair. "You like me no matter what," she replied teasingly.

"Damn right I do." Santana let her fingers drift a little lower to gently tease Rachel's clit. She tilted Rachel's face up to hers, the water cascading down over them as they kissed. Santana slowly circling the the sensitive nerves with the tip of her finger. Her breasts sliding against the slick skin of Rachel's back.

The arch of the Neko's spine bringing her ass and tail in contact with her hard cock. The smooth firm skin of her mate's ass enticing her to want to sink deep into her. "I want you to bounce on my cock, kitty. Dig your claws into me as I bite your neck." Santana husked into Rachel's ear.

Swallowing hard, panic sweeping through her for a second, Rachel quickly composed herself, slinking a hand back behind her and shifting to the side just a bit, enough to wrap her hand around the Were's thick cock and squeeze firmly. She didn't say anything in return, and instead began to pump the cock, wrapping her tail loosely around the girl's leg and moving it up and down as she focused on distracting Santana.

She turned again, pressing herself to Santana's front, hand going back to the Were's dick and stroking it between them as she leaned up, her free hand going to the back of her mate's neck and urging her into a heated kiss.

A low rumble vibrated in Santana's throat as Rachel stroked her cock and kissed her. She pushed the small girl back the foot until she was pressed against the tile of the shower. Their breasts mashed together as they continued to kiss, tongue's tangling and tail swishing.

Santana slid her hands down to cup Rachel's ass and lifted her mate easily. The Neko's legs instinctively going around her waist to steady herself. The downside being that Rachel let go of her cock when she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

This time, Rachel momentarily froze, claws digging into Santana's shoulders sharply for a second. Taking a breath between kisses, easily passing it off as surprise from the change of position, Rachel began moving her hips, adjusting so that Santana's cock slid between her folds. That actually felt really good, grinding along Santana's cock almost. Her breath hitched, and she leaned in to nip at her mate's neck. "J-just like this? I can- my clit- along your cock… Feels so good, baby…" she husked, continuing the motion and moving her lips back to Santana's own.

Santana ground her cock against Rachel. The angle wasn't the best for her, but it thrilled her to feel her mate getting pleasure. She wasn't going to move them as long as Rachel was able to achieve her orgasm.

An involuntary buck of her hips jolted Rachel against the wall. The feel of that beautiful tail of her fantasies had flicked up and ran against her balls. "Sorry." She went back to making out with her mate doing her best to keep track of the tail and kiss Rachel senseless.

Honestly, the sudden burst of roughness wasn't unwelcomed, and Rachel scratched a trail up Santana's spine, her purrs increasing. She felt herself getting closer, despite there being no real internal stimulation at all. The heat and pressure were doing a fantastic job, and she could feel Santana's muscles working under her; abs sliding against her flat stomach, hips easily thrusting under her and hands gripping her ass firmly. Her own grinding increased, becoming more fervent, and before long she couldn't keep up the kissing, instead choosing to let her head drop against Santana's shoulder as she kissed and nipped, panted, into the girl's wet skin and her claws began digging in a little harder.

"You going to cum for me? Slick me up?" Santana paid extra effort to making sure her cock hit Rachel's clit with each thrust and grind. She was feeling close herself but knew that she wasn't going to get the stimulation she needed to cum from this position. It was still incredibly pleasurable to her in seeing Rachel orgasm once again. A sight Santana felt confident in never getting tired of viewing. "Awww, mmmm, let go on me, Rach. Mark me, scent me. Show everyone I'm yours." Santana bit down on the muscle of Rachel's neck.

Rachel nodded frantically, not capable of any real answers besides mewling and purposefully drawing her tail up between their legs, rubbing the length of it across Santana's testicles and ass. She tensed then, muscles locking up and a hard shudder racing up and down her spine. On instinct, Rachel bit down hard onto Santana's shoulder as she came, hips jerking wildly and her cum coating the Were's dick.

"Ahhh." Santana jerked roughly rubbing her cock against Rachel's pussy. The feel of her mate's bite triggering her arousal to a higher level. Her knot was growing fast and she was soon spurting cum between them. Rachel's weight and heat on her cock and knot the perfect combination. "Fuck." She hadn't even been ready to cum when she did. She held Rachel and continued to grind against her as they both came.

As she felt Santana's knot against her, Rachel was too far gone to become overly anxious about it, especially given that she didn't feel any pain because of it. Instead, she found herself adjusting just so, almost seating her pussy directly on the knot and rubbing herself against it, mindless with the haze of orgasm coursing through her senses.

It was hard, firm, and slick with her own wetness, pressing hard against her clit, hot and throbbing against her with the rest of Santana's cock. "Oh- Mmmnnnn-!" moaned Rachel, teeth lessening against her mate's skin even as her claws seemed to dig in harder and her tail pressed tightly up between Santana's legs.

There were pleasure bursts erupting in her brain as she continued to cum. The beautiful tail pressed against her balls and the way Rachel was moving against her cock were sublime. As her orgasm eased and her knot shrunk, Santana lowered Rachel back to her feet, holding her until she was steady. "Wow. You're amazing. Best mate in the world." Santana ducked her head and gave Rachel a quick kiss before hissing in shock. She danced out of the way of the ice cold water, doing her best to crawl in the corner away from the unwanted coldness.

Laughing, barely able to keep herself steady due to her legs slightly shaking still, Rachel managed to trip them out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the nearby rack and wrapping it around Santana's shoulders, still laughing at her slightly shivering mate. Santana had taken the brunt of the cold water, after all. Rachel had barely felt it before getting them out of the stall.

"Don't be a baby," she teased, still giggling. "Can't a big, strong Alpha handle a little cold water?"

"It was freezing. So no, that is not one of my strengths." Santana dried herself off before helping to dry Rachel. "And I'm not a baby." She patted the towel across Rachel's skin. Kissing her nose. "Not a baby."

"Mmm, of course. A puppy then, right?" Skipping away before Santana could slap her ass in retaliation, Rachel hurried into the bedroom, all but leaping onto the bed and grabbing the pillow. She hugged it to her chest, smiling over it at Santana, tail swaying back and forth playfully.

"If I apologize for calling you a baby, can we cuddle for the rest of the evening? I'm sure I can warm you up, after all."

"More like I'll warm you up." Santana shifted to her wolf and leapt onto the bed, nearly tackling Rachel, licking and nipping the laughing girl. Rachel shifted to her small calico cat and easily dodged away from Santana. She chased Rachel around the room, her tongue hanging out in merriment as she played with her mate.

Flopping onto her stomach, Santana nosed her large head as far under Rachel's bed as she could in her efforts to reach the tiny Neko. Santana's reward was several firm swats to her muzzle from Rachel's lightening fast paws.

Backing out and wagging her tail with her butt in the air, Santana whined and enticed her lover out of from under the bed. Rachel came walking out head held high and a regal gait to her step as she walked over to her mate and rubbed her side against Santana's head. She knew even without verbal communication that it was time to settle down and cuddle.

Jumping back onto the bed, Santana curled up into as tight a ball as she could. Rachel joined her and laid down in the small space Santana had created with her body. They licked and nuzzled each other before laying their heads down to rest.


	8. Chapter 7a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Foxchaos. A world where everyone is part animal. Santana is a young alpha werewolf and Rachel is a calico neko. GP Santana. Smut, kinks, and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Santana returns from a date with Rachel.
> 
> Author's Tumblr:  
>  Kaelduke.tumblr.com  
>  Foxchaos.tumblr.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing and neither does my partner.

Warnings: Girl Peen

Collaboration with Foxchaos writing for Rachel. 

Summary: Santana returns from a date with Rachel.

Chapter 7a

The date had been amazing. Santana had taken Rachel out to dinner at The Sinking Ship, much to the small girls protest. She swore Santana was spending far too much money on her. The young alpha disagreed. Her allowance more than covered their date nights and it made Santana happy to pamper her Neko mate. In the back of her mind, Santana knew once they were out on their own, money would be tight. At least until they were able to get their careers going. That was a heavy thought that wasn't on her brain that night.

Tonight she only had thoughts and fantasies of a small teasing calico Neko. Through dinner they had talked and laughed. Santana hadn't missed the few innuendos her mate had tossed her way. The real teasing had come on their walk to Rachel's house.

Rachel and her had stopped in the park and found an off the path, secluded bench. The first kiss had been slow and soft, an affirmation of their feelings toward each other. The heat between them had begun to increase soon after.

Santana couldn't pinpoint exactly when Rachel had straddled her lap, however she could clearly remember how the little Neko's weight felt on her stiffening cock. She had ground up against Rachel as her mate had rocked into her, their mouths not parting. Her thumbs still tingled from where they had stroked the soft fur of Rachel's tail. It had not been an accident how Santana's hands had cupped Rachel's ass early into their make out.

It had been mildly frustrating when their kissing and groping came to a stop. Both girls knew they weren't going to engage in more while in public, even as secluded as their bench was. After Rachel's panting and Santana's semi had calmed, they had continued onto Rachel's house. With a chaste kiss goodnight and seeing Rachel safely inside, Santana had shifted to her wolf and loped home.

Shifting back, Santana let herself into her home. As she walked past the living room, on her way to the stairs, she heard the television. She didn't have to look to know it was her parents. Before her left foot touched the first step, her mother called out to her.

She dropped her head and let out a small groan, she only wanted to get to her room and jerk one out while she could still taste Rachel.

"Yeah, Mami?" Santana called back, placing her foot down on the step.

"How was your date? Did Rachel have a good time?" Her mother asked from the living room.

A tiny smile pulled at Santana's lips at hearing her mother ask about Rachel. Her parents had been making the effort to start to consider Rachel as more than a fling, her mother moving quicker than her father. Santana was just pleased with every advance.

"The date was amazing. Rachel's amazing." With that said, Santana bolted up the stairs.

Safely inside her room, Santana twisted the lock. "Door locked. Check." She started going through her usual masturbatory checklist. She walked toward her desk, pulling her shirt off as she went. Grabbing her laptop, she set it on her bed before plugging it in. While the computer booted up, Santana stripped the rest of her clothes off.

Santana retrieved a towel from her connected bathroom, tossing it onto the bed. Pulling her nightstand drawer open she tossed her bottle of lube onto the towel. Earbuds were unplugged from her iPod and inserted into her laptop. "That should do it."

Dimming the lights, Santana leaned back against her headboard. "Hot naked girls with tails. Check." Santana pulled up the Neko porn video that had a lot of tail play. It was one of her go to videos, always gave her a good wank. Earbuds in, she checked the volume. She would never understand why porn videos were so loud.

"Lube. Check." She squirted a glob of the clear cool gel into her left hand. With her right she pressed play as she took hold of her limp cock. Now this was what she needed, a nice relaxing jerk after a great date with her mate.  
She watched the two nekos kiss and tease as she lazily pulled at her soft dick, content with the slow build up. Santana found the scene arousing in a more sensual way than the action that would be taking place later in the video. As the two actresses kissed and fondled each other, their tails swayed and flicked. grazing a breast or thigh.

It was several minutes into the video, the Neko’s were now actively engaged in stroking and caressing each others tails. The image usually had Santana hard as granite and on her way to release. However, it was during that scene that she became aware of her still soft dick.

Alright so she wasn’t focused, nothing to be alarmed at. She was seventeen and an alpha, this limp dick was simply because she was too scatterbrained at the moment.

Santana settled more against the headboard, making sure to relax her muscles. Leaving her hand to rest on her thigh as she watched the women on the screen. Litened to their moans and gasps.

It was nearing the end of the video. The two Nekos on screen were drawing close to the last orgasm of their set. Santana sat watching, fingers idly stroking her soft as puddy cock.

She didn’t want to admit defeat. This was just a bad dream or something. There was simply no way she was having an impotent moment while watching one of her favorite porn. Just no way.

The video finished playing and the program minimized. Rachel stared back at her, in her carousel sweater and short plaid skirt and knee highs. Looking every bit of sexy in her librarian style outfit. Santana could feel her blood pumping life into her dick as it started to swell.

Her finger traced the curve of Rachel’s tail. Memory filling in how the soft fur felt to Santana’s touch. The picture had been taken while they were enjoying a date at the park. Rachel was smiling, looking back toward Santana as they walked toward a duck pond. It certainly wasn’t a provocative image.

Santana wasn’t going to complain, since the picture of her mate had her rising to the occasion. The night was taking on new life. She stroked her now fully erect cock as she gazed at her desktop. Her mind started to remove Rachel’s clothes. The sunlight would look amazing against the Neko’s skin.

Squirting lube onto her cock, she stoked as she imagined Rachel bent over, tail flicking in invitation. Her bedroom faded from her mind as she fell into her fantasy. Rachel looked over her shoulder, winking at Santana. She saw herself mount her mate and felt her dick jump in her hand. Being inside Rachel had been transcending and she was eager to experience the sensation again.

Her hand slid easily along her shaft in tandem with her phantom self’s thrusts. The sounds of Rachel’s pleasure filled her mind as she built them both toward orgasm. The slick squick of her dick mimicking the memory of her mates sex. 

Santana felt the beginning of her knot swelling. Squeezing down on the thickening flesh as she stroked faster, gripping the head of her cock tight on the upstroke. In a split second she grabbed the towel beside her and laid it over her dick as she spurted out her cum. Images of Rachel falling into orgasm flashing in her mind. 

As she came down from her euphoria she became of the cooling sticky mess she had made at her crotch. She closed the laptop and set it on the floor. Wiping herself off as best she could, tossing the towel toward her hamper. Pulling the covers over herself she settled in to sleep with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another afternoon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and neither does my partner.  
Warnings: Girl Peen  
Collaboration with Foxchaos writing for Rachel. 

Chapter 8

The window was open and the rain could clearly be heard as it fell steadily outside. The petrichor scenting the room. Santana was over Rachel, hand on her bare stomach as she and her mate kissed heavily. It was becoming quite common that shortly after entering the Neko’s bedroom, the two of them would get intimate. 

“You’re going to be great Friday night,” Santana said as she kissed along Rachel’s neck, subtly grinding her semi-hard cock against her girlfriend. “Best Maria McKinley has ever had.”

Rachel grinned against Santana’s lips, arms around her girlfriend’s neck and legs spread to let the Were settle firmly against her center. “Can’t wait for you to see the show. You’ll love it,” she husked, arching up against Santana’s strong body. “Reminds me of us. Two different kinds, falling in love.” The feeling of the Alpha’s thick cock pressing against her silk covered core was fueling her arousal, making her wetter and more pliant. Her tail brushed against Santana’s bare calf, nails scratching down the athlete’s spine and hips grinding up. “Mmmn… Do I get to wear your number on Saturday, San? Watch you dominate the field and let everyone know I’m yours?”

Oh, that thought had her cock firming up. She did enjoy showing the world that Rachel was her mate and having the little Neko sporting her jersey all day would do just that. She knew it was primal of her, still thrilled her. “Yeah, you’ll wear it. Let everyone know you’re my pretty kitty.” She ground down, firmly pressing her cock into Rachel through her briefs.

She had wanted to be naked with her mate, however Rachel had vetoed that plan and insisted on keeping their bottoms on. Santana simply switched gears and now had a goal to soak those skimpy silk panties. She pulled Rachel into a deep kiss as she shifted herself as close as possible, hunching her hips against the heated material. “Fuck, you feel so damn good.”

“Mmmm, San…” Rachel turned her head, exposing her neck to her mate and thrilling when she felt sharp canines press gently against her neck. It was just firm enough to hold Rachel in place, but without piercing the skin or bruising it too badly. 

The amount of practice it had taken Santana to get her hold just right had been mostly enjoyable, with only a few painful mishaps along the way. 

“Maybe the big strong Alpha should pay her kitty some attention,” teased Rachel, thrusting harder against Santana’s covered cock. “Use those strong, dexterous fingers of hers…” Then, turning to husk directly into Santana’s ear, “This kitty cat might even use her mouth in thanks…”

“Oh fuck.” Santana turned her head away and bit the pillow beside Rachel’s head. She didn’t know where her girlfriend discovered her knack for dirty talk but it was going to drive her nuts. Breathing deep she calmed herself enough to not bust in her undies. 

“Attention huh? Seems you’re getting plenty.” Santana pressed up over Rachel and snapped her hips a few times. The effect was electric to her cock as it rubbed and bounced against Rachel. She wanted to get her dick back into her girlfriend, however knew she could wait until she was invited. Until then their make out sessions had been very creative and messy.

The Neko moaned breathlessly, wrapping her legs around Santana’s waist and shuddering as pleasure rippled through her nerves. “Don’t you want to feel how soaked I am for you?” she asked, the pout evident in her voice. “Maybe taste me? Touch me? Have me writhing on your tongue and your fingers begging to cum for you?” She scratched insistently down Santana’s spine, along the path where her mate’s pelt would sometimes appear. She knew the area was one of Santana’s most prominent erogenous zones, and purred deep in her chest at the growl that the sensation tore from her mate. 

It was a low, possessive growl; one of her favorites to hear from Santana, the sound vibrating through her and making her clit ache.

Santana had to quickly reach into her briefs and squeeze the base of her cock to stave off her arousal. Rachel was just nailing all her spots today. Kneeling between her mates spread legs she traced the edge of the silk around Rachel’s leg. “Going to be hard to get at that sweet little pussy of yours, with your panty rule.” 

Moving back over the small Neko, she took a nipple into her mouth, nipping at the swollen bud. She loved the size of Rachel’s breasts. A perfect mouthful. The guys on the team could lament all they wanted about big breasts, they weren’t her kink. She’d take Rachel’s smaller breasts any day.

Gods, the things Santana could do with her tongue. It tested and tormented her nipples, and Rachel shamelessly tugged at her mate’s hair, insisting the girl’s mouth be lower. Much lower. “Then- t-take them off,” she whined, begged. “Please, San. Just-- C-can’t you smell how badly I need you?” 

It was an absolute relief when she felt fingers at the waistband of her panties, sliding them down far enough on her legs so that she could kick them off and expose her body completely to her mate. The scent of her arousal filled the room, even with the open window and smell of fresh rain. It mixed with Santana’s pheromones, making Rachel dizzy with need. Sweat began to glisten on her brow, trailing between her breasts and down her neck, and the Neko whined again. “San, please.” 

Santana brought the saturated silk up to her nose inhaling her mate’s scent, eyes closed in bliss. “Oh yeah, kitty, I smell you.” She slipped the silk into her mouth and sucked, humming in appreciation of the flavor. A mix of sweetness and light salt hitting her tongue along with the taste that was pure Rachel. 

Laying on her stomach she came face to face with the part of Rachel she wanted to devour in all ways. With two finger she spread the shiny lips, exposing her mates winking pussy. A low growl rumbled from her throat at the sight. Dragging her index finger along the slippery lines, she teased herself and the squirming Neko. “You’re so swollen and wet.” 

Santana leaned in and licked firmly up the crease, scooping as much of the wetness as she could into her mouth. “Mmmm, you’re so fucking ready. Sure my tongue is all you need?” 

A low hiss, hips jerking and hands flying to the sheets under her. At the same time, her chest tightened uncomfortably at the sudden memory of Santana’s knot stretching her out painfully, intrusively. It mixed with how good her mate’s cock had felt, how perfect the thickness had been against her pulsing walls, and not for the first time Rachel was conflicted. 

Like she had for the past several times, though, she buried it down, swallowing hard and managing to nod her head. “Y-yes. Your mouth and fingers, San. Spread me out. Taste me. Take me,” she insisted, moaning and curling her toes at another pass of Santana’s tongue over her swollen clit. 

Lips wrapped snuggly around the erect bundle of nerves, Santana flicked her tongue rapidly. She knew this was an intense stimulus for Rachel and she was rewarded with seeing her arch sharply. She smiled into the girl as she manhandled her back to the mattress. “Where you going, kitty? Just giving you what you wanted.”

Dipping lower, Santana let her mate recover and relax as she lapped at the entrance to her body. Thrusting her tongue into the clenching hole. It felt amazing feeling Rachel’s body trying to grip at her tongue. The muscle just wasn’t long enough to get ahold of.  
Letting her tongue fall she stroked it over the tight ring of Rachel’s anus. They hadn’t really talked about anal and she wanted to see how the Neko would react. 

“O-oh my,” gasped Rachel, body fighting against Santana’s strong hands and teeth biting down on her lip. She took a shaky breath, letting it out slowly as her body relaxed again. “That… Un-unexpected,” she finally stuttered out. “But not bad. R-really, really not bad at all.” 

It was very different, foreign. But Santana’s tongue pushing gently against her anus brought other thoughts to the surface; Santana’s fingers, perhaps. Or… or even her cock. Oh god what would that even feel like? All that stretching, and pushing, and-- “Is it… is it w-weird for you, o-or…?”

“No. Not weird. It’s different. I like it.” She poked her tongue against the tight ring again. Porn had certainly shown her quite a bit of what could be attempted and rimming seemed like an activity she’d enjoy. The added bonus being Rachel’s tail so close. “You taste clean. Don’t fret, kitty.” 

Flattening her tongue she massaged the firm muscle. The tabooness of it hit her low in the gut, exciting her even more. Anal was pretty mainstream but this was the first time she’d been given the go ahead to really explore. 

“K-kay. Then-- just d-don’t ignore e-everything else.” With that Rachel let herself open up again, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her flared nostrils. Her claws had extended from her fingertips, kneading the sheets as her tail flicked against Santana’s shoulders and face. She moaned quietly, the sound husky with lust, whimpering every time fingers massaged her clit or Santana’s tongue pressed more firmly against her asshole. 

Eventually, the teasing became too much, and Rachel began to writhe again, squirming against Santana’s hold and trying to hump against her mate’s mouth. “San,” she whined, desperate. 

Santana slid a finger easily into Rachel’s wet pussy making sure to coat it in as much girlcum as possible. “Rach.” Santana mimicked. She wasn’t finished making her mate feel good. Rachel could wait. 

She replaced her tongue at Rachel’s anus with her well lubed finger. Smearing the ring and watching as it fluttered. She didn’t fully know what she was doing, just that lube and patience were needed. “I’m going to fuck your ass. Slide into you and then you’ll be mine completely.” She lapped gently at her girlfriend's clit. Tracing her finger around the edge, before pressing on the ring of her anus.

Brittany had let her try a miniscule amount of anal. The reality being, she tried to press her dick inside and Brittany had flipped around and said no. Thus ending her tiny foray into backdoor fun. Now she had her loving girlfriend who was far kinkier than she had ever imagined Rachel being.

Rachel felt she shouldn’t be nearly as eager and turned on by the thought of Santana entering her ass as she was. For all her anxious thoughts about it just moments ago, somehow Santana actually saying it, so possessively and confidently, had her closer to the edge than ever. But how would her mate’s cock even fit? “H-how?” she echoed her thoughts, both holes flexing and her thighs twitching. “I- I mean you-- And--” And oh God her knot. There was no way. Her ass could never handle Santana’s knot, Rachel was absolutely sure of it. 

She swallowed thickly, torn between her Neko-bred curiosity mixed with her trust in her mate, and her residual fear of unknown pain. 

“First, I’m going to keep teasing your cute little ass, and second I’m going to slip this perfectly manicured finger deep inside, once your little star is asking for it.” Santana continued to lap and flick at Rachel’s soaked pussy, dipping down every now and then to get a taste of her ass. She knew this was a large step for them. Didn’t make the wet patch on her briefs any less though.

Oh, well. That was much easier to think about, Rachel decided, relaxing completely again, now fully understanding what was going to happen. Santana would probably ask to try her cock eventually, but it obviously wasn’t now, and the Neko knew for a fact her mate was very good with her fingers. Her purring started up again, slowly but with strength, and Rachel once more closed her eyes, letting her mate’s scent wash over her. 

She didn’t know how much time passed, most likely only a few long minutes, but she felt a finger press against her back entrance, and her purring became louder as her body shuddered and clit twitched at the new sensation. “Mmmnngh,” she moaned, digging her claws into her sheets. “More.”

Santana stopped her oral assault as she watched the very tip of her finger breach the ring of muscle. It was a very tiny penetration and she could tell it was going to be a tight fit even with her preparation. 

“Lube?” She asked and Rachel swung her arm in the general direction of her night stand. 

As she stretched herself over her girlfriend, she couldn’t resist a quick grind of her cock into Rachel. Soaking her cotton briefs. Small bottle of lube in hand, she kissed Rachel before resuming her position between her gorgeous legs. 

Catching the teasing tail with stunning reflexes, her jaw gently clasped the appendage, the tip tapping against her cheek as she popped the cap on the bottle and dribbled some of the clear gel onto her finger. Smearing the cold goo against Rachel, she kept a steady pressure and easily slid inside her ass. 

“Oooh fuck,” Rachel groaned, flexing her ass and jerking her hips as her eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure. It was such a strange feeling, but good. So, so good. Maybe because it was so close to the base of her tail, or maybe because it was so new and unusual. Whatever the reason, the Neko felt nothing but positive sensation, pleasure rolling through her body and setting off her nerves. It wasn’t nearly as strong as when her clit or vaginal walls were massaged, but Gods… what she would do to feel all of it at once. 

And maybe… “C-could you… d-do two? F-fingers I mean. Two fingers? Feels re-really good, San.”

Nodding, she squirted some more lube on her fingers before pressing back in with two. The stretch was greater. Taking her time she twisted and eased her fingers in completely. Dropping the tail she leaned over and laid broad strokes with the flat of her tongue against Rachel’s proud clit. Keeping her buried fingers still as Rachel adjusted.

It didn’t slip past Santana’s recollection that once again her mate had reduced her to a nodding mute, eager to please. She had simply never seen a more breathtaking image than Rachel in pleasure. Being the one to help in achieving that image was just a bonus.

Gently easing her fingers out, she began a slow deep thrusting, curling just the tips of her fingers up to stimulate the wall separating Rachel’s holes. “So beautiful, Rachel.” Moving over most of the small Neko, Santana settled her weight against her side as they kissed. Her hand moving between Rachel’s legs all the while.

She could feel how the muscles were relaxing as she kissed Rachel. Her mate gripping at her shoulders as she gently fucked into her. "You're amazing. So pliant. I think you're a dirty girl who likes getting her ass fingered." Santana nipped and bit at Rachel's exposed neck, enjoying how taut her small body was.

Rachel saw absolutely no reason to deny the words, simply clarifying with a husky "Only for you" before moaning and bucking her hips at a particularly pleasant curl of Santana's fingers. Her head turned on instinct again to expose her neck to her mate, and her purrs were shallow but continuous. 

Still, her pussy was starting to feel neglected. Specifically her clit. Yet Rachel absolutely did not want her mate to take her fingers away. The contradictory feels had the Neko whimpering and squirming. 

"'Tana," whined the flushed, panting girl. "Tana more. Something. Wanna cum for you. Wanna cum for my alpha."

Another deep growl rumbled through her mate, and Rachel’s purrs strengthened. She knew what those words (my alpha) did to the Were. Knew that if she let her, Santana would mount her right then and not stop until told to or until Rachel was an exhausted pile of endorphins and afterglow. 

It had already happened once, Santana using her fingers when Rachel had subtly denied her cock. And- "Oh god-!"

Santana was vibrating with the effort to keep herself from rolling Rachel over and mounting the Neko. She could feel her cock shuttling out precum, soaking her briefs. Santana pressed her mouth to Rachel’s neck, nipping and lapping at the skin. “Dirty needy kitty. So demanding.” She ground her throbbing cock against Rachel’s hip, smiling when she felt the fumbling of her girlfriend’s hand as it sought purchase on her dick through the cotton. 

“Mmm, grab that dick. Stroke your alpha.” Her slippery fingers were moving easily now within the tightness of her mate’s ass. Rachel rocking back onto her hand a clear sign to Santana that she was enjoying the stimulation. Lifting her head, she scanned down Rachel’s body noticing the sheen of sweat and the quivering of muscles. Her mate was on edge clearly. Rachel’s small right hand was repeatedly clenching and scratching at the bedding beside her.

Not having the appendages to facilitate more attention to Rachel’s swollen clit, Santana nipped Rachel’s jaw lightly. “Play with yourself.” The visual in her head caused a low rumble in her chest. She’d have to make a note to talk with Rachel about masturbating together. “Let me see you fuck yourself, kitty.”

With a sharp gasp and a shudder racing up her spine, Rachel’s hand flew to between her legs, rubbing at her clit fiercely, slowing down only when a sharp warning bite pierced the junction of her shoulder and neck. “Mmngh-- San--” The bite became a softer sucking, and Rachel writhed against the werewolf’s strong body and her own hand. 

Having gotten the message, the neko began rolling and pinching her clit at a near torturous pace. With every curl of her girlfriend’s own fingers she tweaked her the hard nub with her right hand as her left squeezed around Santana’s thick shaft, moaning and whimpering breathlessly as she was hurdled toward the edge. And just as the smaller girl swore she was going to cum-  
Santana’s fingers slowed and straightened in her ass, lessening the delicious stretch and friction and forcing Rachel to slow herself down to match. 

The neko whined low in her throat, biting her bottom lip to keep from growling in frustration. 

Santana really wanted to get out of her briefs. Rachel’s hand felt great as it squeezed and stroked her cock over the cotton, it just would feel so much better on her bare skin. Panty rule was still in effect for her it seemed. 

Ignoring her own underwear issues, she looked down the flushed glistening body of her mate. She could easily see how on edge Rachel was. Stilling her fingers but leaving them snug in her girlfriend’s ass, Santana moved to the closest tempting breast. Mouthing along the soft mound and simply teasing Rachel more. She just hoped she didn’t push her luck too far and Rachel’s claws came out.

Whining again, her body shaking with the effort to control herself and not cum, or- as she had had the urge to do a couple of times lately- attempt to fight against Santana directly. 

Pushing down the more aggressive urges, she turned the whines to whimpers, rolling her hips a little and mumbling a strained, “‘tana, please.” Her tail flicked and curled around Santana’s calf, chest arching up against Santana’s mouth. 

Santana smiled into the Rachel’s breast, enjoying the desperate little sounds coming from her mate. A little chuckle slipped from her lips as she looked at the scrunched strained face of her mate. “Something bothering you, kitty?” Santana asked in a bit of a mocking tone. She knew full well what was stressing Rachel, she was the cause of it.

Laying down a few light nips to the delicate skin of Rachel’s breast. Santana scissored her fingers slightly within the confines of Rachel’s rear. Gently tapping against the thin skin of the wall. The move was adding more to her mate’s edge, barely enough to increase her pleasure. Stilling her fingers once more, she flicked her tongue over the hard bud of Rachel’s nipple, enjoying the harsh intake of breath it caused her mate.

The distinct feel of the needle sharp tips of Rachel’s claws poked through the cotton of her boxer briefs. Santana went still, breathing deep, growling on the exhale at the sudden threat to her cock. She wasn’t sure if the appearance of the claws were intentional or not. She just knew she didn’t like them near her dick. 

The growl penetrated Rachel’s sex hazed mind enough to make her tense and shakily draw back her hand from Santana’s covered cock. “S-sorry,” choked out the Neko, her hand going instead to the sheets and letting her claws dig into the mattress, flexing in time with her rolling hips. Her other hand had stilled as well, trembling like the rest of her, and she swallowed hard, turning her neck a little to expose it more to Santana in a show of submission. 

Rachel had yet to experience the full brunt of Santana’s ‘Alpha’ wolf so to speak, and as much as a part of her ached to challenge it, she was too close to orgasm, feeling much too vulnerable and pleasured, to let anything threaten her impending climax.

“M’sorry,” she whimpered again, shivering when teeth grazed her neck. “Please, San-- Please-- I need to-- Need to cum. Let me cum f-for you?”

Santana breathed easier once the claws were withdrawn. Licking and nipping at the exposed skin of Rachel’s neck in acceptance of her submission. It stirred her wolf into a ball of fluff at seeing her mate submit to her. 

Taking pity on her girlfriend, Santana started thrusting her fingers once again, dragging the pads along the front wall in the way she had recently discovered Rachel enjoyed. She figured she had tormented the poor Neko enough for one day. “Fuck yourself, Rachel. Go deep.” Santana pulled Rachel back into a heated devouring kiss as she fucked her fingers into her ass. 

Rachel’s ass felt hot and tight around Santana’s fingers, loosened up nicely. It excited her to feel how successful this foray into anal was for her and Rachel. It could have gone very badly. Good thing she had a secretly kinky mate. She pressed her cock to Rachel’s hip and ground against her as they moved. The fabric from her briefs soaked through at the head of her cock.

Relief flooded through her just before her orgasm hit, her fingers working herself over hard and practically abusing her clit. The dominance bite to her neck had her hormones running rampant through her system, and Rachel moaned shamelessly, writhing under her mate’s touch and gasping Santana’s name. It didn’t last long, the waves starting to ebb after only several long seconds, but the heat of her arousal didn’t waver in the least. Especially when she felt Santana’s hard, throbbing cock pressed against her hip. 

Her mouth watered, and she swallowed hard again, this time with need. 

“Lemme--” Rachel paused, panting for air, “Taste you. S-suck you off.” 

Dropping one last kiss to Rachel’s lips, Santana sat up and gently removed her fingers from Rachel, laying a quick kiss to the top of her mound as well. Kneeling next to Rachel, Santana pushed her underwear down letting her throbbing, leaking cock bob free. She was rock hard and knew she wasn’t going to last long once her talented mate took hold of her. “I’m all yours, kitty.”

She stroked her shaft slowly drawing out the pleasure. Rachel hadn’t been the only one on edge this afternoon. Granted Rachel’s edge was much sharper than Santana’s. Lazily stroking herself as she waited for Rachel to approach when she was ready. She had had several blow jobs from her girlfriend now and like all of their sexual endeavors she let Rachel come to her when she was ready. No need to rush or push her mate. 

Santana took in the site of her post orgasmic mate. Her skin flushed and damp, a smile on her lips. Santana knew she had a similar expression to match. 

Rachel, however, had a bit of an idea. And she was relatively confident of it. 

She reached out when she had the strength, hands going to Santana’s hips and tugging at them. “No. I mean.” The neko bit her lip, laying back a bit and adjusting the pillows behind her to let her sit up slightly. “I mean like… like this. You know… on top of me. Sort of. Not completely of course because that requires a little more practice in control and breathing technique but-”

“Of course. Totes got you.” Santana pulled her briefs completely off before straddling herself over Rachel’s chest. Her girlfriends big doe eyes looking up at her. Bracing her left hand against the wall over Rachel’s headboard, Santana took hold of her cock at the base and angled it down at her reclined mate.  
The leaking red glans dragged across Rachel’s lips as Santana pushed it back and forth. “Gonna fuck your face, kitty.” She sing songed down at her mate.

Rachel opened her lips wide, resisting the need to take Santana in her mouth right away and start sucking on her own accord. Instead she controlled herself, keeping her teeth covered and throat loose as her mate slowly pumped shallowly, teasingly. 

It wasn’t until Rachel felt a hand tighten in her hair and the pace began to increase that she closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation of the clean, musky taste. 

There was something… almost relaxing about giving up this level of control, allowing her mate to use her like this. And, though she wasn’t sure if it was the hormones talking or not, Santana always tasted just right. Not sweet by any means, or… distinct.. Just… good. Pleasing. Enough that, when she heard a growl of approval from above her, Rachel eagerly began to suck harder, tongue flicking at the underside of the cock every time it drew out. 

Santana held firmly but gently to Rachel’s hair as she guided her head along her cock. She didn’t go fully inside just keeping the cavity of Rachel’s mouth full. When Rachel’s eyes shut and a purr resonated through her mate and into her dick, Santana began to shallowly thrust into her mouth.

“I was right earlier, you are a dirty, dirty girl for me. Look at you letting me fuck your face. Bet you want this dick all the way, dontcha?” She pushed a little more, feeling her glans press against the opening to Rachel’s throat. It was moments like this when Santana was extremely grateful for the lack of Rachel’s gag reflex and for the breathing lessons from singing. It was like she was training her whole life to perfect the art of cock sucking.

The neko continued to purr, looking near-blissful as she took Santana down further. She suckled, slow and methodically, working her throat muscles to squeeze and massage her mate’s cock. 

Rachel couldn’t deny anything said, she knew. Giving her mate head was easily one of her favorite things to do, sometimes much to her embarrassment. And she definitely wouldn’t have ever let anyone finger… well… her other hole. Yet here she was, being throat fucked after orgasming while having her asshole stretched and penetrated. 

And she was definitely getting wet and aroused all over again because of it.

Santana couldn’t help the debauched moan that left her lips as Rachel’s nose touched her abs. Deepthroating wasn’t on the menu before she met her mate. “Fucking hell, Rachel, you’re the best. The only. Fuck.” She looked down and watched as she slid her cock completely in and out of Rachel’s eager mouth. Her mate’s eyes were closed and Santana knew she was enjoying herself, she’d seen that particular face many times recently. 

“I’m close, Rach, very.” She eased her hand between her cock and Rachel’s lips, ready to grab her knot when it grew. Her sack drew up tight as it dragged along the silky skin of Rachel’s chest and breasts. “I’m gonna cum all over you, kitty.”

She did her best to keep from thrusting too hard into Rachel. Her rhythm was becoming stuttered as she held back her orgasm. Teeth bared, Santana pulled back and grabbed around her growing knot. She was losing the fight fast. “Where do you want it?” She just needed to keep from cumming for a tiny bit longer. 

Peeking her eyes open, Rachel found herself not quite as startled at the sight of the knot as she had been other times. Perhaps it was because she had seen and felt it more often now, or maybe because it wasn’t anywhere near her lower regions, but either way the neko remained relaxed. She closed her eyes again, refocusing on her task and sucking, bobbing, and purring with the intent of tasting her mate’s cum. 

Feeling brave, the smaller girl reached up both of her hands behind Santana’s, gripping the Were’s ass and encouraging her to hump harder, to fuck her throat more thoroughly. 

“Fuck yeah.” Letting go of her now fully formed knot, Santana cupped the back of Rachel’s head and thrust harder into her mouth. The squeeze on her ass alerting her to her mates approval. “You’re my little cockslut now. Sucking that dick like it keeps you alive.” 

Santana kept up the hard full strokes until she began to spurt cum into Rachel’s eager mouth. A low rumbling growl resonating through her as she orgasmed, holding her mate’s head completely on her cock.

Rachel gulped down the cum heavily, moaning around the wide stretch of the cock and how the thick knot pressed against her lips and nose. She shuddered, feeling tremors rush down her spine and directly to her clit, her tail stroking over Santana’s strong thighs as she continued to suck hard. She was intent on getting as much of the cum as possible.

An idea struck, though. Not a new idea, but the realization that this was a good opportunity for it again. 

She patted Santana’s thigh sharply, pulling back, the cock still spurting ropes of cum. She hummed contently as Santana pulled back, seeming to get the hint, and shot the rest of her load all over Rachel’s chest. 

White splats covered Rachel’s olive toned breasts, causing a new clench of arousal low in Santana’s gut. She stroked her cock, milking every last drop out of her, wanting as much cum on Rachel’s tits as she could get. “Dirty kitty.” She dragged the tip of her cock through the streaks, smearing them more. 

With a new desire surfacing in her mind, Santana settled more onto Rachel’s ribs, still keeping most of her weight off the smaller girl. Bringing the cum coated breasts as close together as they could be, she slid her still erect dick between them. She thrust slowly enjoying the soft feel of her mate pressed around her cock.

The neko nearly choked on the new sensation, eyes fluttering closed again, they had opened to look up at Santana as she was manipulated into the right position, and her purrs becoming full force again. Her breasts were sensitive, and Santana’s squeezing of them, along with her slick, hot cock stroking between them, was exciting and arousing. 

“San-- just--- not on my face, remember” she husked, voice light and sounding far away to her own ears. Now that she had stamped down on her more aggressive side, the feeling of being used, in a sense, was heady, making her wet but hot all over again. 

The visual was great and the vibrations from the purrs were pleasant along the underside of her shaft, however she needed more stimulation. Leaving Rachel’s chest, she lifted her mate’s legs exposing the leaking, glistening, swollen sight of her girls pussy. “So pretty.” Holding the Neko’s legs with one arm, Santana got close and ran the still flushed head of her cock along the seam of her vagina. “So wet for me.” 

She pushed through the tight flesh, feeling her balls impact the slick heat of Rachel’s sex as she thrust, fucking the space between her thighs. Her cock dragging back and forth over her mate’s stiff clit.

The momentary fear of what exactly Santana was doing was quickly dissipated as the Were’s hard cock rubbed against her clit, hard and unrelenting. She squirmed, whimpering and mewling, held down tightly only by Santana’s strength and grip around her legs as her claws dug into the covers and her tail whipped back and forth. Her hips jerked, teeth biting into her lower lip and thighs tensing around the dick stroking between them. 

“Ohh--- fuck-- San--- nngh-- mn-- Oh my gods.” 

Santana lifted Rachel a little, angling her hips better for her to slide her cock entirely over her cunt. A growl slipping out at the abundant wetness that met her. Rachel’s legs were bent over her shoulder, her tail stroking and flicking at Santana’s back. “Ugh, I’m so ready to pound the hell out of you. Tear into you and knot you like my bitch.” 

Small growls were rumbling out of her as she thrust and fell more into her rut. The feel of the heat and wet coming from Rachel so close and the impact of her thrusts as she pushed her semi-formed knot against her thighs. It all had Santana in a space of wanting to claim and mark, thrust until she was drained. 

She turned her head and sunk her teeth into the smooth calf of Rachel’s leg. Holding her firmly as she growled and pistoned her hips. She was sure there would be a bruise, but managed to keep from breaking skin.

“SAN!” The neko shrieked in a mixture of pain and pleasure, arching up and whining low in her chest. She came, shaking and panting, gasping for air as sweat trailed down her forehead and dampened her hair. 

Images of Santana forcing her on all fours, covering her small body with her larger, stronger one, holding her in place by the neck and rutting into her wildly, taking and owning her. Rachel felt so hot and heady she could swear she was in heat. Or at least something akin to it. Her body reacting to the intense pheromones Santana was exuding as she humped between her thighs and scraped against her swollen, flushed clit and pussy lips. 

She was beyond words, only issuing grunts and animalistic noises as she watched Rachel come undone beneath her once again. She didn’t let go of the meat in her mouth as she kept her thrusts sharp and firm. Her knot was full once again, enjoying the feel of pushing against and between Rachel’s thighs. 

She wanted the sweet heat that rested just beneath her cock. Wanted to sink back into her mate’s depths and tie with her once again. She would wait though, she knew the time would come when Rachel would offer again.

Santana felt her cumming churning up as she reached her orgasm. Letting out a howl as she shot strings of cum up the length of Rachel’s torso. She kept her girlfriend’s thighs held tight, squeezing her cock with the firmness of those long gorgeous legs. She knew she wasn’t tied, however the feel of her knot being encased by the hotness of her mate was an enjoyable substitute.

Rachel’s breathing was heavy and thick, her body shuddering, twitching with aftershocks and renewed stimulation as the throbbing cock settled firmly against her pussy and clit, the knot pushing against her thighs. 

She swallowed hard, gasping, whining each time her mate’s hips jerked, and she felt completely covered in the Were’s release. It was sticky, and warm, but quickly cooling and becoming slightly uncomfortable. 

When Rachel began coming back to herself, and noticed Santana’s spurts were slowing, she whimpered, squirming as chills began settling over her. 

Santana held Rachel’s legs close as she jerked and trembled. Eyes blinking rapidly as she came down from such an intense release. Reaching behind her with her right hand, she was surprised to find that her pelt hadn’t sprouted. 

Gently spreading Rachel’s legs, Santana set them on either side of her. Honestly, she was a little embarrassed by some of the things she had said in the heat of the moment and wasn’t ready to meet her mate’s eyes. Instead she focused on the mess she had made of Rachel’s skin.

Leaning over she dragged her tongue along one of her cum streaks, cleaning it from her mate. She licked and kissed her way up Rachel, removed each trace of her release as she advanced. Finally with no more mess on her girlfriend, she hovered over her and met her eyes.

A final shiver, and Rachel relaxed completely under the weight of her mate, eyes looking up at the slightly dilated ones, a small smile on her lips. “Hi,” she whispered, moving her arms to wrap them around Santana’s neck and bring her down for a slow kiss. 

When they broke apart, separating only a couple of inches, she hummed in contentment.  
“So… make me your bitch, hm?” she asked, her tone light, almost teasing really. The words should have been scary. And they sort of were. A little. But she had been with her mate for nearly five months, and it wasn’t the first time Santana had said particularly rough, possessive things during sex. At this point, it was actually… well… a little exciting to think about. 

Santana could feel her face heat up at the mention of what she had said. She settled more on to Rachel, relaxing into her mate. “More or less.” She nuzzled the side of Rachel’s head, nosing along the sensitive skin behind her ear. “How are you feeling?” Rachel seemed to be fine, it didn’t hurt to check in. Truth being it would help in her own regrounding. 

She wasn’t a hundred percent sure what had come over her. She had felt a little possessed and out of her body. Even with that, it had been amazing and hot. She wasn’t sure she could recreate the experience, but hoped she could at least be giving the opportunity to try in the future.

Rachel grinned tiredly. “Mmmmm… buzzed and happy. Much warmer now that you’re on top of me. ...Though we might want to close the window. The rain stopped awhile ago, and you’re giving off some very heavy pheromones.”

Pheromones that were keeping Rachel’s pussy slick and her clit hard, despite her body being considerably worn out. 

“Besides, my fathers will be home soon. We need to shower, and I’d like you to feed me and then take a nap with me before homework. If we get everything done tonight… that leaves Friday and Saturday completely free for our fun.”

“Our fun, huh? Do I get a hint on what that exactly is? More like this afternoon, maybe?” Santana cocked her eyebrow at her mate as she begrudgingly removed herself from the supple body. Making her way over to the window, enjoying the cool air blowing across her flushed, damp skin. 

Window closed she turned back to a lounging Rachel. “Are we showering together or separate?”

She was pleased that Rachel was happy, and her scent was doing it’s best to entice her back to bed for some more intimate aerobics. “Won’t your dads find it funny that you can’t feed yourself any longer? They’ll think being mated to a wolf has incapacitated you.”

The neko snorted, stretching out lazily with a small groan of pleasure as her muscles and joints popped pleasantly. “No. They’ll think I finally found a proper mate to take care of their kitten and keep me infinitely happy.” She looked over to Santana, grinning. “Oh, look. That’s you. What a happy coincidence.” 

Finally, Rachel sat up, body resisting the action at every turn. “Shower together. I like your hands on me. And I know how much you like washing my tail…” 

“You know how I love that tail.” Scooping Rachel up easily, Santana carried her into the en suite.

\--------------

Showered and homework completed as per Rachel’s insistence, Santana now was dressed in one of her many H.A.T. cotton shorts and a plain t-shirt. Rachel was curled against her side as they watched Mama Mia. Her fingertips lightly grazed Rachel’s upper arm as she stroked them lazily back and forth. 

This was almost another part of their routine they had developed over the last month or so. Freshly washed and academics completed, they’d sit on the couch in the living waiting for the Berry dads. Sometimes dozing, sometimes watching television. It was nice and easy, a light way of bonding them closer together. It sometimes even felt more intimate, these quiet times with her mate than when they were engaged in some form of sexual activity. 

Rachel’s ears perked as the front door opened and closed, and seconds later her dads voices drifted into the living room, the two talking to each other about work and their day. Both men entered the living room smiling, and Rachel stood up to hug them hello.

“Have a good night, pumpkin?” Hiram asked, kissing Rachel’s cheek. 

Rachel smiled. “Yes. Homework is done as well. We had some sandwiches but decided to wait on dinner. Santana’s cooking, apparently.” LeRoy hugged Rachel from the side, raising a brow at the Were now also standing. 

“You cook, hm? 5 months and we’re only just hearing about this?”

Santana slid her hands into her shorts pockets. “I’m not that great in the kitchen, but Mami has been showing me a few things.” Santana reached out and took hold of Rachel’s hand. She was getting better at being around the Berrys, however she still wanted to have the support of her mate when she wasn’t in her element. “I’m going to be making a one pot chicken and potato dish.” 

Walking toward the kitchen with Rachel, she paused and looked back at the men. “With spanish flare.” 

Rachel swooned as she followed her mate, her dads chuckling behind them as the two men made their way upstairs to change out of their work clothes and wash up. 

In the kitchen, Rachel kissed at Santana’s neck, pressing her against the kitchen counter and nuzzling her cheek. “I’m glad you’re getting along better with my dads,” she said, wanting to curl up against Santana all the more. The road to actual civility had been rocky, and Rachel had a feeling it was going to get rockier once her heat hit again. But, for now, she could revel in the time her mate would talk and be comfortable around her fathers. 

And cook for them too apparently. 

Santana handled seasoning the chicken and potatoes, while Rachel worked on helping her with the sauce. As Rachel stirred, Santana added in spices and tomatoes, stealing kisses when she could. 

“Are you ready for summer?” She asked, as she turned the chicken breasts over. “We’re having our annual Pack barbeque the week after school lets out.” 

Santana took over the sauce once the chicken was set and cooking. Tapping Rachel’s ass playfully as she walked past to sit at the table. “Want to be my date?”

Rachel giggled, sitting on Santana’s lap facing her. “I would love to be. ...Just… don’t lose me, okay? I can barely handle your siblings on a good day. Your family is… very intense. It’s a little exhausting sometimes.” 

“No worries, I’ll keep you by my side the whole day. Make everyone jealous of my mate.” She knew her pack was quite the overload for Rachel and being surrounded by even more than just her family was sure to be taxing on the small girl. 

The timer sounded and Santana set Rachel down before going over to the stove. “Foods ready. Want to call your dads while I set the table?” Santana didn’t really give Rachel time to answer before heading into the dining room. 

She made short work of setting the plates and flatware in their places. The pot of chicken, now with the sauce poured over it, set on a hot mat in the center ready to be served. Santana had just finished setting the water pitcher down when Rachel walked in with her two dads.

The Berrys sat down, Rachel next to Santana, and Hiram hummed as he inhaled, closing his eyes and basking in the spicy scent of the meal. “It smells amazing,” he said. LeRoy nodded in agreement as he began serving up everyone’s plate. 

“So, San. Big game Saturday. How do you think the team will fare?” 

“I think we’ll kick the other teams as… I mean, we’ll win, sir. No doubt about it.” Santana gave Rachel a small smile when she felt her squeeze her thigh under the table. “Are you two looking forward to Rachel playing Maria?”

Hiram couldn’t stop the large smile that spread across his face. “Our little Barbra is going to knock’em dead.”

LeRoy beamed at his daughter. “Just like she does in all her endeavors.” 

Santana smiled too, unable to stop herself from the infectious atmosphere. It was always heartwarming to see how much love her mate’s parents had for their daughter. 

“This is delicious, Santana. You’ve outdone yourself.” LeRoy said.

“Thank you sir.”

“Now,” The dark Neko wiped his mouth before setting his attention fully on Santana. “Tonight, will I be woken up again? It did nothing for my beauty sleep last time you stayed the night. Gave me quite the start when I figured out those weren’t sounds of pain I was hearing.” 

Santana knew, she just knew her face was nearly the same red as the sauce on the chicken. Her and Rachel hadn’t realized how much noise they had made until breakfast the next morning when Hiram couldn’t stop laughing at an uncomfortable LeRoy. 

“N...No sir. There won’t be any loud noises tonight.” Santana pinched Rachel under the table. The little Neko had been trying to hold in her laughter, but failing. 

“Good. Now Rachel you really shouldn’t be laughing at Santana since it was you I heard.” LeRoy pointed out, causing Santana to add her own laughter to the room.


End file.
